The Dark and the Light
by NotSoNormalLady
Summary: Fionna & Marshall Lee try to figure out their new emotions. Marshall tries to confront his past to go forward. Fionna fights for her right to make her own choices/decisions. Will she be able to follow her heart? What will Marshall find out about his past? Can you love more than one person? Find out! PLEASE REVIEW! (Story is long!) Unexpected twists/ Summary re modified
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first time posting on here. I hope you enjoy! I do not own any rights to Adventure Time. This story is rated M for later chapters. I would greatly appreciate your thoughts and reviews. I don't want to waste my time posting if no one cares about the story. Thank you!**

Marshall's POV

Here I am again, dreaming the same dream I've had for the past three and a half months. No, scratch that- having a memory dream of the same event as vivid as yesterday. It was over a thousand years ago. Fire and smoke fill the air, the screaming of my people. My father is shouting my name. I stand frozen afraid, being no older than five years old. I see my father and run to him. He picks me up and opens a secrete drawer in the wall. It's big enough for just me, and I realize he is going to leave me here alone. Tears burn into my eyes, and I hold onto him desperately trying to make him stay. I sob out, "Daddy, please don't leave me! I'm scared! Where's mommy and Marcie?"

"I don't know son, I have to find them. Stay here and don't leave. There are two other hidden doors here for them. Once I close your mother in hers you three will be transported to the Nightosphere where you will be safe."

"Where will you be daddy?"

My father's face looks sad. "I will be around."

Screams are louder as people nearby are mercilessly slaughtered with barbaric weapons. They are all trying to escape. My father hugs me tight and kisses my head. Closing the drawer he tries to sooth my fears.

"Ssshh, just stay quiet and everything will be fine. Be a tough boy for your momma and big sis. I love you, son."

The room erupts into yelling and I hear my father hiss. I open the drawer as small as possible and look out. He rips out their throats, blood gushing out and soaking the floor. It's a neighboring clan of vampire hybrids attacking us. They're called the Vamparica. Offspring from the coupling of Vampire and Angels, they have cursed blood. My mother runs into the room. My father and her kiss, and start whispering to each other. I try to hear them, but I can't. Screams… they're so loud. My mother suddenly runs out of the room. She comes back with my sister in her arms. Marceline is wide eyed and scared. Her body is shaking like a leaf on a tree. Before you know it three men run into the room, and attack my mother with some kind of blue weapon. She disappears into a black-purple looking vortex with lightning, her hand out stretched to my father screaming. "Nooooooo!" It's the last thing I hear from my mother. The men then attack my father.

"Run Marcie! RUN!" He yells urging her to go, but she is too frightened to move. She snaps out of it and starts to run. One of the men quickly grabs and throws her into a wall. I am horrified to see her lay limp on floor, not moving. The man smiles pleased.

"She's a beauty for an abomination". The leader of the three men says looking over at her. He has a threatening evil grin. "Looks like she could be some real good fun."

Two of the other men now held my father. It looked as though they were using some kind of magic. My father's face distorts into disgust.

"Don't you touch her you sick bastard! I will kill you!" My father threatens the man fiercely.

"Big words for someone who is _MY_ prisoner." They strap my father to a chair that magically appeared from thin air. "Hope you enjoy this little show you've earned. I will enjoy it more than you, I promise." He says walking to my sister lust filling his voice.

I jolt awake from this nightmare to loud knocking on my door. Jumping up I float over to my bathroom sink to splash water on my face. The knocking at my door sounds again but louder than before. "Yeah, yeah- coming!" I shout down irritated. I open the door squinting my eyes against the invading light. Standing there is Fionna, pausing to move her bangs before speaking. ' Why she leaves her bangs out of that silly bunny hat, I have no clue. But it is actually kinda cute.' The thought disappears out of my mind.

"Hey dude! Did you forget we were supposed to go adventuring today?" She stops talking looking concerned. "Bro, are.. are you okay? You look bad."

My hand touching the back of my head I reply, "Yeah, I was trying to sleep… I mean I _was_ sleeping. Guess I over slept. Sorry Fi."

Fionna still looked concerned but smiled. "Well, we can chill here and watch a movie. Buuuut, you will have to take a shower first." She said half-jokingly looking at the sweat on my body, blushing. I had answered the door in just my red and black plaid boxers. I blush over how I must look. Fionna invites herself in walking by me and heads for the kitchen. Floating up the stairs I look ever at her pouring a glass of red cool aid. She was already gulping it down before being out of my sight.

Fionna's POV

I wake up stretching comfortably in my bed. Looking over I see that Cake, my sister, is already awake and down stairs. The smell of eggs and bacon fill the air making my stomach growl.

"Fionna honey, it's 9 A.M.! Wake up! I made some breakfast! Don't wait until it's cold to get down here," Cake yelled up to me. 'Gob! I'm gonna be late!' I jump out of bed rushing to put my clothes on. Dark blue skirt and light blue shirt, tall white socks to the knee, and black flats. Running to the bathroom I brush my teeth and cram my hair into my white bunny hat leaving just my bangs out to the side. I hurry down stairs and start stuffing my food into my mouth. Cake stares with her mouth open.

"Slow down sugar plum! The food ain''t gonna run away!" She says in her sassy accented manner.

"I know, Cake, but I'm running late to meet Marshall! We have not hung out for days! We are supposed to go adventuring today."

"Why you wanna be around that boy all the time I never know! He's a bed influence and evil. You always come back in a daze like you're day dreamin' about him. Don't think I don't know when something changes about you. You're my baby cakes and I see that little crush you try to hide. You like him!" Cake's hair is starting to puff out all over her body.

It makes me so mad we she speaks poorly of Marshall. He's just misunderstood by everyone. No one takes time to know the real him, but I see past all the crap he tries to front. Marshall is not as bad as he tries to make out like. He's even adorable sometimes…. **blush** I puff out my cheeks annoyed at Cake for not trying to see past the cover of Marshall.

"Cake, If Marshall was so evil we would be dead, and he would be living in our tree house. Instead he let us live and stay here."

"Well, I still don't trust that red sucker! He is always playing tricks on us, and he toys with your head! It's going to lead to breakin' your heart some day."

'My Marshall would never do that. Wait.. Did I just think "my Marshall".. I mean as my bro, right?' Cake interrupts my thoughts huffing loudly in disapproval. Trying to get my way over her opinion I smile at her making my best puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't worry, Cake. He's been my bro for ev's. If he wanted to hurt me he would have by now." Cake sighs giving in.

"Alright sweetie. Have fun with that vampire boy, but take a stake with you just in case."

Excitedly I grab my light and dark green backpack pulling it onto my shoulders. I fling open the door accidently running into Lord Monochromicorn. I fall backwards, but before hitting the ground he catches my shirt with his teeth.

"I'm so sorry LM! I didn't know you were there! Thanks for saving my butt from the floor!" He taps his hoofs on the ground in Morse code. I can't understand it fluently still, but I could make out "It's alright and no problem."

"Ohhh! My studmuffin' saved the day!" Cake exclaimed.

I scrunch up my nose at the nick name. "Ewww, I'm going now. Bye you two!" With that I take off on my way running as fast as I can. I hear Cake's voice "BE CAREFUL!" from the distance being yelled. "I hope Marshall doesn't think I blew him off or something." I say in puffs to myself. Passing by the strawberry fields I see Prince Gumball and Peppermint Maid. I wave at them as I pass. Prince Gumball smiled to politely greet me.

"Sorry, but I'm running late! I gotta get to Marshall Lee's to go adventuring in the Forbidden Maze! I'll call you later!" I say slowing down just a bit and then speeding off again. Gumball looked a little impatient with my rushing, but continued whatever he was doing. Finally I make it to Marshall's cave. I stop at the entrance to catch my breath, not wanting to be teased about how much I hurried to hang out with him. I walk up to his house noticing that it's quiet and no lights are on. I furrow my brow worried. 'Is he home? Did he leave because I'm late?' I knock loudly waiting a couple minutes with no answer. I knock again this time louder than before. This time I got a response.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm coming!"

I frown. 'Is he mad at me for being late? He sounds irritated.' My bangs fall in my eyes just as Marshall opens the door delaying my response. Marshall is standing there squinting his eyes like he just woke up. My feelings are a little hurt.' Maybe he's brushing me off today.' I dismiss the thought.

"Hey dude! Did you forget we were supposed to go adventuring today?" Looking at him for a moment I stop realizing how bad he looks. 'Is he sick?'

"Bro, are.. are you okay? You look bad." Marshall touches the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, well I was trying to sleep… I mean I _was_ sleeping. Guess I over slept. Sorry Fi."

'Glob, he said _his_ nickname for me.' I smile. "Well, we can chill her and watch a movie. Buuut, you will have to take a shower first!"

I could feel the blush fill my cheeks. Marshall was there in his red and black boxers with nothing else on. 'He has smokin' abs and sexy smooth skin. His hair all ruffled looks sexy. He was drenched in sweat and he was still a hottie. What am I saying! He's my bro! I look up to his face to see his cheeks flushing a slight purple hue. I didn't even know vampires could blush. I invite myself in casually walking past him trying not to stare. Walking into the kitchen I pour myself a tall glass of red cool aid. I did run here and it's hot outside. While waiting for Marshall I plop down on his notoriously uncomfortable couch. Seriously, it's the most uncomfortable thing in the world. I lean back staring at his ceiling. Hearing the water for his shower I immediately start to blush. That time I hid in his closet and –

"Hey Fi!" I look over at Marshall who is now dressed in a black plaid button up, dark jeans and red converse. Of course also with a very teasing smirk.

"Thinkin' about that time you saw my naked bod?"

I could feel my cheeks burn redder as I shouted "Nooo!"

"Then why are you blushing like that?'

My hands ball into fists and I close my eyes. "I'm not blushing.. I … I'm just hot!" I didn't sound remotely close to convincing.

"You sure are, babe!" Marshall replies in his bad boy voice. I throw his remote control for his sound system hitting him in the face. "Ow!" he says holding his eye. "What was that for?" I turn away annoyed and cross my arms over my chest. I tilt my head up towards the ceiling eyes closed. I feel this pressure in my chest. 'I couldn't have a small crush could I? Maybe..'

"Geeez Fi, I was just playin'. Don't be mad." Marshall sounded a little upset that I was mad. I turn my head to peak at him. He was now floating into the air belly down with his hands hanging down looking at me. Marshall caught me peaking and he winks at me with a toothy grin. 'I just can't stay mad at him.' I sigh.

"What movie do you wanna watch, ya jerk?" As soon as I asked I twitched. There was an obvious caution in my voice with the curiosity, and judging by Marshall's face I was going to regret it. Last time he made me watch on of the Nightmare on Elm St. movies. I did not take a bath for a month! Marshall chuckles as he responds.

"All I have are scary movies. Sure you don't want to be the one to pick it out?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Pick one!" I say in a huff. No way am I going to show weakness such as fear. I am an adventurer after all, and have faced many scary things. Besides, the movie isn't real for pete's sake! Marshall laughs and selects one. He pops into the player and smirks.

"What's it called?"

"It."

"What's it about?"

"A clown."

I scoot closer to Marshall as he sits down. I freakin' hate Clowns!

Marshall's POV

After taking a quick shower I head down stairs casually floating. I don't want her to know how excited and anxious I always am to see her. I love it when we get to hang out alone. Fionna must have been too zoned out to notice me standing in the living room. She has the reddest blush he has ever seen displayed on her face. 'She is so adorable when she blushes.' Where did that thought come from? 'You know she's amazing and beautiful.' That same voice in in my head again. 'Glob it! I am the son of a demon and the vampire king! I don't think such things. I eat, kill, and destroy!' 'Say what you want, but deep down you know the truth. You would do anything just for her smile.' Shaking the thoughts from my head I silently growl out "Shut up." I stare at Fionna for a couple minutes. This was just too good of an opportunity to tease her.

"Hey Fi!" She looks at me startled.

"Thinkin' about that time you saw my naked bod?" Fionna blushed even redder.

"Noooo!" She sounded super embarrassed like she had been caught. I smile evilly, because I then knew the truth.

"Then why are you blushing like that?"

I watch her ball her fists and close her eyes, trying to be more convincing.

"I'm not blushing.. I … I'm just hot!"

She was not convincing at all, but she did look hot. I smile at the snug clothes that clung to her body.

"You sure are babe!" I say in my bad boy way.

Before I knew what was happening my remote control to the sound system hit my eye.

"Ow!" I yell grabbing my eye. "What was that for?"

"Don't mess with me like that! I don't like when you mess with my head like that!" Fionna turns away from me. I frown looking at her. She crossed her arms and tilted her head up towards the ceiling. I don't want her to go, because I don't want to be alone. Not with the fresh memory of that dream. Plus, this is _my_ time with the little adventurous.

"Geeez Fi, I was just playin'. Don't be mad." I didn't want to sound or act different, but I desperately need her to stay. She distracts me from my loneliness, and gives me some light in my dark existence. With her I can actually feel some warmth in this cold body. 'Fi… Please stay.' I can't help but say it in my mind. Of course I would never out loud. I am the mother f'n vampire king. I float up in the air onto my stomach to get a better look at her. Just then she peaks at me. I play off my concern and thoughts with a wink and a smile.

"What movie do you wanna watch, ya jerk?" I caught the caution with the curiosity right away. The last time we watched a movie it scared the hell out of her. She even hid her face in my chest a couple times as she snuggled up. Fionna would never admit it, though. Most of my movies she hasn't seen because they are from before the mushroom war. I couldn't hold back the chuckling.

"All I have are scary movies. Sure you don't want to be the one to pick it out?" I love getting her riled up just a bit. It's fun to watch her fluster. Fionna narrows her eyes at me, resembling Cake's eyes.

"Pick one!" She huffs out.

I walk over to the movies on the shelves already knowing what movie I was going to pick out. I browse it though to make the suspense fill her a little. 'She hates clowns. Maybe watching this will make her snuggle up to me. Wait, did I just think that? Yes, yes I did. But it's just for comfort. That's it, for comfort. Fi is my bro. I wouldn't want to mess that up. It's not like I want to be more than just bro's anyways. Do I? No, that can never happen. I can't allow it.' I force the thoughts out of my mind. I laugh picking up the movie, and pop it into the player. Keeping those thoughts at bay I smirk at Fionna.

"What is it called."

"It."

"What is it about?"

"A clown."

I have a stupid smile on my face as I sit down. Fionna is already instinctively scooting closer to me. Thank glob her attention is on the starting movie. It would have been embarrassing for her to see my face just then. As Fionna watched the movie she basically crushed her body into my side. Women seek comfort like that only in people they know can and will protect them. Experience told me that. For some reason this little blonde headed adventurous trusted and befriended me. A smile splayed on my lips even more so. Fionna would never be with that stupid sissy Gumbutt like this. No matter how hard that pink prince would try now, Fionna would never be his. Fionna got over that silly crush years ago after that idiot broke her heart.

I put my arm around Fionna's shoulders. Either she hadn't notice what was happening, or she wanted me to, because when I did that she almost snuggled up right into my lap. She was half way there. I watched her as she kept her eyes fixed the screen. Fionna's warmth radiated off her chasing the cold away. Her face was flushed with wide eyes in suspense of what could happen next in the movie. Her eyes.. Those ocean blue beauties. There were times I felt she could see right into my soul with them. Blonde bangs stick out from under her silly bunny hat carelessly hanging by her cheek past her chin. It's been a little over 3 years now since I met this little adventurous. Fionna had just turned 13 years old. She has grown so much since then. Her little girl body was that of a blossoming young woman. I glance down at her body, admiring her. Not only has she grown in beauty, but in spirit, too. Her love and kindness matched her bravery and fierceness. Fionna is truly a force to be reckoned with. He loved that about her. Well, that and her free spirit. She has portioned out well. Her chest was just the right size, being neither big or small, and full. Her waist and stomach are trim with her stomach being cut. Not to mention that little ass. Not too big or small, just the right size bubble that could make any man's jaw drop. Her legs and thighs are fit like a runners. Fionna laid her head on my shoulder. I instinctively bring my arm down to her waist pulling her closer all the way onto my lap. Without being able to stop I put my nose down to her head smelling deeply. White chocolate and strawberries. My whole body hummed while I allowed it to intoxicate me. I feel something move inside my chest. I jump startled scaring Fionna. She jumped only to land on the floor with a loud thud.

"Marshall! That was not even close to being funny! You made me fall, ya butt!" Fionna yelled getting up to slap me. I grab her arm as she swings and pull her close. We're so close I can feel her hot breath on my cold lips. Fionna's eyes widen and a slight blush covers her face. I say nothing staring into her eyes. Her blush deepens as my other hand touches her face. All I can think or feel is Fionna, and this pull in my chest. 'My heart.. it wants her. I..' Fionna looks into my eyes with worry. No trace of being afraid of me, just concern for my well-being.

"Mar?" She questions, trying to figure out what's going on.

"F…Fionna… I….." I stammer trying to give some kind of explanation or feeling. 'She sees me and feels my touch, and she's not even pulling away or shuddering in disgust.'

I kiss her. My lips crash into hers. Her lips are soft, warm and delicious. Fionna didn't get a chance to react to what was happening. My front bursts open, a loud crashing sounds follows. Fionna and I fall to the ground. Before hitting the floor I cover her body with mine to protect her like a shield. Door debris flies everywhere into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks so much for your interest in my story! Please be for warned that some of this material is of sexual content. Anyways, **_**Please**_** leave me some reviews! MUAH! X)**

"Fionna! Where are you? Release her you fang freak!" Cake screams boarder lining a battle cry. She spots Fionna on the floor and Marshall Lee on top of her. Cake's fur ruffles up and she hisses.

"Rrrrrrrreeeoow…. Get off my baby girl you blood sucking demon! I will scratch your eyes out!" She stretches her paw to make a hammer smacking Marshall to the side. He hits the wall with a loud thud and falls to the floor.

"Run Fionna!" Fionna stands up and glares viciously at Cake.

"Cake! What in the glumpin' glob are you doin'?! What's wrong with you? Are you crazy!? I already told you that I would be spending time with Marshall today!" Fionna's face is furiously red and angry. Maybe with a bit of confusion too, due to Cake's bizarre break in. Cake stops her mind racing.

"But I thought ya'll were supposed to be out adventuring..? What's goin' on here? Why is this room dark n' why was he on top of you? Have ya'll been a couple behind my back? Stealin' kisses n' climbing tiers?!" Cake sounded upset and confused.

Fionna's face blanked and then blushed at the sudden questions. She blurted out "I got here - Marshall looked like he wasn't feelin' good- I said lets watch a movie- I told him to take a shower because he was all sweaty- and then I hit him with a remote control! We were watching the movie and then…" Fionna's face blushed more. "And then you broke in the door!" Fionna puffed in and out trying to catch her breath.

Marshall was now standing by the wall. His face fixed to Cake glaring. One of his fangs stuck out from his lip.

"He wasn't keeping you hostage?"

Marshall let out a small mocking laugh. "Look here kitty; I don't hold women against their will. They want to stay." His voice sounded cocky. Fionna rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Cake, why would you think I'm a hostage?"

Cake looked away without answering.

"Cake, who told you I was being kept here!" Fionna's voice demanding this time.

"Well.. maybe Prince Gumball called and informed me of how long you've been in his house… and he sounded concerned. Which made me concern. You know how I can easily get riled up when it's concerning you. Plus, I was trustin' his judgment!" Cake looked down looking embarrassed.

Marshall made a low growl in his throat. "Pinkie's jealous of me, huh? Had to call widdle kitty cat to tattle 'bout bein' all left out?" He said it low, but Fionna heard him.

"PG can't be jealous. He doesn't even like me like that!" She glanced irritated over to Marshall who was now beside her. Marshall looked as though he was surprised by her words.

"So you have a soft spot for the pink pretty boy to care what he thinks? Feelings?" he snarled at Fionna.

Fionna flinched at his question. Then remembering how Prince Gumball had broken her heart all that time ago. Then she thought about Marshall Lee. He had been there to help her through it. He even helped her with Flame Prince.

"No, nothing more than a friend for a couple years or more now. He rejected me, and I realized… He wouldn't be able to make that up to me. You remember.."

Marshall placed a hand on Fionna's shoulder. Cake was standing there still speechless. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Brewing in a sudden fit, Cake's size grew big.

"Ohhhh, you wait until I speak with that prince! He has to answer some questions for me now!" Cake's voice was filled with determination.

"I'm going with you!" Fionna matched her tone jumping onto to the still growing cat.

Marshall did not move. He simply stayed glued to the spot where he stood brewing in his own thoughts watching them run away.

Fionna and Cake made it to the Candy Kingdom in record time. Storm clouds are gathering in the sky as they go inside. Peppermint maid holds up her hands at them, but they rush past her giving her no time to speak. They burst the doors open to the throne room ready to confront Prince Gumball on what just happened at Marshall Lee's. Without looking around the room they start to speak, well, more like yell.

"PG! What….."

The room was full of people. Upon closer inspection they realize there's a royal meeting going on. Cake shrinks down right away leaving with a hurry. Fionna slid off of Cake's back resulting in being left behind. Everyone in the room was staring at her, and some people were whispering. Prince Gumball just stood there with his mouth gaped open. After a couple of seconds he realized his open mouth and closed it. Fionna was at a loss for words and her face was redder than a cherry. A few short moments of silence passed and she gained some of her thoughts together to speak.

"S ssorry! I mean sorry for disturbing you.. er.. disrupting.. My apologies!"

She gave a small bow. Stumbling a little before turning to leave, she quickly walks out of the room closing the doors behind her. Pepper mint maid stands looking up to her with a "serve you right" look. Pepper maid softens her gaze on Fionna.

"Perhaps you would like to wait in the kitchen with some ice cream or cookies until the royal meetings are over to talk with the prince?"

Fionna's face was still in a mortified expression.

"Miss?..." Pepper mint maid questions.

"Uhh, yes. Yes, that sounds good."

Peppermint maid leads me to the main kitchen.

"Help yourself, miss." She shows Fionna where everything is and leaves.

Fionna's POV

"OHMYGLOBIDUNEVEN!" I scream in my head grabbing the ice cream taking the lid off. I shove a scoop into my mouth.

'I can't believe I just did that!' I stuff another bit of brownie cake ice cream into my mouth. 'And CAKE! I can't believe she just ran off and left me behind like that!' "UUUURRRRGGGHHHH! How will I be able to face Gumball now? Well, I mean.. he kinda had Cake do the same to me and Marshall." I zone out. 'Marshall. He kissed me! He kissed me! ME! Fionna the freakin' human! He didn't even look like he was messing with me. His face was serious. What the hay hay happened? Why? Just… what?'

"I have to go talk to clear my head!" Fionna resolves aloud.

Fionna stood up her stool flying out from under her. She turned right into Gumball who was behind her to the side. Gumball stumbles back. Fionna grabs him before he falls, pulling him back up. Gumball has a slight blush on his face. Fionna notices, and then notices how close they are to each other's face. A cool blush emerges on her face. She then backs away a few steps allowing more room between them.

"Fionna, "

"Why did you tell my sister I was being held hostage!" Fionna nearly shouts before the prince could say any more. Her eyes and face determined for answers.

Prince Gumball swallowed, thinking.

"I didn't necessarily tell her that. I was concerned and informed her." His voice matter of fact toned.

"If you were so worried you should have checked on me yourself!"

"It did not seem appropriate nor my place at the time. Given that you were in _his_ company." His face made a slight repulsed expression. Fionna chose to ignore it due to the issue at hand. She did make a mental note to herself to think on it.

"Cake broke in and interrupted… She interrupted the movie!" Fionna's blush returned to her cheeks. Prince Gumball noticed and jealousy pulsed into him.

"Why are you blushing over interrupted over a movie, Fionna?" He asked trying to sound genuinely curious. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal if it was just a movie. A small misunderstanding, yes?" He looked at her intently observing her reaction. "Please forgive my action to ensure your well-being. My intention was only to look out for you. You are very important to me… and my kingdom."

Her face reddens more. "Uh.. urmm, I guess. But it was still not right. I mean, that was dump trucks dude! Marshall's front door and part of his house is all gunked up now. Cake came breaking in all cray cray!" She waved her arms in the air to emphasize her point. She lightly punches Gumball on the shoulder and sighs. Prince Gumball looks at her eyes intently, and she notices. Prince Gumball gives a small smile lessening the intensity. He reached for her hand grasping it affectionately.

"And I shall pardon your.. little out burst earlier. I can excuse someone who was also hasty today." Gumball smiled.

Fionna blushed again cringing with embarrassment, and pulls her hand away. Prince Gumball frowns not wanting her to pull her hand back so soon.

"Ughh, don't remind me of it!"

Prince Gumball gives a small laugh. Moments past in silence until it's broken by peppermint maid, who opened the doors to bring dirty dishes to the sink.

"Pardon me, please. I did not mean to interrupt your discussion." She then smiles politely.

"It's okay peeps, I was just on my way out."

"So soon? Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay until the rain stops?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm gonna go…. Clear my head and find Cake." She replies over her shoulder.

Marshall's POV

"I kissed her. IDIOT! What have I done? She is going to hate me now. How do I even explain this to her!"

'She didn't even stay. But she could have just been determined to leave because of Cake and Gumwad. That sneaky little stick of girly gum! I will get him back for this! How am I supposed to know how Fionna felt about that kiss? *Groooowl*

"Great, now my eye is twitching!"

Marshall looks around at the mess that scattered through his living room. Looking to where his door used to be a circular hole is now in its place. He sighs, pacing the floor.

"Guess I have to clean this by myself, huh? Pfffft, later! I have to write a song or something. I'm going to explode." He sighs.

Marshall grabs his axe base, happy that the clouds are covering the sun. 'Why not welcome the rain.' He thinks to himself flying off to the forest. Marshall finds a tree with thick leaves to shield him from the rain. He sits on the tree branch with his back against the tree ready to let it out. Everything he is holding back.

'My chest feels so heavy. No one is here anyways, and I just can't hold it in anymore.'

He starts playing a soft tune, and the lyrics come to him right away. He lays his head back, eyes closed.

"When you were here before,

Couldn't look you in the eye,

You're just like an angel,

Your skin makes me cry,

You float like a feather,

In a beautiful world,

I wish I was special,

You're so fucking special,"

The tune picks up a little louder, and Marshall leans forward. His eyes still closed.

"But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo,

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here"

Music softens.

"I don't care if it hurts,

I want to have control,

I want a perfect body,

I want a perfect soul,

I want you to notice when I'm not around,

You're so fucking special,

I wish I was special!"

The tune gets harder again picking up.

"But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo,

What the hell I'm doing here?

I don't belong here!

O-oh o-oh,

She's running out the doo-or

She's running out

She runs runs ruuuuuuuns

Ruuuuuu-uuns!

Ruuuuuu-uuns!

Music softens again, and Marshall has a tear running down a cheek.

"Whatever makes you happy,

Whatever you want,

You're so fucking special,

I wish I was special,

But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo,

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here,

I don't belong here!"

Marshall sighs heavily and lays his head back against the tree. It's quiet with just the sound of the rain. A twig snaps in the brush by the tree, and Marshall looks down.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The song Marshall Lee sang in the last chapter is by Radiohead, called Creep. I do not own any rights to the song; they have full credit for it. The song in this chapter is based off the song Broken, and I do not own any rights to that song either. (Side note: there's going to be plenty of music in this story as well. This is not a short story!) Thank you!**

That's when he smells it. White chocolate and strawberries.

"Fi, I know you're there. You shouldn't be going around watching people like that. It's my thing." He says trying to play off the seriousness of his mood. "Fi?"

Fionna didn't move or respond. She crouched there. Marshall jumped to the ground. He landed right in front of her face. Fionna stood up and looked at Marshall. Staring at him for a couple seconds with a face Marshall couldn't read. 'Hurt…?'

Fionna then turns and storms away, saying nothing. It takes everything he has to not follow her.

'It's better if I just let her go.' "I really am a creep." He sighs to himself watching her go.

Fionna left the Candy Kingdom in a hurry. 'Prince Gumball had acted a little off, and Marshall… I don't know. He seemed sincere.'

His face flashed into her head with the image of him kissing her. It had shocked her, but she liked it. To be honest; deep down she had always had a little crush on that vampire. But, in her view he would never like her that way. She always buried it as soon as it tried to surface.

"A good visit to the good ol' forest, dude! That should help clear my head!" she tells herself cheerfully with a fist pump.

Slowing down when she reaches the forest she unsheathes her sword. 'There might be some creatures I can fight.' Fionna catches a familiar sound coming from the forest. It's Marshall Lee's axe bass.

"Maybe I can sneak in and catch a glimpse at him. To make sure he's okay.." she quietly enters the forest to find him.

His dark figure was easy to spot in the tree. The rain made it easier for her to not be heard, too. She crouched under a bush, and he was already singing. His voice is soft and sad. Listening to the words, she watches him. He looks as if in pain as he sings. Fionna had never heard him like that before. So open. Fionna's heart stops as she listens to his words.

'He doesn't belong here? He's singing about someone else? But I thought… No…' Fionna thought feeling betrayed and hurt. 'He had toyed with me like that? Made my heart guts throb! And he wants to leave!?'

Fionna looks up at Marshall. A tear was running down his cheek. Fionna steps forward with the intention to wipe the tear forgetting she was hiding. A twig snaps under her foot.

'GLOB! He's going to see me and tease me about letting him kiss me!'

"Fi, I know you're there. You shouldn't be going around watching people like that. It's my thing." Fionna doesn't respond. "Fi?"

He jumps down in front of her face, and she stands to face him.

Fionna's POV

'I can't face him! Not now! I gotta get away!'

I contemplate slapping him, but instead I turn and storm away. Marshall doesn't follow, but I can feel him watching me. It is raining harder. Once I cleared the last few feet of the forest trees I can barely see. I run and run with no sense of direction. The ground is squishy, full of puddles and mud. I trip on something and face plant right into the ground. I hear light groan. A body like silhouette is on the ground beside me. I immediately recognize who it is.

"Flame Prince! Hold on, I got ya!"

I pick him up and lay him over one shoulder. I spin around to try to spot some where I can take him to get out of the rain. I see a bridge and head for it. I reach it just as lightning strikes, and I see there's a monster guarding it.

"You dare approach my bridge?!" the monster yells. His voice sounds as loud as thunder.

I gently lay Flame Prince down on the ground, and draw my sword ready for battle. I grit my teeth viciously glaring at the monster.

"Your bridge, huh? We will just see about that ya yucko slime creep!" I holler.

Fionna's eyes adjusted to the new light being able to decently see. The monster was huge, towering over her by at least 10 feet. It has six legs that are spider like. It has one Cyclopes like eye, glowing yellow. The head and body like a wolf, with razor sharp teeth. But instead of hair is had slimy green like skin. It was ugly.

The monster attacked Fionna, snapping fiercely. Fionna dodged the attack, making a quick swipe with her sword. Her sword made contact cutting off one of the monster's legs. He screeched in pain, orange blood gushing from the dismemberment. He turned and attacked again. This time he stretched out his neck to snap at her, and Fionna jumped forward beside it. She made another swipe with her sword. It proved deadly; decapitating the monster's head. The monster's body landed on the ground in a mighty heap of mess. The decapitation didn't bleed. It smoked. Soon the whole body evaporated leaving only the leg behind.

Fionna re sheathed her sword and ran to Flame Prince's side. His usually bright orange skin was a pale orange, and he laid there not moving. Fionna knew she had to do something fast or the Flame Prince would die. Taking her back pack off her back she got the water proof matches out. Lighting one she put it on FP's chest.

'Maybe if I put the match on his chest it will jump start his heart..'

Flame Prince made a small groan.

"It's working!" Fionna whispered to herself. She got up to find what she could dry enough to make a fire for him to warm up more. There wasn't much she could find, but she managed to find enough for a small fire. Fionna got the fire going in no time, and put Flame Prince in a fetal position next to it. She then found more stuff to burn and placed the items next to the fire to dry for later. Once things settled down and got quiet Fionna's mind was able to wonder a bit. Questions bombarded her mind.

'What the heck was FP doing here? Why did he come back now after so long? When he wakes up and is better I'm gonna punch his boy guts out! But seeing him almost dying.. I had to save him. Even if he was a jerk and broke my heart he is still my friend.'

Fionna's attention was snatched from her thoughts when she heard Flame Prince move. She looked over at him. His skin was back to its normal fire orange, and flames were coming off his body. He smiled at Fionna, and she couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Hey." Flame Prince said sheepishly.

"Hi, Flame Prince." Fionna said in a plain tone. Flame Prince looked down. Fionna wasn't trying to be harsh in her voice, so that's why it ended up sounding plain. She felt kind of bad for it, but after the way he left things it was justified.

"I.. thank you for saving my life. Prince Gumball had me leave the castle so fast I couldn't talk with you. It's like he was trying to make sure you and I wouldn't have a chance to talk. Look, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. The way I left things.."

Before he could continue Fionna cut him off. Her anger was ignited with the memories flowing back to her. His mention of Prince Gumball didn't help, either.

"You mean when you left without so much as a good bye! A lousy post it note.. A POST IT NOTE! With nothin' written on it other than "I am leaving- FP"…. No bye, no explanation, no I'm sorry, no.. no.. No NOTHING!" She lashed out clearly angry. "And after you said… what you said and did!" Fionna now started to tear up a little. She felt heaviness in her chest, and a little light headed. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled tears flowing down her cheeks.

Flame Prince's face fell down to his feet. Clearly he was in shame of how he had behaved. He thought to himself for a while. It seemed as though he was gathering his thoughts and trying to have the courage to say them.

"Fionna, I want to say that I am so sorry for hurting you." His voice was softening, and clearly being careful choosing his words. "Back then.. I couldn't control myself well, and I didn't know how to express myself. My feelings-" He was cut off again by Fionna.

"Dude, stop. Why didn't say good bye to my face?" Fionna demanded still angry but not yelling.

"I couldn't face you after what happened." He answered the shame in his voice.

"You're a coward." Fionna said slightly bitter.

"But, it was for the better. I am here now, and maybe we could-" Fionna interrupted again.

"No, no. We will never happen again. Maybe one day we can be good friends again, but I will never give you any of myself again. When you left…. I was… if it weren't for my friends and my sister… we just will never be together. That chapter is over." Fionna's voice was firm and her expression matched.

FP stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say, because he still had feelings for her. Fionna's words hurt, and he felt pain inside like he had never felt before. It wasn't like water or ice, but he still felt like he would die. While he wasn't paying attention while Fionna got her stuff together to leave. Flame Prince finally noticed when she put her back pack on.

"What are you doing?" he asked not wanting her to leave so quickly. Especially after their talk, if you can call it that.

"I'm gonna go FP. I don't wanna be here with you. Besides, it's getting late and Cake will worry."

"Will I see you around?" he asked hopeful.

"I live here, so I will be around." She replied dryly.

Fionna left without saying bye. She was ready to get home, and the rain died down to a light sprinkle. It's not like she wasn't wet already. She lost herself in her thoughts again. Her memory drifted back to when she and Flame Prince were dating. They would go exploring dungeons, and have picnics. Then she remembered how they would fight. He didn't like her being friends with guys and rescuing princes. It made him jealous she could touch them and not him. He would be mad when she wanted to adventure some by herself. Flame Prince didn't want her to have time with anyone else, and it always seemed like he wanted to be a little controlling.

"Flame Prince could be such an ass." She sighed to herself.

After the …. Incident with FP and he left Cake tried and tried to cheer her up; trying literally everything. Cake had called PG and Marshall to help. PG wanted to cheer her up by trying to include her in his science stuff, but the burners were constant reminders of Flame Prince. PG then tried baking, but the stove/oven was a reminder, too. PG's intentions were good, but weren't working for her.

But Marshall, he would come visit her. It didn't matter what time it was, he was there to talk or listen. Sometimes they didn't even have to talk. Marshall would just sit with her watching BMO, play his axe bass, or just let it be silent. When Fionna would feel like crying he would put his arm around her shoulders and let her lean on him. One night was especially bad for her, and Marshall sang her a little song. It played in her head and she sang along.

"Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin' through

Don't let it beat you up and keep you down,

Know that getting scars only makes you who you are

Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching

I will always be here for you.

When you're broken into a million little pieces

And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore

I will hold on for you

Every tear falls down for a season

Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again

I will make sure that they do

Every piece will find its place

And I will be here to help you find them

When you're broken, when you're broken."

Fionna smiled to herself. After Marshall had sang that song she felt better. She asked him to teach her how to read music and play guitar. Marshall of course said yes, and after that her days got better. Every afternoon at 3 on the dot he gave her lessons, switching from her house to his. About five months later she was basically back to herself.

Fionna reached her tree house right as the rain stopped.

"Oh yea, now ya stop." Fionna mumbled to herself turning the door knob. She walks into the treehouse and takes her hat off and tosses it onto the coffee table. Cake was obviously home, because the lights were on and she could smell sausage cooking.

"Cake, I'm home! I'm soaked so I'm going to take a hot shower. BUT, when I get back down we _are_ going to have a talk! She yells climbing the latter to the bed room they shared.

Once she got to her room she tplaced her backpack beside her bed. Fionna walked into the bathroom and turned the water on to the shower. Peeling the wet clothes off; she threw them to the corner and stepped into the shower.

"Mmmm, hot water…" Fionna says to herself in a cooing manner. She let the hot water soak in and warm her up. Her muscles relaxed and she felt stress decrease some. Wetting her hair down she washed it with her strawberry shampoo, giving it a heavy lather. Long thick hair is a mess to clean up, especially when there's mud and slime. Giving her hair a thorough rinse she used her white chocolate body wash. Satisfied with feeling clean she turned the water off. Fionna took the time to ring out her hair well, because otherwise Cake will insist blow drying her hair. Fionna wrinkled up her nose at the thought of the hair dryer. She hates the thing.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" She said quietly to herself.

She grabbed a towel and rubbed her hair dryer and then wrapped it around herself. Fionna's stomach started growing, reminding her that she hadn't eaten for the most part of the day. She hurriedly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Cake had finished dinner the same time she finished her shower. Sausage, beans, collards and cornbread were placed on the table.

"This looks delicious!" she exclaimed sitting down.

"Thanks honey." Cake replied. Guilt was in her voice about earlier.

Fionna and Cake ate the meal not speaking. Cake broke the silence first.

"I visited with Lord Monochromicorn today."

"Oh really? Was that before you broke Marshall's house, or after you left me at PG's?"

"I thought you were right behind me!"

"Cake, you left me! I was totally embarrassed! I had to face PG all by myself!"

"I didn't mean to baby cakes!"

"You didn't come back for me! What happened to stickin' together!?"

"You know I wouldn't do it on purpose!" Cake was waving her hands around.

Fionna softened up a little seeing her sister's eyes tear up a little. She sighed.

"Gumball was acting weird today." Fionna furrowed her brows thinking about how Prince Gumball had acted.

"Oh? How so?" Cake asked curiosity peeked.

"It's hard to explain, but something is up for sure." Fionna said remembering his distaste at her hanging out with Marshall Lee.

"He seemed upset I was hanging out with Marshall."

"I don't blame em'! That vampire is a prankster and unpredictable." Cake responded.

Cake's comment made Fionna mad.

"Marshall is not a bad person! In all the time I have hung out with him he has never turned on me! Yes he flirts, and yes he jokes around. Sometimes he can be kinda be a jerk, but he is my friend! He has always been there for me! Have you forgotten him hanging out with me when I was heapin' glob of mess? How many times does Marshall Lee has to show he's not gonna hurt me!?" by the end Fionna was shouting.

Cake's face was looking guilty and hurt at the same time. Fionna didn't like hurting her feelings, but she wanted to make her point.

"You right baby cakes. It's just so hard to not worry. You forgive me?" Cake said in her gentle accented voice.

"Yea, I forgive you. Just try to not act all cray cray like you did earlier, okay?"

"I promise I will try."

Cake and Fionna hugged and then started clearing the table. BMO who had stayed quietly present the whole time chimed in.

"Yay! Quarrel over!" clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Cake and Fionna laughed at their silly robotic friend.

"I got the dishes. Why don't you go ahead and go to bed?" Cake said in her mom like tone when she saw the time.

"Okay." Fionna replied. She knew she couldn't win this battle. Besides she was ready for bed, and she did not want to mention seeing Flame Prince right now. Better to save that for tomorrow, because today had been crazy enough. Cake going nanas about that would be too much.

Fionna climbed the stairs, brushed her teeth, and jumped into bed. All snug into her bed she tried to sleep. She just couldn't get her mind to stop. Cake eventually came into the room, and when Fionna heard her she pretended to sleep. Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball and Flame Prince bounced around in her head. She had mixed feelings about the three of them, because even when they upset her or made her mad they would always be her friends. At about 4 am Fionna finally fell asleep.

Marshall's POV

Marshall watched Fionna until she was out of sight. Quiet surrounded him and once again he is alone.

"I should be used to it by now, but I guess not. Alright, time to hunt."

Marshall allowed his senses open up, soaking up the scents and sounds of the rain forest. He hears steps and he hones in trailing it. Marshall loves the hunt. His demonic side relished in it. His eyes dilate showing nothing but blood red. The steps came closer rounding the tree hedge. Marshall pounces attacking allowing himself to be feral. This would temporarily make him forget his love. Fionna.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Song Marshall sings is called "Best I Ever Had" by Gary Allen. I have no credits for this song. **

Marshall's POV

I tackle the bear to the ground. The bear claws my chest tearing my shirt making claw marks into the skin on my chest. I grow out my nails and slash the bear in the chest and the bear roars with pain. He comes at me snarling and jaw ready to bite my face. I smirk as I lean to the side and bite into the skin of the bear. My teeth go right into his flesh and I start to feed. The bear bellows in pain. Eventually I can hear the heart beat fading as I drain him of his blood. Stepping back I drop the bear and it lands backwards lifeless.

Growling into a roar I run to find my wolf pack. Yes, my pack. They did contribute to some of my raising after all, and I am the alpha. I howl as I run into a small clearing. The wolves howl in return. Morphing myself into a huge werewolf vampire I run through the woods. My pack surrounds me growling and whimpering. We all take off running drooling and panting. We stop on a hill and I tackle a group into play. After tussling for a good while we all curled up and fell asleep.

I wake up to the feel of my burning. I hiss away from the sun and go into the den under the hill. My demon side is no longer in control. Some time in my sleep I changed back into my regular form. I sit on the ground with my legs crossed and put my hands up to my face. Even after last night, the thought of Fionna is present. The image of her flashed in my head.

"Fionna…" I sigh to myself.

I reach over to the box that I keep in the den, and pulled out the compact umbrella. Next I find my old black beanie hat. I smile at the skull and cross bones remembering when I painted it on to make it more bad ass. I pull it over my head. Leaving from the den I open up the umbrella and start floating home. The sun was still rising and I raced to get home before it was up all the way. It only took three minutes to get home. Once inside my cave I closed the umbrella and propped it up against the cave wall.

"Now to take a shower, and get some tunes in."

That's when I remembered. I left my axe bass in the tree.

"Fuck." I groan to myself.

"Guess I'll shower and go get it."

I go into my house observing that at some point Cake must have fixed my house. Now there was a new door and the around the door had been repaired. I float up to my bathroom and turn my shower on. While I wait for the water to heat up I brush my teeth.

"Fucking water takes forever to heat up!"

The water is finally hot by the time I strip down. The hot water feels nice. My showers are the only times I get to feel warm. I mean, unless I drink blood. I feel a little guilty drinking the bear. I know Fionna would not approve at all. I touch my chest where the bear clawed me, and my skin is smooth. Drinking blood increases my healing abilities. Ten minutes pass by until I wash myself and my hair. I towel off and go into my room for clothes.

"I really need to do some laundry."

In what feels like forever I find black skinny jeans, boxers and a black long sleeve shirt with a hood that says Metalica on the front. I style my hair and float out my window to the forest for my axe bass. I find it in on the tree branch right where I left it. I grab it and head back to my house with Fionna on my mind again.

"I wonder what will happen now. How long will she wait to talk to me now?"

'I don't know.'

"You again."

'Get over it, I'm you.'

"Shut up!"

'You just told yourself to shut up.'

"Whatever!"

'Okay, whatever.'

"Stop talking!"

'I will when you stop. You the one think-talking to yourself.'

"Fine."

'Fine.'

"STOP IT!"

'You stop!'

"UUGGHHH!"

'…'

"That's right you shut it."

I sigh walking to my house. I throw my umbrella down and go to my couch hovering over it. I start to play.

"So you sailed away into a grey sky morning

Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring

And nothing's quite the same now

I just say your name now.

But it's not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

You don't want me back

You're just the best I ever had.

So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony

Remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely

Well send it in a letter

Make yourself feel better.

But it's not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

You don't want me back

You're just the best I ever had."

Fionna's POV:

"Fionna? Fionna honey." Fionna wakes up to cake gently shaking her.

"Mmmno." Fionna grumbles wanting to go back to sleep.

"Fionna! Come on baby cakes! It's time to get up! It's one in the afternoon." Cake is using her mom voice again. "You haven't eaten anything. What do you want? I'll fix it for you."

"Peanut butter and jelly sounds good."

"Okay baby, get dressed. Remember we have to be at Gumball's by three. We're supposed to help him plan the music party that's coming up in two days. Remember?"

"Oh yea!"

Fionna is excitedly gets ready. She loves music and despite of yesterday, she is looking forward to the party. She freshens up in the bathroom and dresses in her usual clothes. She stuffs her hair into her bunny hat as soon as she gets down stairs. Cake brings her sandwich out to her. They both sit down onto the couch and she starts chowing down taking big bites.

"Do you know what songs you will want to sing at the party?" Cake asks with genuine curiosity.

"Umm, I don't really know. I was thinkin' I could sing a few of my own, but I thought that maybe Marshall Lee and I could sing couple together, too. Last time we sang together everyone seemed to really like it." Fionna said this trying to not think about yesterday.

Cake eyed Fionna as she said this. It was easy for her to that something was bothering her human sister.

"What's goin' on baby cakes? What's bothering you?"

Fionna's face flushed a little thinking about it, but shook her head at her sister. Cake sighed.

"Just some biz junkin' my head up. I'll figure it out. After Gumball's I'm gonna go hang out by my thinking tree." Fionna replied hoping Cake would let it go.

"Okay sweetie. But ya know I'm here for you." Cake replied being sisterly.

Fionna felt appreciative to have Cake. No matter what she could always count on Cake having her back. She was her best friend.

"I'll go get my back pack and we can get goin'." Fionna smiled at her sister already going up the latter.

Cake stretched to the Candy Kingdom so that they wouldn't be late meeting with Gumball. This time when they got there the ballroom door was empty and Peppermint Maid and Prince Gumball were the only ones inside. Cake and Fionna couldn't help but blush for a brief moment walking through the doors.

"Fionna! Cake! I am so glad you are here. What do you think is better: Multi colored lights or just plain white ones? Peppermint maid and I are having a slight disagreement." He said giving a slightly annoyed look at Peppermint Maid, who smiled back firm but polite.

"Multi colored for sure!" Fionna answers quickly.

Prince Gumball gives a defeated look to Peppermint Maid.

"Multi colored lights for the stage then." He says giving in.

Fionna giggles. She thinks it's funny how Gumball can be so dramatic. PG blushes. He then hands Peppermint Maid a small list.

"I need you to get everything on this list done."

"Yes your highness." She replies taking the list. "Oh, Cake, could you help Peppermint Maid with the list?" Gumball asks glancing over to Cake.

"Sure thing." Cake replies following the little maid out of the room.

"So, what do you need me to help you with?" Fionna asks feeling excited about the party.

Gumball laughs, a smile covering his face. He didn't know how this human girl could make him feel like this. Her enthusiasm was contagious, though. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You can help me pick out some snacks for the party by sampling my new recipes."

"That sounds mathematic! To the kitchen!"

They both head to the kitchen with the prince leading the way. They entered a small kitchen that only the prince used for his experimental baking and such. Fionna raised an eye brow as they entered. The candy prince didn't normally let anyone into this kitchen. Why was he letting her, and why now? Fionna tried to not show her surprise at being there, but failed. Prince Gumball read it on her face clear as day.

"Fionna, don't feel out of place. I want you to be here because you important to me and I trust you." Using his charming princely tone making Fionna blush.

"Oh, okay."

Prince Gumball didn't want her to become uncomfortable, so he turned and pulled some pre made dough out of the refrigerator placing it onto the island counter. Fionna walked over to the sink and washed her hands to her elbows. She knew Gumball well enough to just automatically do it. She toweled dried her hands off ready for her instructions to help. Prince Gumball had pulled more things out.

"Want to help me roll some dough for cookies?"

"Sure!"

Fionna waited for him to make her "station" on the other side of the counter, but he made it beside him instead. Fionna looked at him a little confused. Why was this making her nervous? She was over him and it was just making cookies. Gumball smiled at her and waited for her to come over. Fionna tried to tell herself to not flush, but her face did a little anyways. Prince Gumball handed her a rolling pin and Fionna grabbed looking down at her dough getting it ready. She grabbed it where Prince Gumball's hand was, and they touched hands. At that moment her and Gumball locked eyes and blushed.

"Oh, sorry." Fionna said, feeling some kind fluttery feeling. 'What the glob, man?!' She said in her head.

The prince gave a little laugh.

"Fionna, do you really think I have been offended in some way?" 'This girl can be so innocent.' He thought.

"No, I guess not. It's just that… I.. know you like your space." Fionna answered thinking back to the times that they had gotten close before and the Prince seemed to always distance himself.

"Fionna." The prince said in a serious tone. Fionna looked up at him. He was now facing her, standing about four inches away. "That's when you were younger. I am older than you by five years. It was inappropriate then, but now… now you're older." He said trying to truly covey his words to her for her to understand.

While he was talking to her Fionna turned her body facing him. She was standing a little closer looking into his eyes. It wasn't intentionally done; it was just an action she did subconsciously. Prince Gumball's words sunk in her mind. Prince Gumball watched her as she connected the dots. Fionna bit her bottom lip still in thought.

'Glob, she is so beautiful and sexy. Does she even know what she's doing biting her bottom lip? And this close to me? Tease!' Prince Gumball thought to himself.

'If he is telling me the truth then that means that PG could have really liked me all this time, and was just waiting for me to get older! But why didn't he say something before? Why keep it to himself? I would have understood.' Fionna thought confused and conflicted. 'What if he didn't then and does now? Why does it even matter to me? I'm completely over him, right?'

Fionna started to snap out of her thoughts. While she was dazed into her own head she was still standing face to face with him. Prince Gumball noticed her coming out of her thoughts and smiled. Fionna's face was now red.

"S-so, what do you really mean?" Fionna was feeling nervous.

Prince Gumball moved closer to her and she could smell his candy breath.

"I have always enjoyed when we touch, Fionna. I just couldn't allow it before. It would have been unacceptable as a prince. Now that you are older I don't have to worry as much. For example, I can hug you." He said wrapping Fionna into a hug pressing their bodies together.

Fionna was surprised at his words and hug, and was going to pull away. But, for some reason she couldn't. It felt good, and maybe it was partially due to finally knowing that she wasn't a rejected female to the prince. She returned the hug wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek on his shoulder. It was like getting attention that had been refused for so long. Prince Gumball couldn't resist laying his cheek onto her head.

'Glob, I have waited so long for this.' He thought to himself closing eyes to cherish the moment.

Prince Gumball could even smell the strawberry shampoo he had given her as a birthday present. He smiled pleased that she was indeed using it. He wondered if she thought of him when she used it. That thought excited him, and he could feel the excitement swell in his pants as well. Fionna was still dazed hugging Prince Gumball when she felt something and it caught her attention. For some reason Fionna kind of liked it, but wasn't sure why. Gumball let his arms lose a little and backed his head up to look at Fionna. Fionna was going to move too, but he held her there, and so she looked up at him confused of what he was going to do now.

"Fionna, do you like hugging me?" he asked his face flushing more. He waited anxious of her answer.

Fionna's face was now helplessly red, as she thought a moment.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. I mean.. I'm not really used to touching you like this. Or in general." Her voice was shy and innocent.

That only turned Prince Gumball on more. Because even though she had slayed many foes and encountered evil; she was still so innocent. A smile that Fionna had never seen before appeared on his face.

"Fionna?" he said in a smooth cooing voice.

"Y- yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" His face turned a little more serious.

"Like, on the cheek?" her voice sheepish.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Fionna's song "Brave" By Sara Bareilles. I do not have any rights to song. **

Fionna's POV:

Prince Gumball gave a little giggle. 'Oh Fionna.. you're so adorable!' he thought to himself.

Fionna started to feel a little uncomfortable at this point. Her emotions for the prince were starting to get scrambled up, and she didn't want to do something she'd regret later. She started to pull away from Gumball's grip harder. He felt her pulling away so he loosened up. The last thing he wanted to do was make her run away from him.

"Hey, maybe we should get back to the party planning." She said giving a small smile.

Prince Gumball cleared his throat and gave a half smile.

"Of course. Now, this type of dough is for white chocolate cookies. I have a special raspberry jam that goes into the center. You roll the dough, cut the shape of the cookie and then put the raspberry tablet into the center. When it bakes it'll be equally portioned for the perfect combination. I've been spending the past month perfecting the recipe."

"Dude, I love white chocolate!" Fionna says excited.

"I know." Prince Gumball keeps his gaze down on the dough, but Fionna sees his expression.

Fionna laughs and gives him a light shove on the shoulder. They finish cutting out the cookies and put them into the oven. Fionna wanted to avoid an awkward moment while the cookies baked, so she thought of a perfect excuse.

"Hey Gummy, is there a bathroom close to here?"

Prince Gumball smiled at the use of his nick name.

"Yes, two doors down the hall."

"I'll be back." Fionna hurried to the bathroom.

'Glob! What is with the guys lately!? At this rate I might as paint my face red! PG… I don't know what to do or say around him now. These guys are confusing me. Why did they do this at the same time?' Fionna thought to herself. She looked into the mirror in front of the sink. A sudden idea pops into her mind.

"Oh Glerby! What if they are in cahoots together and they are just having a bet or something?! I am not a game!" she whispers loudly to her reflection.

The thought made her angry.

"How dare they play with me like this! But then again… they all might mean it. Still though, they could know about each other and they're trying to do that alpha crap that Cake told me about. I don't know…" Fionna realized she was loud whispering to herself still. She sighed.

Fionna walked into the hall to see Cake walking towards her. It gave Fionna relief that she wouldn't have to alone with Gumball. Cake notices Fionna tense.

"What's wrong sugar?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad you're here." Fionna immediately regretted saying that.

"What do you mean nothing? What's up? Did PG do something? Are ya'll arguing?"

"Sshhh! We're not arguing!" Fionna responds trying to get her feline sister to calm down.

Cake quiets down her voice. "Is he making moves on my baby sister?! Oh no! I will not have that happen after he broke your heart!"

Fionna was now feverishly red.

"CAKE! SSHHHH!" she yells, and then face palms herself.

Fionna and Cake both go into the kitchen where Prince Gumball is. He looks over at them with a faint smile and one eye brow raised.

"Is everything okay?"

"You tell me." Cake responds crossing her arms.

Fionna sighs rolling her eyes.

"Are the cookies ready?" Fionna asks trying to change the subject.

Both Cake and Prince Gumball look over at Fionna. Fionna was staring a warning look at Cake to stop. Cake stepped back and sat on a stool. Prince Gumball put his hand on the back of his neck and slightly tilting his head to the side, smiling his prince smile.

"They should be ready in about two more minutes."

Fionna sniffed the air making her nose look like a bunny's. Prince Gumball let out a little giggle. Fionna then gave him a confused look, and he cleared his throat trying to make it not sound like he just giggled. Cake was observing the two picking up the new tension that radiated of them. Fionna looks over at Cake. Cake now had a big smile on her face, and she gave Fionna a wink.

"Oh, I know what's going on here!" Cake said looking over at Fionna.

Fionna now stared at her sister with one eye twitching and a little blush rising in her cheeks. The ding from the oven almost made Fionna jump. Gumball pulled out the cookies and they looked delicious. Both Fionna and Cake ran over to the cookies with big eyes.

"They smell like heaven…." Fionna said basically drooling.

Prince Gumball watched her laughing.

"Thank you." He replied sighing to himself. 'I wish she would look at me like that' he thought to himself making his lips pouty for a second. "Well, go ahead! Try some!"

In less than a second Cake and Fionna had a handful, and already stuffing one into their mouths. Fionna's face and eyes shined while she chewed the cookie. It was one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten.

'Warm, soft outside and moist gooey inside. Perfection!' She thought to herself.

"These. Taste. Delicious!"

"Feel free to take come with you home."

"Really? Thanks Gummy!" Fionna said as she hugged him and Gumball blushed surprised by her hug.

Cake cleared her throat, and Fionna let go to see Cake narrowing her eyes at the prince.

"Well, if there's nothing else you need help with I guess we'll be heading back home." Cake said sounding like a protective mom.

"Actually, there is one more thing I'd like to discuss. Then I will have everything under control." He replied.

"What is it?" Fionna said ready to tackle whatever needed to be done. Prince Gumball smiled at her enthusiasm always ready to help.

"I thought that maybe I could have you input on what music should be played."

"Well, shouldn't everything be played? It is a music party." Fionna paused momentarily thinking to herself. ""Oh! Maybe we could leave the music and mic open for everyone? It would be kinda like a Party Patty party! I was kind of already thinking it would be like that." Fionna said excited.

Prince Gumball thought about her suggestion. 'With her excitement how can I say no? If the mic is open I know that Marshall Lee will show up and sing for sure. I don't want that crud vampire stealing my attention! BUT, that also leaves an opportunity for me to sing, too. So.. I guess it would turn to my favor a little. It can be a chance to show her I can be exciting. Besides, it is an open party. It won't be formal, and everyone will be wearing party clothes. Plus, how can I resist hearing Fionna sing again. It's been a couple years since the last time.'

Prince Gumball looked to Fionna, who was waiting for his answer.

"I can do that. BUT only if you promise to sing a few songs." He said watching her blush.

"Oh, um… okay." Fionna's blush went into her ears.

"My man and I can sing a song, too!" Cake said clapping her hands. "Oh, come on Fionna! We gotta go so I can talk to my Mochro so we can pick a song. It's going to take me a while to fix his voice box, too."

Fionna nudged Cake with her elbow. "No old grandma voice, huh?" she teased.

Cake rolled her eyes. "Don't even talk 'bout that! Ugh!"

Fionna and Prince Gumball both laughed.

"See ya, PG!" they said in unison.

Fionna got to the door, stopped and turned around. "Hey, I can write a song with Marshall to sing for the party! Everyone liked it last time!" She said with a fist pump.

Prince Gumball did NOT like that idea, but he waved to her and replied, "Okay." His mind however yelled 'SHIT!'

Fionna and Cake walked to the gate of the Candy Kingdom in silence. Cake gazed over to Fionna who was clearly lost in thought.

"So, you wan' talk 'bout it?" Cake asked in her thick accented voice.

"No, but I think while you're at LM's I'm going to go home." still thinking.

"Does this concern a certain candy prince? I notice things."

"I don't know. Maybe it does. Maybe it's just guys in general. I'm feeling kinda jammed up. I just need some me time and think on it." Fionna wasn't wanting to tell Cake about her encounter with FP just yet.

Cake stopped walking looked at her human sister examining her.

"There's something more going on. Something has changed or happened." Cake was now suspicious and curious. She searched Fionna's eyes. "Flame Prince!?" she hissed. "What did he do?!" Cake grew up to Fionna's size.

"What? How?" Fionna was confused on how Cake already figured out he has shown back up.

"Peppermint maid. She wanted to make sure I knew that lil heart breaker was showing his face around here again." Cake back to being like a mom.

Fionna sighed. "He didn't touch me. I found him passed out in a field and I saved him. I only stayed around him long enough for him to not die. When he woke up he was being apologetic, but I still left." Fionna was holding back a tear. Talking about it must have picked an emotional scab.

"Well, I'm glad that he didn't do anything." Cake's voice sounded softer now.

"I'll see you later at home. I am going to work on some jams." Fionna was holding her sadness inside, and her cat sister could tell.

"Alright honey." Cake replied, but then changed her answer. "Well… actually I thought I'd stay the night with my Mochro tonight." Cake knew her sister needed room and time to herself.

"Okay." She said hugging her now normal size Cake good bye. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll be home around two or three." Cake called out to Fionna who was already running home.

Fionna's only response was throwing her hand up. It didn't take to her too long to get home. She hurried to her room and looked under her bad. She reached for the dark blue guitar case pulling it in front of her. Fionna was carved into the case. She popped the locks and opened it. There it sat; her very own guitar.

***FLASHBACK***

Marshall Lee flew through my window while I was working on music sheets for a song. It was two months into my lessons. I had been using Marshall's guitar, but when I noticed he didn't have it. I was disappointed.

"No guitar today?"

Marshall smiled at me. "We will have our lessons, but I have a surprise first. Come on bunny, hop on." He told me pointing to his back.

I did, but slapped his head for calling me bunny. He floated us out to Cypress Lake; the lake that has my thinking tree. It was a beautiful day. We landed on the ground, and beside my tree was a guitar case with a crimson red bow on it. Fionna engraved on the front.

"Oh my glob! Marshall?!" I gasped touching the case.

"Hey, you haven't even opened it yet. Aren't you going to look inside?" he asked giving a small laugh.

"Oh yea!" I giggled.

I open the case to see a pearl midnight blue guitar. A long stem white rose was hand painted on one side of the guitar. The other side had a crystal sword. It's a blood read with light blue. The guitar strings are the same color as the sword. I picked it up in total awe; tears warning me they're about to fall.

"Turn it over and read the back." Marshall said softly.

I turn it over and the back and it reads "To Fionna the human: to help put your pieces together. From Marshall Lee: the bad ass Vampire King."

I start crying after reading it.

"Oh glob, Fi! I thought you would like it!" He says hugging me from behind.

"I love it! That's why I'm crying!" I say turning around to hug him.

***FLASH BACK OVER!***

Fionna smiled as she picked up her guitar. When Marshall gave her the guitar she started to always carry a guitar pick. One day she lost her pick battling Ice Queen, and it was right before her music lessons. When she arrived at Marshall's and told him she had lost the pick he gave her a magic pick. It would always come to her when she needed it, and go back to where it was kept when she was done. All she had to do was snap her fingers.

Fionna put the guitar's strap around her shoulder ready to go to the lake. Marshall stayed heavy on her mind, but she resisted going to his house. She snapped her fingers and started to play. Words came to her mind after strumming her guitar for about five minutes. The setting sun was glaring in her eyes, so she closed them.

"You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up.

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

Please, I wanna see you be brave."

By the time Fionna opened her eyes again the sun was already down and the night sky was filled with stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, seriously ya'll! Please give me some feedback! I need to know you're enjoying the story! Thank you **

Marshall's POV:

Marshall jammed out in his house for a couple of hours and decided to take a break. He floated to his kitchen and pulled out a big slice of watermelon. Instead of just sucking the red out he ate it. It's not often he gets to actually consume his food, and watermelon is something he could actually eat. 'Might as well do a load of laundry, and clean up a bit.' He thought to himself looking at the living room. After a few loads of laundry was done and the living room back to normal he was now feeling a nap. Besides, last night he slept with the wolves for only a couple hours. Marshall pulled back the sheets and actually got into bed. It didn't take long for him to dream.

"Big words for someone who is MY prisoner." They strap my father to a chair that magically appeared from thin air. "Hope you enjoy this little show you've earned. I will enjoy it more than you, I promise." He says walking to my sister lust filling his voice.

"Keos, are you going to leave us some?" the taller of the two men asks.

"Yea, come on Keos, we helped get this party started." The shorter man says in a whining tone.

The leader, Keos, glares back at the two men. The men jump and drop to their knees. Keos smiles and replies looking my father in the eyes, "I don't share. You two can share when I'm done."

Keos kneels down in front of Marcie, blocking her from my view. He takes out a big bowie looking knife and cuts her shirt open. Marceline must have woken up during that because I could hear her whimper.

"Marcie, don't cry or scream baby! That's what he wants!" dad yells trying to free himself.

One of the men takes a knife out and stabs his shoulder. Not even flinching from pain my father hits the man in the face with his head; making the man fall backwards. The taller man takes out what looks like a bladed whip. He whips it around my father's chest and arms, and pulls it tight enough for all the blades to pierce skin. My father growls at the man. The other man got off the floor punching him in the face and then ripping the knife out of his shoulder. He stabs him again, this time in side. My father shows no pain, only looks defiantly into their eyes and then back to my sister. I look over to my sister as well.

"Why are you doing this?" she squeaked out.

Keos laughs at her. "Because offspring such as you shouldn't exist. Ask your outcaste father. Don't you know child? That's why he left his own realm. When your demon mother got pregnant with you he ran away like a coward. Your bitch mother followed him here. Your parents should not even be. It's an abomination.. a threat, and we found out. Even with living in a neighboring realm we have eyes on this side. We can't allow you to exist. Any offspring that demon and your bastard father produce must be terminated. But don't worry… I will make sure you enjoy your last moments of life."

"Marceline.." dad couldn't finish his words. The short man punched him again.

I closed my eyes, but I could hear.

"Scream little girl. Doesn't it hurt? No? You must love it." Keos says and I hear my sister quietly sob.

I open my eyes in disbelief. My dad is struggling to free himself while taking stabs and punches from the men. He was covered in his own blood. His eyes locked on me and he whispered something. I guess it was a masking spell, because it looked as though a haze covered me.

"Scream!" Keos demanded.

Keos now has her bent over on her hands and knees now facing my father. She's naked, bloody and her face is twisted in pain. The man cuts her side and she cries out in pain as he flings his filthy self into her. I close my eyes for what seems like hours and open them. Keos tosses my sister to the side.

"Help yourselves gentlemen." He says evilly to the other two men, smirking at my father.

The men take out short knife blades from their belts with wicked smirks.

"Thank you sir." They say in unison walking towards my sister.

Marshall jumped awake hitting onto the floor panting, covered in sweat, and tears streaming down his face. He punches the floor repeatedly, screaming. He stops, caving over sobbing.

"Why?! Why must I relive that?!" he screams out, his voice echoing.

Silence was his only answer. He stayed on his knees for a little while staring into nothing and blacking out. He would have completely blackened out, but something caught his attention. His blood was starting to feel warm and tingly.

"Fionna?" he whispered coming out of the tunnel of blackness. Away from the control of the demon and darkness.

Marshall blinked his eyes focusing. It was Fionna, the light in his world. She was holding the guitar her gave her. Fionna doesn't know this, but, the blood red color she loves so much in her guitar is actually his own blood. When she played it or held it, the Vampire always knew. Marshall had planned on telling her, so she would know how much she meant to him. But every time he tried to tell her, he couldn't. So, here it is three years later and she still has no clue.

"She's not playing it. She is just holding it. Her warmth feels so good." He said floating up and into the shower.

Marshall doesn't even wait for the water to warm up. He uses vampire speed to take his cold shower, towels, and get dressed. Blue and Black flannel button up, dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse. Quickly styles his hair, grabs his axe bass and umbrella heading out the door. It didn't take long for him to figure out where he should go. Fionna almost always went to the lake to play. He hears her strumming out a tune. Instead of announcing his presence he turns himself invisible. He goes under the tree into the shade and closes up the umbrella hiding it in the tree. His breathing stops listening to her sing. Her voice is amazing.

"Are you singing about me with your beautiful angel voice?" Marshall whispers out loud.

Fionna looks stunning as she finishes up her song. The night sky and stars surrounding her, HIS Fionna. If only she knew how much he loved her. The Vampire King himself gave her his blood as a gift. Sure the guitar was part of it, but it was more than that. It was him showing he cared enough for her to bleed. To bare pain for her, and give her anything.

'You help the darkness stay away. I forget my pain and loneliness. Somehow I forget I'm a monster when I'm with you.' His thoughts then switched to his memory that appeared in his dream.

It was a little different than before. Clearer. He had never remembered Keos's words so clearly before.

'What did he mean outcast? My father lived in a village. He was respected. Why was being with my mother wrong?' He wasn't sure what to think.

While Marshall was remembering this he floated into the tree branches making them rustle.

"Marshy?" Fionna asked barely above a whisper.

This brought the vampire's attention to the little blonde human immediately. He turned himself visible again.

"Yep, it's me. Marshy? You having a bad day?" he asked floating on his back with his hands behind his head.

Marshall lowered himself beside Fionna, trying to act like his usual self. She was clearly feeling a little emotional to use Marshy. That was used back when things were bad due to that dick head Flame Prince. Fionna sighed.

"Well, things have be confusing me lately. Like, PG today. And, I ran into FP yesterday."

"Wait, what? What did PG do! And what the hell is FP here for?!" Marshall was jealous but protective.

"Well, FP was out in the rain, so –"

"Don't tell me you helped that ass hole! After her tried –"

"I couldn't leave him! He would have died!" Fionna screamed.

"He deserves worse." Marshall said in a harsh hissing voice.

"I'm a hero. It's against my code." Fionna said tears stinging her eyes.

Marshall softened up. 'For the Vampire King you sure are soft for this little human.' He shooed that thought.

"Fi?"

"….. yeah?" she sniffled.

"What did PG do now?" he questioned deciding to hit the subject of Flame Prince after.

"Oh.. He was more affectionate today than usual."

Marshall growled to himself at the thought of that pansy touching HIS Fionna.

"How do you mean?" he asked trying to get more information.

Fionna put her hand on her chin making a thinking face.

"Well, he let me help in his private kitchen today. He hugged me.. and…" Fionna's face began to flush. "He basically told me he has always liked being close to me, and now that I'm older it's okay…." Fionna's face got even redder.

Marshall was growing with fury. With the way she was getting red he knew there was more.

"What else?" he asked trying to not show his anger.

"….." Fionna sighed, looking up at a very impatient vampire face. She blurted it out "He asked if he could kiss me!" She covered her mouth. She basically yelled it.

Marshall clenched his jaw. "Did you?" he looked down. If she had, he didn't want to look her in the face. He wouldn't want to show his pain.

"Marshall.. NO!" she answered. "Dude, I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to do something I would regret later. Plus, he still broke my heart and was a dick about it."

Marshall smiled with relief. 'THANK GLOB!'

"Did this make you have feelings for him, though? Or are you unsure on how to tell him you don't feel the same?" Marshall was now using his usual voice. 'Remember _Marshy_, you're her friend and she needs you right now. Not a jealous guy.' He told himself.

"I don't know what to think right now. How am I supposed to feel? It's like, I don't know." She sighed. "All I know is I have feelings that are being messed with right now. And now PG has the music party the day after tomorrow. I promised to be there and sing."

"You could skip out and hang out with me." Marshall suggested hopeful. Plus, I didn't get an invitation."

"It's an open party. Plus, when does Marshall Lee the VAMPIRE KING let such a thing as an invitation keep him out of the party? A music party at that?" Fionna questioned in a teasing voice.

"You have a point, bunny." Marshall answered floating close to her neck letting his fangs drop.

Fionna quivered. That kiss changed things for some reason. Between her legs burned a little, and her blood warmed. Fionna felt a weird new mood come over her. She felt like acting flirtatious. It made her feel… hot?

'Is this the feeling Cake told me I would get when I got older? I almost wanna act a little bad. Not in a harmful way…. Different.' She wasn't sure what to think.

"Hey, I was thinking we could write a song and sing it for the party." She said trying to push her urges off.

Marshall Lee, of course noticed and raised an eye brow thinking it over. Then he got the perfect idea.

"Okay bunny. But, I want you to sing with me and my band at the Nightosphere. That way you know what a real music party is." He answered sticking his lizard tongue out.

"You have a deal, Vampire King." Fionna answered pretty confident.

"Let's go work on this song." He said picking her up bridal style.

Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck. They flew to his cave not speaking. When they walked into the house Marshall went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out two Cherry sodas and tossed one over to his human company. Fionna caught it with ease. They both pop the tabs at the same time, taking some satisfying gulps.

"So Fi, what are you going to sing?"

"Not gonna tell ya, dude. You have to wait." Fionna says winking one eye.

"Come on, tell me." He says disappearing and re appearing in front of her face upside down, making a puppy face.

Fionna pushes his face away giggling. "No."

Marshall grabs her hand and puts his feet on the floor. Before she pulls away he pulls her forward into himself. He quickly holds her arms to her side to restrain her.

"Just sing me a small part?" he whispers seductively close to her ear.

Fionna heats up at the heat of his breath on her ear and his tone. She blushes as she turns her head.

"Marshall Lee! No, not even one verse! No let go. Don't be a wingus!"

Marshall sighs an okay and lets go. As soon as he did she turned and punched his chest. It didn't hurt him, but it was done to stress her point.

"Let's get started!" Fionna said excited, and with that they did.

They jammed out and laughed all night into early morning. By the time they finished up the song it was around three am. Fionna yawned, feeling a little sleepy.

"Hey Fi, you want to go to sleep?" Marshall asked noticing that she was getting tired. He forgets that humans need more sleep than vampires.

"No, let's just chill and talk for a bit."

"Okay, what about?" Marshall remembered then the Fire looked over to Fionna who was laid on the floor. She was already falling asleep. "Hey Fi, I have a couch ya know." He said shaking her shoulder.

"The floor is more comfy." She said sleepily.

"There's no way I'm going let you sleep on the floor." He said picking her up.

"Marshall, no. I said I don't wanna sleep on the couch. It's not comfortable." She whined.

"I'm not taking you to the couch. You're going to sleep in my bed." He answered

Fionna woke up when he said that.

"B- but where will you sleep?"

"I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No, don't do that. I would feel bad."

"It's okay, it's not like I'm not going to just float. The couch won't bother me." He said winking with a smirk.

"No, you should sleep in your bed. I'll sleep on the couch instead of the floor."

"Nope, too late. You are going to sleep in my bed, that's final."

"I refuse to take your own bed from ya, dude." Fionna's voice was firmer.

Marshall got to his room and dropped her on his bed.

"Alright, fine. We will _both_ sleep in my bed. That solves the dilemma."

Fionna thought about it, still sitting on his bed. 'Well, his bed _is_ really comfy. Aaaand we have snuggled up before. It's not like something will happen.."

Marshall was expecting her to refuse, but she simply answered. "Alright." He was pleasantly surprised. Fionna took her shoes and socks off pulling the sheet and blanket up. Before laid down she looked up to Marshall who was floating beside the bed.

"Gezz Marshy, you look like a perv watching me like that." She said sticking her tongue out.

Marshall blushed, because he realized she was right. He dropped down stealing her bunny hat.

"You're not allowed to sleep with your bunny hat on. Plus, don't you want pj's?" he asked will blushing.

"I don't have any with me. I don't even have my back pack with me."

Marshall remembered.

"I'll get you something comfy to wear." He said floating to his drawers opening one. He found her a black t-shirt and gym shorts. "Here ya go", he said floating back to her.

Fionna got up and changed in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair out. She also used the mouth wash on his counter. When she was done she walked out to see that Marshall had changed as well. Now he wore a black tank and black gym shorts. He looked hot. Fionna blushed climbing into the bed. Marshall floated above the other side of the bed.

"Fi, don't get mad, but I want to ask you as question."

"I'll try to not get mad." Fionna hesitantly answered.

"What happened when you ran into Flame Prince?"

Fionna sighed. "I saved him, and waited with him until he woke up to be sure he wouldn't die. He woke up and apologized about before. He tried to get back with me."

Fionna sounded sad again, and he wanted to kill that stupid flame jerk.

"No one would have blamed you if you had left him to die."

"I know. I know that. But I would have known, and I don't want to be bitter like that." Fionna said sadly.

Marshall hated seeing her said like that. The way Flame Prince almost took the Fionna he knew away tormented him. He let himself float down onto the bed facing Fionna who was facing the other way. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fi.. I should have been with you that day. I knew he was turning evil, and I didn't do anything. I.."

"No, don't do that." Fionna said tears stinging her eyes. "No one knew that he would do that."

"I could have protected –" His words interrupted by Fionna.

"Marshall! Stop! You didn't know. Cake didn't know. I didn't know. I didn't know he would try to force me. It's my fault."

That made Marshall angry. "Your fault?! Fi fi! What are you talking about!? Don't ever say that again! It was NOT your fault! He said instinctively pulling her into his arms.

Fionna started to sniffle as Marshall held her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against himself. Burying his face into the hair by her ear, he tried to comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Special shouts out to those who reviewed for me-Thank you! Sorry it took longer than usual to post the new chapter! It was hard to divide this chapter and the next one.**

"Sshhh… it's okay. I'm here." Marshall cooed into Fionna's ear. Fionna seemed to calm down from that fairly quickly.

"You're always here for me. Please don't ever leave me." She said sniffling a little.

Marshall smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it!" he whispered to her.

Fionna turned over facing Marshall, a smile splayed on her face. She looked her beautiful blue eyes right into Marshall's. She loved his eyes, because they were his and the only reason she needed. Fionna took a closer look at his eyes. Crimson red was the main color. Golden specks lay around his pupil, and gold outlines the red on the outside itself.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." Marshall whispered looking into her eyes. Damn, her eyes can mesmerize.

Fionna hugged Marshall into a tight hug. Marshall hugged her back with equal force bringing their bodies together. She dug her face into the crook of his neck. Marshall buried his face into her hair breathing her in. She smelled wonderful. Their legs intertwining bringing them closer together Marshall lowers his arms to her waist. He holds her tight to himself once again.

"Marshy, I promise to always be here for you, too." Fionna whispers.

"You want to be there for me.. with me?" he asks in his low sexy vampire voice. Being this close to her was driving him mad.

Fionna's insides burned. The feeling was hot and new to her. She moved her face from his neck to his ear. When she did this she slid her body a little against him. She liked the way it felt, and she could feel wetness pooling into her center. It was difficult for Marshall to suppress his groan.

"Yes." Fionna whispered into his ear, and then kissed his cheek.

Her lips were soft and warm, and the kiss was tender. Marshall kissed her back on her cheek. Except he let his linger and it was placed on the edge of her lips. His lips felt cool against her skin. Fionna liked it. Fionna blushed as he looked at her with a crooked smile. Fionna's heart beat ski rocketed. Her face was still less than an inch away from his face.

"M- Marshall.." she whispered closing her eyes leaning closer.

Marshall couldn't hold back any longer. He closed the remaining distance pressing into a passionate kiss. Fionna put her hands on the sides of Marshall's face returning his kiss with the same passion. Fionna nipped at his bottom lip as she parted to gasp for some air. Her whole body was tingling and she was trying to keep her head clear. Fionna's body buzzed for more, but she wanted to think this though. Marshall kissed her forehead with a smirk. He now knew that she did have feelings for him.

""Fi, we don't have to rush into anything." He said trying to keep his voice from sounding giddy. He was happy, but he could tell she wanted to slow down.

Fionna furrowed her brow looking to Marshall. He looked back at her fearful that he jumped to the conclusion of her liking him too quickly.

"Marshall… what is this? And then the other kiss before? I know you like to flirt and mess with me, but… Marshall, you're confusing my heart guts. And it's not fair." Fionna said thinking hard about her words and looking into Marshall's eyes.

'There you go looking into my soul again.' "Fi, I am not messing with you." He said in a reassuring voice.

"Just tell me. Say what you wanna say." She said covering her face with her hands.

Marshall smiled. 'You were singing about me.' He took Fionna's hands away from her face. "Fionna, I like you." A small blush covered his cheeks. "I like you a lot. Like, in a can't keep you out of my head kind of way. I have had feelings for you since the first time we met." He was now for sure violet.

Fionna's cheeks were fiercely blushed. "Really?" she was surprised the most by the last sentence.

"Yeah. How could I not? You're beautiful and amazing. You kind of radiate goodness." He answered feeling corny.

Fionna giggled. It made her heart guts feel like butterflies, and she felt as though she'd float away. She hugged him with her arms around his neck.

"I have feelings for you, too." Her was voice soft.

Marshall's heart felt as though it would explode. Relief and happiness flowed into him like waves.

"But, right now I am also confused with other feelings." She said her voice sounding conflicted. Marshall's heart dropped.

"You have feelings for someone else, too?" Marshall asked trying to not let his voice quiver. It felt as if he had been given something he's always wanted and then having it taken away. In short, it hurt him.

Fionna could tell that she had hurt him. It wasn't purposely done, but she had to be honest. She sighed and looked into his red eyes.

"Marshall, I just want to have a clear head when I make decisions. I don't want to accidently hurt someone. I need to take other people's feelings into consideration."

He knew all too well who she was talking about. His blood boiled for a second, only a second. Marshall knew that flipping out on his little adventuress would only push her away. She would run from him and her emotions if he reacted harshly. He calmed himself down. 'Remember.. she is not good with handling her emotions when it's guy biz. Plus, she's too kind hearted to simply reject how someone else would feel. Even if it puts her own emotions to the side. Fionna is selfless like that.'

Fionna touched his cheek with her hand bringing back to focus on her. What she said and did next shocked him. Which isn't easy to do to the vampire king. She mustered courage up breathing in deeply.

"I have to admit, I have always crushed on you. And… I think…. I think I might lo.. I mean….. I just really…." Fionna sighed feeling almost like she was going to hurl.

Her butterflies returned with a vengeance and she could physically feel her face burn. Marshall stayed motionless, not even breathing as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"I… don't want toeverbewithoutyou! You are the only one other than Cake I am really close to. You are my best friend. You and me, we just flow together ya' know? Like peanut butter and jelly. I don't want to ever risk losing that. I wouldn't know what to do. My heart guts would explode!" Fionna looked down. She was physically shaking with emotion now.

'Oh Fionna, how am I supposed to be upset? I can't be mad at you for not wanting to lose me in some way.' Marshall could feel warmness in his body and in his heart. She actually cared about him that much!

Marshall placed his hand under her chin making her look at him. "Fionna, there isn't a force strong enough to keep me out of your life. If we end up not being together like that, I'd suck it up and be there for you. I will not force you to choose like that. You are my best friend, too. AND you are far too important to me." He kissed her forehead.

Fionna's face was relieved and tired. "Thanks Marshy." She said softly cuddling into him.

"Fi.. Will you go to the party with me?" he whispered softly feeling like he was asking her out to a prom or something.

"Sure." She whispered sweetly.

She fell asleep while Marshall stroked her hair. Marshall just laid there awake for a while longer thinking about what she said, and what he said. He drifted off to sleep with a big smile on his face.

Later that day Marshall woke up feeling warmer than normal. He opened his eyes looking over to Fionna. She had curled into a ball snuggled into him like a cat. Marshall let a small chuckle escape his lips. Being adopted by cats did rub off on the adventuress, it was adorable. He also realized at some point in his sleep he stripped off his tank top. He smirked at the thought of her waking up blushing to see him topless.

Marshall watched her sleep, her face peaceful taking calm breaths. He couldn't fight the urge to touch her cheek. He reached out and carefully ran his palm down her cheek to her chin. Then he ran his thumb over her lips.

Fionna woke up the second Marshall had touched her face, but she wanted to know what else he would do. She pretended to be undisturbed by his actions.

Marshall carefully moved not wanting to wake her, leaning into her face. He began to silently whisper into her face. It was barely auditable, but Fionna could hear him.

"Fionna…. I wish I could tell you exactly how I feel. It's more than just a cr-" A loud banging knock at the door interrupted.

The sudden sound made Fionna jump up in a fast motion. The action resulted to slamming her head into Marshall's.

Both Fionna and Marshall blushed as they both rubbed their foreheads. Fionna's face double blushed noticing Marshall is totally shirtless. She couldn't help doing a double take. Marshall completely enjoyed her facial expression.

Another loud knock erupted from the door. Marshall made a face, and Fionna's eyes got a little big realizing his thoughts.

"Cake better not….." he said irritated.

"It can't be her! She stayed at Lord Mochro's last night!" She said trying to calm the vampire king down a bit.

Marshall floated to his window to see who was at the door. He scowled seeing that it was the stupid candy prince.

"Looks like Gumbutt came here instead of sending your sister." His voice clearly pissed that Prince Gumball showed up.

"Maybe it's about the party tomorrow. He might be asking you about music." Fionna said getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes. Which made the vampire king deviously smirk.

He had an idea… One that will piss off Gumball. He wiped the devious smirk looking to Fionna. He hollered "One sec!" so Prince Gumball wouldn't leave.

"Hey Fi! Why don't you let me find you some fresh clothes to wear? You don't have to wear your dirty ones."

Fionna paused only for a moment. "Okay." She replied blushing.

Marshall pulled out a pair of short blue jean shorts and a short sleeve red and black button up. (Don't ask where the shorts came from. You'll get the answer later.) Fionna went to the bathroom to quickly dress.

Marshall took off his shorts and grabbed his black skinny jeans. Floating down he stated to float down to the door. He opened the door still shirtless making sure Prince Gumball would see him zipping and clasping the button.

Prince Gumball looked annoyed for having to wait for so long at the door. He dismissed the vampire's appearance, and started to say something. That is, until he saw Fionna. His mouth stopped and his brain went into a stupor.

She innocently walked up waving one hand. "Hey PG! What's up?" she asked

Prince Gumball stoop there with his mouth slightly parted. There was Fionna; no bunny hat, wearing Marshall's red and black plaid button up… and it looked like she wasn't wearing any pants!

"Um… PG? Are you okay?" Fionna asked. The candy prince was staring right at her.

Prince Gumball snapped out of it, finding it difficult to hold his composure. "Wha… what exactly has been going on here?!" he asked in a rather demanding voice crossing his arms. "Fionna…. Where are your clothes!? Are you wearing pants?" He was close to freaking out. He felt outraged to see her in another man's clothes.

Fionna's whole body almost turned red as she analyzed the situation. Recognizing the way it looked.

"Whoa! PG! Calm down, dude! I needed to borrow some clean clothes! I have shorts on!" She shouted as she lifted up the shirt.

"Yea, clam down Gummy… It's only _my_ clothes." Marshall said in a tone that transmitted understanding only between him and the prince. Territorial.

Prince Gumball tried to calm down. "What happened to your clothes?" he asked trying to get a grip on the situation.

"Well, I wore them yesterday. I didn't have any clothes with me, because I left my back pack at home. Marshy let me borrow some of his since I spent the night." She answered as if it were no big deal. Marshall Lee was enjoying himself watching this unfold.

PG's eyes got a little bigger. Fionna quickly added additional explanation.

"We stayed up really late working on our song for your party!" she was still blushing.

Marshall put his arm around her shoulders smirking at the candy prince. Fionna was emphasized by the gesture at first, but then she saw how the two were looking at each other. She slid out the door past Gumball pretending to stretch.

"So, what's up PG?" she asked trying to steer the conversation back to the reason that he arrived in the first place.

The guys caught on and quickly turned to each other. "Fionna, could you please allow us a moment alone to discuss something?" PG asked smiling to Fionna.

"Oh! Uh.. sure." She was clearly hesitant to leave them alone. "I gotta go grab my bunny hat, anyhows. Which is?" She looked to Marshall for an answer.

Marshall looked at her with a pleasant yet somehow evil smile. "On the floor beside the bed. Remember?" ending his sentence showing his fangs smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: That one word in the last chapter was supposed to be unfazed, but for some reason my computer put emphasized. Idk.. The song is called "What Makes You Beautiful" I don't have any credit for it. And on a side note: Shout out to Bamsauce! X)**

Fionna blushed and punched Marshall on the shoulder as she walked by. She didn't know how to respond, and things were only getting awkward. Retreat and regroup seemed like the best thing to do.

Prince Gumball glared at Marshall, while Marshall had a huge smirk on his face. Prince Gumball snorted.

"Did you have fun fooling me into thinking that you too had sex last night?" Prince Gumball asked disgusted.

"What makes you think nothing happened?" his smirk widened.

The prince did not want to answer the question, so he answered with a question.

"You are going to the music party, yes?" his voice holding no pleasantness.

"You betcha gummy. Wouldn't miss it. Like Fi fi said… we worked hard…ALL night." His voice trying to convey more.

"You should know that I am only allowing you to come for Fionna. This party was planned for her, because she loves music." His voice started to turn on that candy prince charm again.

Fionna had rushed upstairs to get her hat, and she came to where the ladder space connected to the downstairs to listen. Marshall Lee, being the Vampire King heard her there. Though her breath was silent, her heart beat was unmistakable.

'Time to show her what her candy prince is really like.' Marshall smirked.

"Why are you here gummy worm? Don't you have more plans to make for the party? What do you want?" he antagonized.

"To tell you I intend to spend the evening with Fionna without you around. You are invited to the party, and you can sing your silly little songs. But you stay away from Fionna. Though this party is meant for her; it's for _me_ and her. Not some immature gothic vampire. Tonight is my time." He didn't make his words harsh. He laced it with the charming tone he plays on. Prince Gumball was not a fool. He knew to not speak loud, because Fionna could be listening somewhere in the house.

Marshall raised an eyebrow at the candy prince. "Are you serious?" he laughed in his face. "What makes you think she will want to be around just you? Fionna makes her own choices. She chooses to hang out with me." His voice amused.

"You can "choose" to not be around her. Are you worried to leave her with me? Afraid she'll see I'm a better man?" Gumball challenged.

Fionna couldn't hear everything that was being said. She heard the last thing Marshall said, and then Gumball's response. She didn't know how to feel. Gumball was acting like it was a competition. This was her decision. Not something decided over a battle fought and won by the two of 'em. His lack of respect for her feelings angered her. The way Gumball was speaking to Marshall was out of line as well.

Marshall scoffed a cough towards the candy prince. "I am not going to treat her like that, prissy boy. If you want to have her attention, be a fucking man you pansy."

Prince Gumball's eyes shot daggers and his face contorted repulsed. "I believe I do conduct myself as a man. I actually rule my kingdom." His voice snobby.

Fionna was even more pissed off now. She wanted the pink prince gone, but she couldn't out right correct him. She was eaves dropping on their conversation. An idea struck her. Make him jealous and not want to stay. Plus… she was getting in that weird mood again. Like, wanting to tease. Maybe it was the two being jealous of the other, and Gumball did deserve it for being rude.

Fionna jumped down instead of using the ladder to announce her presence. The guys stopped talking when they heard Fionna. Both looking at her while she walked up acknowledging her presence. She approached them sweet and innocent like.

"Hey Mar mars. Did you still wanna have breakfast and jam some more? I'm kinda really hungry, and you promised me strawberry pancakes right before falling asleep." She said standing beside him and poking his side. Marshall looked at her with questioning eyes, and she winked at him. Marshall smirked with a mischievous face.

He fully understood what was going on. 'You're being a tease!' "You remember that small detail, eh?"

"What? You didn't think I would forget the vampire king offering to cook breakfast, did you?" she said playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Marshall made a feigned pout face making her laugh.

Gumball clearly did not like watching them and cleared his throat rather loudly. They both looked over at him. "Well, I must be getting back to the castle. Fionna, if you don't mind, call me when you get home or stop by. I have something I'd like to discuss."

"I'll call you when I get home." She replied smiling.

With that the candy prince walked to the cave opening and called for his bird. Once he was out of sight Marshall looked at Fionna with great fascination. Fionna looked at him seeing his expression and broke out into laughter. It didn't take long for the vampire to join her.

"Fi… that was absolutely priceless! I didn't think you had that in you!" Marshall said still laughing in between words. He looked at Fionna with new found admiration.

"Well, he was being a butt, so why not?" She giggled. "Besides, he's the one that rejected me before. Why should I jump into great effort for his attention or act like a hopeless puppy? For all I know he could be wanting me now because I don't like him that anymore. I mean, I don't think I do."

Marshall looked over at her slightly surprised. Fionna had confessed that she didn't like Gumball like that. She was growing up, and her thinking and hormones were starting to catch up. Fast. He liked it. He liked it a lot. Marshall stood there zoned out for a minute.

"Marshall? You're being creepy, dude!" Marshall looked over at her and she giggled.

Marshall blushed and ran a hand through his messy raven hair with a smile. 'Wow…. that was embarrassing. She caught me daydreaming about her.' "Hey bunny, how about I make you those pancakes?" he said trying to play cool.

Fionna looked at him with bright eyes. "That sounds math! Need any help?" she asks in a voice that sounds doubtful of his cooking skills.

"Are you trying to imply I can't cook?"

"I remember that time you tried to make cupcakes when I was sad…."

"That was one time! Give me another!"

"Ummm… how about that time you caught soup on fire…" she laughed at his pout face.

Marshall sighed. She did have a point. His cooking skills were a little rusty. But hey! He's a vampire. Vampires don't normally cook food. Marshall blushed a little sighing again. "Alright bunny! But try not to make a mess!" he said winking walking inside.

Fionna blushed remembering when she spilled spaghetti all over the floor. She walked inside swinging the door closed. In the kitchen Marshall was already pulling out the stuff needed for the pancakes. Fionna looked in the fridge to see what else Marshall had.

"Since when do you have eggs?"

Marshall didn't want to admit he secretly kept food for Fionna, so he decided to make her feel silly.

"Since I can drink red. Food coloring in the cabinet." He said in a duh tone.

"Oh.." Fionna felt silly now and decided to quickly switch topics. "Soo, that thing with Gumwad….. care to share about that? It looked like we.. did, ya know." She blushed.

Marshall smirked. "You didn't help making it seem otherwise. You wanted him to think so too? You care to share?" Marshall sounded pretty full of himself.

Right then Fionna took an egg and smashed it to the side of his face. Marshall stopped what he was doing and snapped his face to Fionna; his mouth open in shock. Fionna started to giggle. Marshall began to smile.

"You've done it now, bunny." He said as he took a handful of the pancake batter and threw it in her face.

That was all it took for an all-out food battle. Food was all over them and the kitchen. The kitchen table was turned over for cover. Behind it was Fionna with two eggs she still had. Marshall turned invisible and started to float over her. She was covered with food, and her white bunny hat was stained red. He smirked as he began to pull off her hat. Fionna flipped over reached up and grabbed him so quickly he crashed right on top of her turning visible again.

"Gotcha!" Fionna yelled as she smashed both eggs to the sides of his head laughing wildly. Marshall smirked and smashed the strawberry he had into her face laughing with her. They laid there with Marshall on top of her unmoving laughing for a couple minutes. When it quieted down they stared at each other for a moment.

"You have egg on your head, and now it's all in your hair." Fionna chuckled.

"It's not all in it."

Fionna reached up and rubbed her hands all into Marshall's raven black hair spreading it.

"Now it is!" she laughed her eyes shining.

Marshall looked at her face. "You have strawberry all over your face!" he hollered spreading it from her right cheek all over.

"Hey!" Fionna playfully protested.

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean it off." He said wiping her cheek slowly with his hand. Fionna blushed red enough that it was noticeable even through the strawberry. Their faces were so close, and he was laying right on top of her.

Marshall leaned into her and gently kissed her lips. They tasted like strawberries. Fionna allowed him to kiss her and she kissed back. The kiss started out innocent, but the longer they kissed the more intense it got. Marshall buried his hands into her hair, and Fionna did the same. They smashed their faces together.

Marshall was fighting the urge to grind onto her, but that made no difference. Fionna actually subconsciously rubbed her hips into his once. Even though they both had their legs straight and not parted she could feel his excitement. It excited her.

Fionna finally pulled back needing to breath, and smiled. Marshall loved seeing her hair out of her hat and looking wild. He smiled back at her. Fionna had the urge to strip all their clothes off and touch skin. Her body burned for him. Right there, she felt her heart twitter with the way he touched and smiled at her.

'Glob… I love him. I love Marshall!' She thought to herself in realization. For the first time she was truly honest with herself.

"You okay?" Marshall asked her seeing her blank out. He floated up off her.

"Uh… y-yeah. Hey, I gotta go home before Cake worries!" She got up and walked into the living room. Grabbing her guitar she took off running yelling bye behind her.

"What was that?" Marshall asked talking to himself. He sighed staring out the door she left open.

Fionna ran as fast as she could to the tree house. When she got there she hurried inside putting her guitar against the wall, and closed door behind her. She put her back against the door and sighed sliding down to the floor to sit. Her heart was pounding. She covered her face with her hands and giggled like a giddy school girl in love. She put the back of her head against the door opening her eyes.

Fionna heard someone clear their throat. She slowly looked over to where the noise came from embarrassed. There at the table sat Cake with Prince Gumball having tea. Cake's face was an expression of question and PG's was one of confused wonderment. Fionna felt herself blush so hot she thought her skin could burn down the house.

"Um, baby cakes? What happened to you?" Cake asked with an eyebrow risen eyeing her clothes and the food that covered her.

"Food fight…I won." Fionna answered and looked at Prince Gumball nodding in his direction. He said nothing, just nodded back.

"Okay, well, go clean up honey. Prince Gumball was waiting for you to come home. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll only need ten minutes." Fionna said hurrying upstairs.

Cake and Prince Gumball just looked at each other with questioning eyes. Cake asked the prince to excuse her for a moment and climbed up to the room she shared. Fionna was already in the shower by the time she got to the room.

Fionna showered humming the song she sang by the tree the day before. She felt happy knowing that Marshall liked her, but she wanted him to love her. 'Maybe he is. He obviously feels strongly for me. I'll write a song for him for the party!' She daydreamed about them being in love. Finished showering and wrapped up in a towel.

Fionna walked out to a Cake sitting on her bed looking excited with a wide smile.

"Alright honey, tell me! Who is it? Is it someone I know?" her feline sister asked.

"Wha.. what do you mean?" Fionna asked blushing again.

"Oh honey, I can tell when my little sister is in love! You came into the house giddier than a school girl. I ain't never heard you like that before." Cake's voice teasing.

"Cake! Shh.. Gumball is downstairs! And I have to get dressed!"

"Oh.. Is it Gumball! You two finally getting together?!" she asked super excited.

"Stop talking! It's not him!" Fionna said in a hushed voice.

Cake's eyed opened wider, and she covered her mouth. "Oh.. you finally realized…"

Fionna cocked her head at her sister. "What? Realized what?" She asked feeling nervous.

Cake smiled and her eyes changed into a knowing expression. "I knew that one day you two would wake up and realize it. You know I will always want what's best for you. I may not agree with what he is, but-"Fionna interrupted.

"Cake, who are you talking about?" she asked again.

"Honey, I notice more than you think. I have known for a while now that Marshall has feelings for you. He always has, and I know you've always liked him. It was only a matter of time. But, you are almost seventeen, so I guess it's okay now. It's not that I think he's evil per say. I just wanted to keep my baby a baby a little longer, and I held reserve on the fact that he sometimes influenced you in a negative way. I can't deny you're a good thing for him though. You balance eachother in a way I guess. I guess Gumball was just not the right opposite for you. What you two feel, it's real. But of course I wanted you to have options open, too." She said with a wink and walked down stairs.

Fionna stood there with her mouth open watching Cake leave. "What the…? That was… freakish. I can't believe Cake would be so clam." She shook her head. Cake really could surprise her sometimes. 'Wait a minute. She knew Marshall liked me?' She shook her head again. "We will be talking later."

With that she got dressed into her usual attire. She pulled out her extra bunny hat from her drawer, and tucked her hair up into it. Satisfied it was all tucked away she went downstairs to sit with her sister and Prince Gumball.

As soon as Fionna sat down Cake announced she needed to leave. Fionna looked at her sister with eyes that asked her not to go. Cake only looked at her with apologetic eyes and smile.

"When will you be back?" Fionna asked not wanting her to be gone long.

"I'm going to the grocery kingdom for some food. I won't be long, sweetie."

"Okay. Will you get us some strawberry ice cream? And maybe some red jelly beans?" she blushed a little. Cake winked at her.

"Sure thing baby cakes."

Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball said bye. Cake left and a short awkward silence followed. Prince Gumball was the one to break it.

"Fionna, I wanted to talk to you about the party tomorrow evening. I was wondering if you would be my date." His voice was full of charm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gummy I can't. Marshall asked me to be his date last night. I already told him yes." She said softly.

Prince Gumball's smile lessened. Fionna couldn't help but feel empathy for him. It's not like she wanted to break his heart on purpose.

"Oh, alright." He answered trying not to sound disappointed.

"But I can always save a dance for one of my closest friends." Fionna said to try to make him feel better.

Prince Gumball smiled bigger. "I would greatly like that. Well, it's almost dark now. I'd better get back to my kingdom. I have a stack of paperwork to do." With that he got up and walked to the door.

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow gummies." Fionna said giving him a hug.

Prince Gumball paused and then hugged her back. As they let go he quickly pecked her lips and just as quick walked off. Fionna wiped her lips off and closed the door.

Prince Gumball thought about the situation concerning Fionna talking aloud. "Perhaps waiting so long to express my love for her was a mistake. She thought I was being a jerk back then, but she doesn't know how much it hurt me to deny her. Now it may be too late, but I will not stop until she knows how I feel."

Marshall Lee's POV:

Marshall Lee had watched Fionna leave in a hurry. He looked around at the mess and sighed starting to clean it up. He couldn't help but think about Fionna the whole time. The ends of his lips made his face form a smile when he picked up her bunny hat. He sank a fang into the red stains and they faded. His little adventuress was just so unpredictable. "Is there anything I don't love about her?" he asked himself.

With the kitchen cleaned he went upstairs and showered. Once dressed he went downstairs to jam the night away.

"You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, song Marshall Lee sang in the last chapter is a rock remix verson of the song. I should have made some kind of comment on that. I really appreciate the reviews! It motivates me! **

Fionna's POV:

Fionna sat down on the living room couch. "BMO! Are you here?" she hollered for the little robot friend.

BMO walked out and jumped onto the table if font of her smiling. "Hello Fionna! Would you like to play a video game?"

"Yes please!" Fionna answered smiling. She sat playing video games for about thirty minutes until Cake got home.

"Hey baby cakes! How was your talk with Prince Gumball?" Cake asked walking in arms full with bags of food.

Fionna walked over to help her sister. "Yea, I guess. He asked me to be his date for the party tomorrow."

"What did you say?" Cake asked ready to have some gossipy girl talk. She loved romantic gossip. Fionna sighed.

"I told him no. Marshall Lee asked me last night and I said yes." Fionna couldn't help smiling. 'A date with Marshall Lee!' She liked the sentence.

"Prince Gumball likes you sweetie. He like likes you. Be careful to not break his heart, baby." Cake said seeing her sister's face. "You should tell him how you feel about him. AND how you feel about Marshall Lee. He deserves to know. That way everyone can be happy." Cake's voice filled with motherly advice.

"But Cake, how will PG be happy?" Fionna asked confused.

"If he knows he can move on. Also, you and your man will be together." She said with a wink making Fionna's face turn red.

"Cake! We aren't even a couple yet."

Cake laughed, "YET!" she exclaimed teasing making Fionna's face redder.

"Hey Cake, how comes you never told me about Marshall?"

"Oh.. uh… the timing wasn't right and other reasons you'll know about when you're older." She answered sounding super motherly.

"….okay." Sometimes it was better to not argue with her feline sister.

They put the rest of the groceries away. Fionna went up to their room and got ready for bed. After having her pj's on she jumped into bed. Cake came up and laid in her favorite comfy drawer and yawned.

"Good night baby girl." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"Night." Fionna replied thinking about her vampire. She smiled and fell asleep.

Marshall Lee's POV:

Marshall Lee yawned and looked out his window. He had spent the whole night writing songs. His notebook was full of songs about one topic: His human adventuress, Fionna. Marshall yawned and looked out his window. The sun was about to rise.

"I guess I should try to sleep now. The party is tonight and I need some rest if I'm going to stay up all night. Not to mention my band and I are playing this weekend in the Nightoshphere." He grinned after he said that. "Fi is going to love it!"

Marshall floated upstairs hovering over his bed. He dropped to his bed when he smelled Fionna's scent. It was all over his pillow and in the sheets. Breathing in deep he buried his face into the pillow.

Marshall immediately got hard from Fionna's scent, and it reminded him he had another kind of "stress" to release. 'Can't hurt to release some tension.' He smirked and unzipped his pants. He worked himself quickly so he could get to sleep. It didn't take long and when he released he moaned Fionna's name. Before he knew it he was asleep.

My eyes are closed, but I can hear Marceline whimpering in pain. The two men are laughing wickedly. Every now and then her cries are a little louder.

My tears stream down my cheeks in an uncontrolled flow. I pull my knees up to my chest laying my forehead onto them. I can hear Keos laughing as he starts to taunt my father.

"So the mighty Hudson does nothing but watch his daughter's body turn to the filth it is? Not so big now! Oh, and your mother.." Keos chuckled evilly. "She wanted to be here, but you know; she couldn't make it. Her poor fragile heart couldn't take the news that we found you." His words were menacing in tone.

My father growled "You are a sick twisted bastard!" That only made Keos laugh harder. "Speaking of your kin, don't you have a boy?"

I opened my eyes to see after I heard him ask about me. My Father growled and spit in Keos' face. "Where is my wife you sick pile of puke?" was his answer.

Keos wiped his face. "Oh, you would you like to know where your demon is? We sent her to a hell that she will never escape."

"Revenge will be sought onto you and there will not be any mercy shown." My father swore. Keos smirked at his swear.

"What makes you think you will be alive long enough?"

"When the time is right, one of my kin will find you and seek revenge. He will grow up, and he _will_ be one of the most powerful forces known."

Keos stepped back once, and then stopped. "We will find him before that happens. Even if we have to destroy all of your people…. Both sides."

"You won't find him even then." My dad smirked and chanted some kind of words.

Keos took out his bowie knife slicing my father's chest. It's then that I see the blade is red. (A demon's blood blade.)

"C'mon boys, let's get to it. We gotta give "_Daddy_" here a different show." His voice laced with violent intent.

I can't believe what I see next. They grab my sister's bloody naked body and wrap a rope round her ankles taking the other end and hanging her from the ceiling right in front of our father. My sister's eyes are filled with confusion, pain and fear. Keos grabs Marcie's hair making her look into dad's face and slices her throat with his bowie knife.

I can hear her choking cry. After my sister was no longer responsive he sliced my father's throat. Instead of making the cut deep he did it lightly so that my father slowly suffered. They cut his body into pieces while he was still alive, and left the room carrying some of the parts with them.

I back up as far as I can go, quietly sobbing so hard I can barely breathe. My senses fade making everything go into black.

Marshall jerked awake screaming with tears streaming down his face. He puts his face down onto his palms, and sits there silent. His hands muffle the sounds of his mournful cry. After a few minutes he calms down, shoving his emotions back down. (Marshall may be the vampire king, powerful and strong. BUT that does not mean he couldn't feel pain. He felt it just as much as anyone else did, and he mourned just like anyone else would.) He removes his hands and float to his bathroom.

Marshall splashes some water onto his face, and put his hands to either side of the sink. Never before has this much conversation was remembered from that night. Marshall decided it was time to visit his sister again. He needed to talk to her, even if she couldn't talk to him. He went downstairs and grabbed his umbrella going out the door. Once he's at the cave entrance he floats over to where some wild red roses grew, and picked one.

Marshall flew through the forbidden woods and past the forbidden maze to the old looking house that stands alone. Once there he landed on the ground underneath a huge tree next to the house and closed his umbrella brushing his hair from his eyes.

The stone carving his father made sits heavily on the ground near the trunk of the tree. Marshall placed the rose to his lips and gently kissed it before laying it on the cold stone. He tries to smile before speaking, looking at the ground.

"Hey Marcie, I brought you your favorite. A blood red rose." Marshall looks up to the tree. "This tree has gotten really big. Remember when we used to climb it? Looks like it's producing good apples this year." Marshall tried to keep his voice cheerful.

Marshall sits down sitting indian style and puts his hands into his lap looking down.

"Marcie, I am having the dreams again. But it's not the same. They started a few months ago, and usually it's just brief things that repeat over and over. Now it's more graphic. Every time I dream it continues from where it left off last. I don't know for sure what it means, but I think it's bringing me closer to the answer. I'll finally be able to avenge. I wanted to let you know that, but we can talk about something else now." He said as he leaned back onto his hands.

"Remember when I told you about a blonde human girl living in the old tree house? Yea, she told me she has feelings for me. She's going to be my date for a party tonight. I know it sounds crazy, but I am love with her."

Right after he said that there was a rumble sound from their old house. Marshall jumped up to see an old looking book floating out to him. He grabbed it out of the air and looked at it. On the front was a picture of his mom and dad with "Family History" written above it.

Marshall sat back down on the grass still in front of his sister's grave. His mouth gaped open looking at the book. He remembered his parents writing in the book when he was little. Minutes passed by until he regained focus.

"What happened for this to come to me? I have been here multiple times without finding anything. I guess I better go home and read this, huh?" Marshall paused and waited, but only silence responded.

Standing up he grabbed his umbrella with his empty hand and looked back at the grave. "I know I have not visited as often as I used to, but I promise I will visit you more. Maybe.. maybe I could bring Fionna to visit once.. you know, to meet her. I'll see you again soon." With that he flew off to his house.

Once he got home he went into the kitchen for a snack. Grabbing a bowl of red grapes and draining the red from them he tossed them into the trash. His mind on the book laid on the counter.

Fionna's POV:

Marshall and I are laying side by side on the hill under the full moon and the stars. Marshall turns over looking into my eyes. I blush.

"What is it, Marsh?" I ask blushing at his closeness.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at the most incredible girl I know."

I punch his arm. "I'm not that incredible."

He brushes my bangs out of my face. "Yes, you are. I love you." His voice is sexy and deep.

Marshall crashes his lips into mine. We kiss passionately while he gets on top of me. I spread my legs wrapping them around his waist. I part away gasping for air.

"I love you, too Marshall." I say breathing heavy.

Marshall slams my lips into his again, and we start rubbing our hips against each other. It feels amazing, and I can feel Marshall's excitement grow in the pants. I angle my center right over it and rub up and down. My body hums with electricity, and I let out a small moan against his lips. Marshall growls and grabs my hips rubbing himself into me harder.

I grip his hair with one hand and rub the other down his back. Marshall slides him hand up my skirt and touches my panties. They're completely soaked through. He runs his finger over the edge of them on the side. I whimper wanting more. He looks into my eyes with his eyes heavy with desire and want.

"Are you-"

"Fionna! Time to get up baby cakes!"

Fionna snaps awake. "Wha… NOOOO!" she yells feeling frustrated.

"Umm, well it's past one pm, honey. Were you having a bad dream? You were making sounds." Cake asks in a suspicious voice.

Fionna's face blushed and she looked away. "Uhhh, y-yeah."

Cake put her hands on her hips with a smile. "Fionna! You were having a naughty dream! Weren't you? NO TIER 15 stuff!" her sister was teasing, but serious.

"Just.. CAKE! STOP!" Fionna yells embarrassed.

Cake puts her hands up. "Okay, but you better not be having any hanky panky going on!" He voice motherly.

"Ugh… Glob it Cake!" Fionna said retreating under her covers. Cake laughed.

"Alright honey, I'm going back downstairs. I'm making us everything burritos for lunch."

When Fionna heard Cake leave she got up and got dressed into her usual attire. She wouldn't be putting on her party clothes until around six. The party started at seven.

Fionna made her way down stairs to the good smelling food Cake cooked. Two everything burritos laid on her plate ready to be eaten. She took a bit out of one of the delicious morsels before sitting down. Cake came over and sat down.

"Baby cakes, I have some news to tell you." Cake said in a careful voice looking at her human sister's face.

Fionna looked at her sister, curious. Last time she said something like that she left for a month to visit a childhood friend. "Okay." She replied taking another bite of her burrito.

"I want to tell you that you are very important to me, and I love you. You will always be my sister, and you have a special sister spot in my heart. A spot that will never leave, because it's non removable." Cake said still watching Fionna making sure her words were being absorbed.

Fionna started getting worried and she looked over at her sister. "Cake? Are you okay? Has something happened?" Fionna asked on the verge of freak out.

"Now honey, listen to me. Something has happened, but it's not bad. It will change things, though."

"Tell me! You're making me worry!" Fionna said growing impatient.

"Fionna, I'm going to have little Chromicorn kittens." Cake said smiling proudly.

"Cake! You mean… you're pregnant!?" Fionna exclaimed jumping out of her chair. "Oh my glob! I'm going to be an Auntie! Cake! Congrats! That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Fionna said squealing and jumping up and down.

Cake stood there shocked. "You're not upset honey? You know this mean adventuring will slow down for a while? When they're born I'll have to spend more time with them at first." Her tone trying to make sure her human sister understood.

"Yeah, but it'll still be awesome! And you'll have beautiful babies!" Fionna truly was excited for Cake, and she wanted her sister to be happy.

Cake joined into the excited squealing and Fionna hugged her.

"I am so happy you are not upset. I was worried." Cake said relieved. "Now, there's another thing I need to tell you. Tomorrow I will need to leave for a couple weeks to see LM's parents to tell them the news. If we don't tell them in person they'll be insulted. That's no way to start with lil ones." Cakes maternal instinct laid thick in her voice.

"That's sudden." Fionna's excitement dampened as she thought. 'But then I won't have to say anything about the Nightosphere…. And I can spend extra time with Marshall… No Cake to tell me what time to come home….' "Well, I mean, it's not like I don't understand. It's not like I couldn't handle that time alone." Fionna's voice still wasn't back to it's normal tone. She did love her sister, and hated being away from her.

"I'll call you every day to check in with you, and I will have my phone so you can call me anytime." Cake stretched her arm bringing back a new baby blue crystal cell phone, and handed it to Fionna. "That's why I got you a new cell!"

Fionna brightened up. She leaned over and hugged her sister. "Thanks Cake!"

Marshall Lee's POV:

After a while of being in his kitchen Marshall grabbed the book and floated up to his room. He placed the book on his bed thinking.

'If I read it now it could distract me all night. I want to know, but maybe it should wait.'

His phone started ringing. He answered it pushing the book under his pillow. Before he could say anything Fionna's voice blared loudly.

"MARSH! Cake got me a new phone!" She said excited

"Huh, oh, cool." Marshall was still thinking about the book.

"Marshall? You okay? Am I bothering you?"

"What? No. I was just thinking about something. You're never a bother, bunny." He said rather quickly, making him blush.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" her voice sweet, as always.

"Nah, maybe later. Hey, what time do you want me to pick ya up? We never said before." Marshall blushed running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh… Well, the party starts at seven. 6:30 cool?" she said shyly and Marshall could feel her blush through the phone.

"You got it bunny." He said in his flirty voice.

"Marshy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me bunny." *CLICK*

Marshall threw his phone onto his bed chuckling to himself. Looking at the clock to check the time he saw it was 4:20 pm. He walked into his bathroom and turned the water on for a shower. Looking into his drawer he found his minty strawberry tooth paste and brushed his teeth. After that he threw his clothes on the floor and jumped into the shower. Taking his time he washed his body and hair really well.

Turning off the water he grabbed a towel and dried off. Usually he didn't worry about things like what he wore, but he wanted to look good for his date.

'As if it's hard to look good.' He smirked at himself.

"So, you gonna start now?"

'Well, you're the one who thought it.'

"Ugh, shut up and help me pick something already."

'Dude, signature colors. Duh!'

"You're right. I do look good in red and black."

'Yes we do.'

"Maaan, you don't count."

'…..I'm part of you.'

"Did I really just think your response paused first."

'…'

"You're right, I should just stop talking."

'Yeah.. That would be a good thing.'

Marshall grabbed out dark black skinny jeans, and a black and red silky short sleeve button up. One side of the shirt was red and the other side black. The red side has a pocket that that's black. Marshall thought a nice touch would be his black boots, so he exchanged his converse for them.

Marshall checked the time and saw it's 6 pm.


	10. Chapter 10

Fionna's POV:

Fionna laughed as she put her new phone down onto the table.

"Fionna, why don't you shower and I'll help you get ready for your date with Marshall.." Cake said winking and elbowing her shoulder. Fionna blushed.

"Okay.." she said as she walked away.

Cake stood watching Fionna climb up their shared room. "My little sister has grown up so much. It makes me proud of her. She'll be married and having her own babies before I know it." She said to herself tearing up.

Fionna jumped into the shower and thought about Cake's news and being left alone for long periods at a time. She'd miss her sister, but she knew at some point Cake would want to have her life with Mochro and have babies. 'Cake put her life on hold for me for so long already. I'm happy she stayed with me this long.'

Fionna's thoughts then turned to Marshall and her date with him tonight. She felt excited, because it was an official date. He is picking her up after all. Fionna blushed when she thought about her dream she had about Marshall. It felt so real and she was ready to be with him. Never before had she felt like that.

Fionna then thought about Prince Gumball. He was nice, charming and everything that a girl could want. A princess would find him irresistible, but Fionna knew he wasn't for her. Her attraction was a little crush because he was so kind and he did have good looks. BUT he just didn't have enough in common.

"I just don't want to be with someone I couldn't be myself around. Eventually I would feel caged, and he doesn't even like to do the same things. Plus, I don't want to be with someone I would always have to save. It would be nice to be with someone who'd be able to get in there and battle, too. I know I'm the hero, but I deserve to be able to be saved if needed." Fionna sighed. "I have to tell them BOTH how I feel. Tonight." She mumbled.

After feeling her hair to make sure the soap was out she turned off the water. She reached for a towel to dry herself and wrapped it in her hair. Fionna then put her fuzzy baby blue bath robe on. When she walked out of the bathroom she started thinking on what she should wear for the party. She wanted to look nice for Marshall.

Fionna looked through her clothes picking out her outfit. Finally she decided on a pair of dark red skinny jeans with a back and red short sleeved shirt. The neck of the shirt is wide and hangs off one shoulder. The main color is red having thin black horizontal lines, and it was form fitting complimenting her figure.

"Ready for me to do your hair?" Cake said climbing up the stairs pausing when she sees Fionna. "Oh my!" She said putting her paws on her cheeks. "You look so grown up! Where's my little tubby cheeked baby cakes!?" she said in an adoring mom voice.

"Cake…" Fionna said blushing in a tone not amused.

"I'm sorry. It's just one day you were killing monsters and saying boys were gross. Now you're dressing nice and going on a date! You are growing up fast now." Cake said with a sniffle.

"But I still do go out and kill monsters! And I still do get dirty and dress the same!"

"I know baby, but now you also dress up nice sometimes. And you take showers more often." Cake said wrinkling up her nose.

"Hey! I didn't have much time to do that kinda crap! There were too many princes being kidnapped!" she said defensively pursing her lips. "It just doesn't happen as often now."

"Yea, okay. But you take the time to look nice now. It's a good thing, honey. You're not afraid to get dirty, and you dress up when it's appropriate. What man wouldn't want that!?" Cake said with a smile. "Now, let's get that hair done." She said eyeing the hair that was hanging past her knees.

Fionna could almost read her feline sister's mind. 'I hate having my hair cut, but Cake loves doing this kind of stuff. Aaaaaand I know she's going to be busy soon with Mochro and all that goop. This may be the last time for a while we get to hang like this.' She looked down. "Okay." She finally said trying to not sound sad. The fact that Cake would be leaving soon and everything would be changing started hitting her hard.

Cake watched her sister and knew what was her little sister was thinking, especially since she agreed so easily to a new hair style. The feline wrapped herself around Fionna in a hug, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Now, sit down honey! I'm going to make your hair beautiful!" Cake said while pushing Fionna onto the chair.

After a good hour of Cake working on Fionna's hair is was finally styled. Cake insisted that Fionna not look in the mirror until being finished.

"Alright baby cakes! I'm all done! Ooooh, you're gonna love it!" Cake excitedly turned her human sister towards the mirror.

Fionna looked into her reflection and her jaw dropped. She could barely recognize herself, because never before had her hair look this way. Instead of being cut straight across it flowed layered with the shortest layer at the top of her shoulders and the longest the mid of her back. Her bangs and the bottom part of her hair curled neatly layered, and a bunny clip held her bangs to the side. The style accented her shoulders beautifully.

"Frank and beans! Cake, my hair looks mathematical! Oh Glob! I can't believe it! And my head feels so light."

Cake laughed at her sister's use of words and reaction. "Thank you. I'm happy you like it." Her voice proud of the work. "What shoes were you planning on wearing tonight?"

"Just my regular shoes since they match."

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought you'd say. I have another surprise for you!" Cake reached behind her pulling out a wrapped box. "This is for tonight."

Fionna opened the box to find a brand new pair of shoes almost just like her regular ones, except with a small red bow on top near the toes. Picking them up out of the box she saw that they have a small hill to them.

"I really like them!" She said looking to Cake.

"Hurry up and try them on! I wanna see how they look on you!" Cake clapped her hands excitedly.

She slipped on the shoes looking into the mirror and they did perfectly match her outfit.

"Thanks Cake. You're the best!" Fionna said hugging her sister.

"You're welcome honey! So, are you going to tell him how you feel tonight?

Marshall Lee's POV:

Marshall smirked while floating down to his living room. He picked up his axe bass slipping it over his shoulders. He took his time making his way to Fionna's house, but he ended up arriving at her house early. Instead of knocking on the door right away he floated to the roof of the tree house. Laying back floating and putting his hands behind his head he could hear Cake and Fionna in her room. It was easy for him to pick up what the girls were saying due to his sensitive vampire ears.

"So are you going to tell him how you feel tonight?" He hears Cake ask perking his attention to listen.

"Well, I kinda already told him." Fionna's blush obvious in her voice making Marshall smile. He loved his bunny's smile.

"No, I mean Gumball." Cake said in a serious tone. "He deserves to know. You can't leave him without an answer."

"I know Cake, but it will just make tonight complicated." He can hear Fionna sighing.

Marshall frowned. "What does that mean? She can't be having feelings that strong for Gumbutt, can she?" Marshall whispers to himself.

"If you don't tell him tonight you will eventually have to." Cake's voice still sounding stern.

"I will tell him soon. I just really wanna enjoy being with Marshall tonight. I wrote a song for him and I am going to play it tonight."

On that note Marshall decided to stop listening. If she wanted to enjoy being with him, then he was more than happy to comply. Besides, she has already admitted her feelings for him and this is their date. He floated down to the door and knocked.

He smiled when he heard the girls give quiet squeals from upstairs. It was rare for Fionna's girly side to come out, and he was happy she showed it to him. Cake opened the door waving a hand to motion come inside looking kind but stern.

"This is your first date with my baby cakes. Now, I don't want any kind of funny business going on. If you upset her or lay a disrespectful hand on her; I will scratch out your eyes and leave you wondering around outside for the sun to get ya. Got it!?" Cake had a crazed look in her eyes. She was kind of scary when she got like this.

Marshall out his hands up as in surrender. "No problem. Got it." He answered trying to sound like he meant it instead of using his usual sarcastic voice.

"And don't you go bringing her home late, either!" Cake now in full blown momma mode.

"CAKE! Quit dude!" Fionna said climbing down the ladder embarrassed.

Marshall looked over at Fionna stopping to blink a couple of times. He just stood there admiring the sight. 'Wow…. You can see all her curves. She does not need a dress to be beautiful and sexy. Just that girl a pair of jeans…'

"Uh, Marshall…. Hellooo?" Fionna waved her hand at him to get his attention.

In an attempt to hide his blushing face he went over to the wall and picked her guitar up for her. Fionna let out a little giggle.

"You look… incredible." He said handing her the guitar.

"Thanks." Fionna's face blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself." She put the guitar strap over one shoulder.

Giving a Cake a hug she walked with Marshall out the door. Marshall picked Fionna up bridal style and started flying towards the Candy Kingdom. The night air is cold so she hugs onto Marshall tighter, putting her arms around his neck. Marshall notices but decides not to say anything. He holds her closer in a comforting protective way. The whole way to the castle neither one of them talks; they just allow the comfortable silence and company of each other.

**I am stopping here. I want to make sure people care about the story to keep going, because things get intense and there are twists. Some of it is a little twisted. These chapters have basically laid out the calm before the storm. REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block. Anyways, next chapter won't take as long. The first song is mine. The second song is "What I like about you" by Sunrise Avenue. I have no rights to the song. Hope you guys enjoy. **

Marshall and Fionna land in front of the archway leading into the ball room of the Candy Kingdom. Music filled the air and people were already dancing when they arrived. Fionna eyed the table filled with pastries and a punch water fall. Her eyes dilated.

"Time to dig into the snacks?" Marshall said looking over to Fionna smirking and an eyebrow raised.

"You know it, dude!" Fionna said pushing his chest and rushing over to the table.

Marshall chuckled and floated after her. They both piled their plates with delicious snacks. Fionna found sound some chocolate covered strawberries, and grabbed some. They smelled so sweet and delicious. She took a bite and her eyes glazed over.

"Mmmm….. Marshall… amazing!" she said in a satisfied voice.

Marshall couldn't help but respond to that the way it was received. He can be mushy for her, but he is a guy after all. He made a flirtatious face and used his husky voice to talk into her ear.

"I'm glad that's how you feel."

He received an elbow to the gut in response. Marshall bent over clutching his stomach.

"Marshall! I meant the strawberry you perv!" Her face now blushing.

Prince Gumball was watching them from across the room. He couldn't stop the smug smile he got from Fionna elbowing the vampire, but it was still replaced with a small frown. 'What is a girl like Fionna doing with a guy like him? What could she possibly see in him? He has no sense of decency! He's rude and irresponsible. I can't believe he calls himself the king. He doesn't even manage anything!' Prince Gumball calls for Peppermint maid.

"Yes Prince?"

"We can open the karaoke now that Fionna the human is here."

"Yes sir." She turns to leave but stops upon hearing the candy prince again.

"Oh, and Pepper; make sure that I get that moment alone with Fionna. Don't forget my signal." His voice more demanding.

"Yes your majesty." She curtsies and rushes off.

Gumball smirks to himself. "Fionna shouldn't be able to refuse me now. Tonight I will finally get what I have been waiting for. Good things come to those who waits, and I'm not letting my Fionna be snatched away from some red sucking demon." Quietly said to himself. He looks back over to the couple by the snack table for a brief moment. Then he continues going back to greeting guests.

Marshall gives a short snarl under his breath making Fionna tilt her head at him. He then tries to play it off.

"Did you hear that?" he asks her in a curious voice.

"No, what?" Fionna asks with her face showing curiosity.

Marshall smirks, because he got her.

"People wanting something." Sounding like it's obvious. Fionna gives a confused face.

"What?"

"Oh… I know what it is!" said like it occurred to him by chance. Fionna waited for the rest of his response.

"ME!" he exclaims floating into the air.

Fionna rolls her eyes and pursed her lips together. Marshall floated up into the air to the stage before she could further reply.

'I heard what you said Gumbutt. My vampire ears can pick up a pin drop. I'm watching you.' He thought floating up to the stage. His timing was perfect because he arrived just as the little candy maid announced the stage open. Everyone started cheering as soon as they saw the vampire on stage.

"Hey party animals! Ready to start the party right?!" Marshall hollers into the mic at the crowd. Everyone yells louder making him smirk. "Alright! So this song is for someone special here tonight! Fionna the human! Everyone cheers as Marshall starts playing a light rock tune on his axe bass.

"Every day people look at you

And they marvel at your strength

And your willingness to fight

Anyone who threatens Aaa in your sight."

He looks at Fionna who is blushing and gives his bad boy smirk.

"You're a bamlicious babe,

Making everyone smile

But Fiooonna, Fionna

I see that you're more than that.

You're not just some tomboy

Wearing your little white bunny hat

You're the girl that puts the straw to my berry

We flow together like peanut butter and jelly.

What I'm trying to say –"

Suddenly the power went out in the ball room. The candy people and guests all shrieked and gasped at the sudden darkness. That's when Marshall saw him… Flame Prince had entered the room and was currently walking over to Fionna. Marshall growled low in his throat practically using his vampire speed over to the two.

"It's okay everyone. Please calm down! There seems to be a minor issue with the power strip. I already have someone working on it." Prince Gumball spoke reassuringly to his guests. He smirked at Marshall going over to Fionna and Flame Prince smirking to himself. 'So inviting Flame Prince is in fact a good distraction for that greasy vampire. Turning the power off accomplished two achievements I see.'

Marshall landed beside Fionna with a menaced threatening glare at Flame Prince putting his arm around Fionna's shoulders. Flame Prince ignored him looking Fionna in the eyes.

"Hey Fio. How are you?" He asked her casually trying to make some connection with her. As if being friends again was being pushed.

Fionna looked away from FP mumbling "Uh, hey. I'm fine."

Flame Prince took the moment she wasn't looking to return the glare that Marshall Lee was giving him. He changed his expression as Fionna looked back at him. Marshall tightened his arm that currently laid around Fionna's shoulders. The power came back on inside the ballroom and all the guests sighed with relief. Music started to play and everyone went back to dancing.

"You look lovely tonight. I have never seen you with your hair down." Flame Prince stated in a complimenting voice. Fionna flinched when he said that making FP wince.

"Excuse me, but I need to find Cake and talk to her." Fionna barely left him time to reply before she ran off.

"You saw her with her hair down the day you decided to try to take advantage of her innocence, asshole. She- we all remember that very well. She stayed in the hospital for weeks." Marshall said with his teeth clinched together. "You almost destroyed her." His voice growling. He wanted to rip him to shreds and put his flame out permanently.

Flame Prince's face turned from shame to anger. His flames burned a deeper orange as he made his hands into fists. "I said I was sorry! We will get back to where we were. I've changed, and she'll see." He smirked smugly before his next statement. "Plus, her and I have a history together."

Marshall smirked at the burning prince. "Don't be so sure."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because my history with her is longer than yours, and we are on a date tonight." Flame Prince's face changed to disgust making Marshall laugh.

Fionna found Cake and touched her shoulder. "Cake." Her feline sister heard the distress in her voice and immediately turned to her.

"What's wrong suga?" Cake's voice worried.

"FP… he's here." Fionna's voice mumbled. Cake's hair frizzed.

"What?!"

"Cake, clam down. What should I do?" worry in her voice.

Cake spotted the Flame Prince and Marshall. "Looks like Marshall Lee is doing something about it right now."

Fionna looked back to the two. "Oh glob, I better go back. They'll get into a fight." She said rushing over. Cake wanted to follow but Lord Monochro insisted she stay put to not make a scene.

Marshall looked over to find Fionna to see her talking to Cake before turning his attention back to the Flame Prince who was currently fuming. (Haha, pun intended)

"She deserves better." FP said bitterly through gritted teeth. Marshall smirked.

"Yea, that's why she's with me." He started to float away, but paused as something popped into his head. "Oh, and she let her hair down for _me_." With that he continued his way over to HIS Fionna. He could hear FP crackle with jealousy.

Fionna and Marshall met in the center of the ballroom, which was set up as a dance floor. Marshall looked down into Fionna's eyes and saw the worry settle in.

"Don't worry Bunny, I won't let that hot head ruin our night." He smiled at her. Fionna smiled back. "Shall I have the honor m'lady?" he asked holding his hands out and wiggling his eyebrows up and down a couple of times. Fionna giggled, and he placed his feet on the floor in front of her. 'Glob, I act like a fool for her. She's worth it, even if it blows my image to hell.' He loved her smile, and wanted to be happy. Always.

"You can be a goof when ya wanna." Fionna replied taking his hands with a smile.

Flame Prince stood by the table still glaring at Marshall. After watching the pair for a couple of moments he decided that he would sing his own little song. 'I'll sing her a song that will make her come back to me. That's what that blood sucker probably did.' He smirked as he made his way to the stage.

Prince Gumball stood at the other side of the room watching the vampire and human. He tried to be his normal charming prince self and mingle with guests, but he stayed distracted. Seeing her with Marshall made something in him snap. He wanted to kill the vampire. Jealousy was practically blocking his rational thoughts. His attention snapped to the stage. "Flame Prince?" said in surprise.

Tree Trunks was on stage finishing up his song. Flame Prince cleared his throat and took the microphone placing over to the keyboard on stage.

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"

Fionna stumbled a little hearing his voice sing. Marshall noticed and pulled her a little closer to his chest.

"It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should've gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man"

Fionna looked over to the stage in shock and her mind racing. Marshall looked over the Flame Prince on stage with a killing glare.

"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should've gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man"

Fionna looked away burying her face into Marshall's chest. They stopped dancing and he held her tight floating from the dance floor to the balcony on the next floor. He held her while she sniffled holding back her emotions. She hated him, but what was this sadness? FP's voice could still be heard.

"Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man"

When the song ended she took a deep breath. Marshall was torn between killing Flame Prince and comforting Fionna. Fionna won. They stood in silence for a while until Fionna broke away from his hold. Marshall looked into her eyes they were full of determination.

"Dude, he's trying to mess with my heart guts. It's not gonna happen. I mean, I'm on a date. I'm not going to allow him to jerk my heart strings, and I am not gonna let that asshole ruin the night."

Marshall stood looking at her with surprise. Fionna never cursed unless she was pissed. 'I'm rubbing off on her.' He chuckled to himself. He had to admit he was relieved that she stood her ground so determined. He smirked. 'There's my tough little adventuress.'

"Well then c'mon bunny! Let's get this party going.!" he said scooping her up to take her back inside. Landing on the stage he walks over next to Flame Prince snatching the mic away.

Flame Prince gives him a fiery glare as he walks off the stage. Marshall smirks at him giving a "nice try" look. FP looks over to Fionna, who is fiddling with her guitar instead of looking to meet his gaze. Marshall fixes his microphone next to Fionna, and looks over to her with a charming smile. Fionna returned his smile with her cheeks turning red due to not being used to seeing him smile at her like that. She leans in closer to whisper into his ear.

"Hope you don't mind, but I kinda changed the song that we're gonna sing. You know, just to mix it up and to improvise a little like that time before." Marshall looked at Fionna and her face turned a shade darker.

"Okay bunny, whatever you say. But you're still singing with me and my band." He said with a smirk. Fionna punched his shoulder. "Ow! Such unnecessary violence!" Marshall feigned.

"Don't call me bunny!" Fionna glared. Marshall put his hands up as it saying surrender.

Fionna started to play her guitar and Marshall followed suit to harmonize.

_**Fionna**_

"Some days, you know, it's too hard to look on the bright side

...Some days you wanna run from it all and hide

_**Marshall**_

Sometimes you feel like all that you need is a short break

Some days you feel alone and it's too much to take

_**Fionna**_

Doesn't matter how bad

I know I always have you next to me

Doesn't matter how hard it will be on my heart

I always land on my feet

What I like about you

Is that you're all mine

Treat me so fine

Hope we're always gonna be this way

Your eyes when you smile

Heal me inside

And you always make a brighter day

(Fionna looks over at Marshall with a shy grin, and he winks at her.)

When you are not around

I am down on the ground

That's what I like about you

And I got a feeling

I think you kinda like me too

I think you kinda like me too

_**Marshall**_

Some mornings it is hard trying to smile to a mirror

Some nights are only filled with the cold sweat and horror

These times you feel like you are the worm on a grass field

Hungry birds flying low and you seem to have no shield

Doesn't matter how bad

I know I always have you next to me

Doesn't matter how hard it will be on my heart

I always land on my feet

(Marshall leans over to Fionna's microphone to sing)

_**Fionna & Marshall**_

What I like about you

Is that you're all mine

Treat me so fine

Hope we're always gonna be this way

Your eyes when you smile

Heal me inside

And you always make a brighter day

When you are not around

I am down on the ground

That's what I like about you

And I got a feeling

I think you kinda like me too

_**Marshall**_

But what I like about you

Is that you're all mine

Treat me so fine

Hope we're always gonna be this way

Your eyes when you smile

Heal me inside

And you always make a brighter day

_**Fionna**_

When you are not around

I am down on the ground

That's what I like about you

And I got a feeling

_**Marshall**_

I think you kinda like me too

_**Fionna**_

I think you kinda like me too

_**Fionna & Marshall**_

I think you kind of like me too"

They finish the song looking into each other's eyes. Marshall leaned in and kissed Fionna on the lips. She allowed it at first, but then the sudden realization of where they were kicked in from everyone cheering causing Fionna to jerk away. Her face reddened to a tomato, and she ran off stage so quick Marshall didn't have time to react. He stood there stunned for a moment then shook it off to follow after her. People from the crowd moved around him blocking his way.

Prince Gumball was furious. How dare he kiss Fionna in front of everyone! Flame Prince stood in the crowd noticeably seething. Prince Gumball watched Fionna dart off stage and took this time to signal Peppermint maid. 'Time for my time.' Gumball smirked to himself walking in Fionna's direction.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I apologize for the typos in the last chapter! I forgot to read over it and it was really late.**

"Fionna!" Gumball called chasing after her.

Fionna stopped when she reached the same balcony she was a few moments ago with Marshall. Her face was still red and she stayed turned away from the candy prince to hide her face. She was partly embarrassed that her vampire had kissed her, but she was also thrilled. But, to do it in front of everyone without having anything established? _That_ the adventuress was not ready for. The gossip will be fierce as everyone loves to gossip.

"Fionna?" Gumball softened his voice still trying to gain her attention.

"Eh, um hey Gummy." She tried to speak plainly, but her mind was still flustered about Marshall Lee.

"Are you okay? Marshall can be a real jerk sometimes." He stated coldly. Fionna turned to face him for sounding so cold in his remark.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" She asked lifting a brow.

"Well, I am hopeful that I will be." He replied searching her eyes.

Fionna looked back with a mixture of confused and anxiety. Prince Gumball walked up to her grabbing one of her hands in to his own.

"Fionna, there's something that I want to ask you. Well, it's really something I would like to tell you." He said walking a few steps towards her closing the gap between them. He was basically inches from her face.

"Fionna! Oh baby cakes, I'm so sorry." Cake burst through the curtains of the balcony with her voice full of worry making the two jump apart.

"What Cake! What's happened?" Fionna's voice matching her feline sisters.

"I got the time change confused for going to see Lord Mochro's parents. We're not leaving tomorrow afternoon. We're leaving tonight at midnight! Which means I have to leave now and pack!" Cake's eyes started to water. Fionna felt a pang of sadness. She tried to put on a good face for Cake.

"It's alright Cake. I'll be fine. I am almost seventeen and I'll be able to hang out with PG and Marshall Lee. You need to worry about talking to his parents, not me!" Fionna tried to make her voice sound reassuring. Cake eyed her to make sure. Fionna sighed. "Cake! I am not a child. I will miss you but I do have the new phone you gave me! I know this is important." She added a big smile to the end of her statement. Cake smiled clearing her eyes of tears.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I was worried you would think I'm just running out on you tonight. I have to go now, because we have to stop at his place first." Cake said giving a big hug to her human sister. "I love you, baby, and I will be back soon. You be careful now while I'm gone." Her tone soothing. "And be sure to always carry your sword with you… even if you have a man around!" Her tone now teasing. Cake walked away giving her sister a knowing wink making Fionna blush.

"Ugh, I love you too! Have fun and good luck!" Fionna called to her sister.

Fionna stared at the direction Cake went as her smile faded. She had so much to talk to Cake about that she would now have to work out on her own. Prince Gumball watched Fionna gaze after her feline sister.

"She'll be back before you know it." Prince Gumball said trying to comfort her. He walked over to the blonde with the attention of giving her a hug and she stiffened a bit. Marshall finally caught up with them opening the curtain walking out onto the balcony.

"Fionna-" Marshall started until her saw her expression and how close Bubba was to her. Marshall growled "Whatcha doing Gumbutt?"

Gumball glared at him with unhidden irritation. "Trying to console her. In case you haven't noticed she is upset about Cake." He snapped. Marshall snarled.

Fionna looked down. Tonight was turning out to be a challenging night. First FP, then Cake, and now PG and Marshall. Fionna sighed.

"Knock it off you two!" Fionna yelled irritated. They both jumped at her outburst.

Prince Gumball softened his gaze over to her. Marshall walked over to Fionna giving her a hug. She went right into his hug without hesitation.

"I'm sorry Fi. What's going on with Cake?" He asked stroking her hair. Fionna hugged back taking in his comfort. He had a knack of always showing up when she needed him.

Gumball tried to hide his jealousy of how Fionna is always so comfortable with Marshall. She so easily hugs him and relaxes when he is around. When it's her and Gumball she seems tense and guarded. Like she can't be herself and confide in him.

"Cake is leaving with LM for a couple of weeks to announce the news of her pregnancy. I thought I had until tomorrow afternoon with her, but she is leaving at midnight instead. She still needed to pack, so she's gone now. But I really wanted to talk to her about stuffs." Fionna explained resting her head on Marshall's shoulder. "But I mean, it's important for her to go, and it's not like I can't handle it. It's just….. it will be so quiet and kinda lonely without her. But I am happy for her." She said trying to make it sound like no big deal at all, and feeling embarrassed that she was upset in front of them.

"Things will be different, but it'll all work out. It's normal to be a little upset. You and Cake have a wicked tight bond. Ain't nothin' gonna come between that! Besides, while she's gone I can keep you company. It'll be like she never left." Marshall replied in a reassuring soothing tone and rubbed her back a couple times.

Gumball stood there watching the two and decided to add his input. Since it should be him giving comfort; not Marshall Lee.

"And you are always welcomed to hang out here in the Candy Kingdom." Gumball cheerfully added, but his eyes glaring daggers at Marshall. Who of course gave a smart ass smirk.

Fionna pulled back and looked at the two, who quickly changed their expressions, tilting her head. "Thanks dudes." She said with a small smile.

"Now, I believe you saved a dance for me." The candy prince smiled holding out his arm for her to take. Marshall wanted to rip that arm off.

"Oh, okay. Next dance Marshy?" Fionna smiled glancing Gumball's way and taking his arm. Marshall smirked in "HA!" expression when the prince looked over. Fionna glanced over her shoulder at Marshall, and he winked at Fionna floating onto his back wrapping his hands around his head.

"Of course, babe." He said cool toned bad boy voice. Fionna's heart jumped and she smiled with a blush walking away with Prince Gumball.

While PG escorted her into the ball room for a dance Fionna wondered how many times she could blush in a twenty four hour period and not faint. Her body had to feel like it was pumping to a new organ. Inside the ballroom LSP was singing My Princely Lumps and attempting to dance, but it looked more like seizing. Fionna put her hand to her mouth to hold back laughter. Her and Prince Gumball stood exchanging snickering glances.

"Oh my glob dude, that is hilarious!" Fionna laughs out pointing at LSP.

"Yes, it is quite funny!" Prince Gumball laughed out as well. This took Fionna off guard.

Usually PG would have told her to not be rude or something of that sort. She stopped regarding him for a moment looking him over. She noticed that he wasn't dressed as fancy as he normally does. Fionna blinked her eyes a couple of times taking in his appearance. She felt dumbfounded for not noticing before, but in her defense she was pretty distracted.

"You look different PG!" She stated pointing at him. Gumball smiled.

"Well, this is a music party, not a ball." His voice full of prince charm making Fionna feel butterflies.

"Oh… right." She said now feeling stupid for pointing it out. He did look good, though. He looked more down to earth and displayed a more approachable air about him. He wore a light pink button up, dark blue skinny jeans, and pink and white sneakers. Pretty common style of clothes for the candy prince. "It's a nice change of style. You look like you're ready to go out to do something other than staying in the palace."

Prince Gumball smiled at himself more than her, because he wore this attire to specifically catch Fionna's attention. It's more of a statement that she didn't know everything about him. Meaning that it would intrigue her to want to know more out of curiosity, and he would gain more time with her. To be honest; there were things that she did not know about him simply because Gumball would not allow it. He wondered how she would react if she knew about his tainted past with the vampire king. Especially a few other things he indulged in every so often.

"Fionna, I do more than just stay in my castle." He tried to not sound offended, but he did feel a little defensive. She looked over at him looking somewhat guilty. She did think he lived a completely pampered life. Besides, why wouldn't she if he sends her out for almost everything. Prince Gumball picked up on her thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like –"

"No need Fionna, I know how it looks. I call on you to do things for me." He said in a genuine tone. "I sent for you to have your company with me, because I enjoy your presence. I guess it turned out to look the opposite." He said with a smile.

A slower song started to play as Honey Buns sang in a soft undistinguishable tone. Her voice came out more like short and long vocals that did not sound bad nor good; but neutral. Fionna felt relieved that it wasn't a sappy love song to make her feel awkward, but she wasn't exactly happy about slow dancing with the candy prince either.

Prince Gumball and Fionna stepped forward to each other to dance. Gumball flashed a dashing smile as he placed his hands onto her waist. She put her hands onto his shoulders smiling back making sure to keep a reasonable distance between their bodies. They started to sway into the dance, and Fionna noticed all the couples around them. She sighed.

Marshall went invisible when he saw the candy prince put his hands on her waist. He glowered over at them not giving Gumball the satisfaction of seeing his anger. The other side of the room stood Flame Prince with flames of jealousy clearly light into his eyes. Marshall put all of his attention and senses onto the two dancing. He strained his ears to hear their conversation. The extra effort he put into listening usually wouldn't be needed, but it was hard to hear over his own thoughts.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" The candy prince asked starting conversation.

"Yes…." Fionna furrowed her brows. "Why is FP here? I mean…. You said he would never be welcomed back." Her voice sounding somewhat betrayed. Prince Gumball pushed his guilt down as he answered her.

"He is here due to politics with the Fire Kingdom. Right now we are working out beneficial trading amongst other things." He partially lied. Yes, FP had arrived into the kingdom for that particular reason. BUT it wasn't necessary for him to be invited to the party. That was done specifically to interrupt her date with the vampire in hopes that they would fight and Fionna would tire of the demon.

"Oh, I understand." She said looking down slowing the dance to a stop. PG took a hand from her waist placing it under her chin for her to look at him.

"I would not invite him otherwise. What he did is unforgivable, but I have duties to uphold for our kingdom."

Fionna's eyes widened. She had never heard him say "our kingdom" before. It had always been "my kingdom". PG couldn't stifle the giggle at her expression.

"This is the kingdom that you protect. You are our hero, and you consider it yours." He said smiling and bringing his hand back to her waist starting to dance again. "But…" He pulled her closer, "it could be ours equally one day." He said lowering his voice leaning in closer looking into her eyes. Marshall growled loud enough to make some candy people close by to jump. The candy prince and human seemed to not notice though.

Fionna stopped moving and stared at the candy prince blankly. She couldn't believe her ears. PG ushered her off the dance floor and out into the hall closing the door behind him. The two of them remained completely unaware of the invisible vampire king that followed them through the doors and remained only a foot away. Gumball kept his eyes fixed to Fionna's.

"I want to say now what I was trying to say before when we were on the balcony. I have waited long enough and you are finally of proper age." She said nothing, only kept her eyes on his intently. "Fionna, all these years I have always loved you. At first it was an adoration, love for a sister or a friend. However, as you got older it became something more. You started becoming more and more irresistible making the emotion deepen. I can no longer hold back my feelings for you. I love you, Fionna."

Marshall was stunned and angered. Fionna stood completely in shock. Her heart pounded and her brain scrambled. She didn't know what to say, think, or feel. The candy prince continued to say more.

"I wish to start courting you with the intent of making you my queen. Paperwork to make you a lady of my kingdom can easily be done allowing me to declare you are of proper age to have a suitor. It will clear us of any political and legal issues." He paused observing her still shocked expression and her head trying to wrap around his words. Her jaw had dropped leaving her lips partially parted.

He continued on using a softer voice. "Please wait before answering me right away. Think about everything that I have said and what it means. I know it's a lot to take in all at once, especially since I've waited to tell you. But please, understand that I only meant to wait for you to be older before pursuing those kinds of interests. My hope is that you will take time to consider me again. You mean more to me than you know."

The shock had worn off a little, but Fionna still remained quiet. Marshall held in the breath he didn't need trying to contain himself from killing Gumball on the spot. He observed Fionna thoroughly. Fionna was slightly shaking and her face was paled. Her breathing was faint uneven rhythm.

"I… I don't know how to react right now….. " Fionna said taking a steps backwards to lean against the wall for some support. She felt like a total flip flop mess of heart gut emotions. A war of emotions started.

Gumball moved in front of her touching her cheek. "Take your time. We can be really happy together ruling the candy people. You would have everything you could ever ask for. You could travel to all kinds of kingdoms with me for grand parties. Be a representative for me to help solve disputes without using violence. All of the finer things in life would be yours. You'd be able to have a normal life." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly for a few seconds and she did not move a muscle.

Marshall was about to lose it but the doors swung open loudly as Flame Prince walked into the hall. FP spotted the candy prince with Fionna and his flames became larger. With the attention on FP Marshall turned visible again. Tension raised in the room as everyone stood quiet. The guys all glared at each other surrounding Fionna, and she was thrown into loops for a few moments. Then she snapped out of it.

"What the hay hay guys? Why are you guys giving each other the hairy eye?!" She yelled feeling this immense amount of anger rising.

All three of the guys looked over at her before looking to each other again.

"Whatever! I'm outta here!" Flame Prince shouted pissed walking away.

"Go ahead! I know that's what to expect!" Fionna shouted surprised at herself. Her anger was replaced with a hint of fear and sadness. PG and Marshall Lee looked over at Fionna surprised. 'Oh hell, now I opened up a closed box..' she was now about to regret the outburst. But somehow saying that made her feel better, so she stood her ground.

Flame Prince stopped and turned. "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me. I didn't mutter!" she said locking eyes with him. At first he flashed into hotter flames, but then they faded as he felt the shame rise inside of him.

"Well, being around wasn't doing any good. Leaving is the best thing to do." His voice was calmer. His words were meant to be part of resolving issues, but it resulted in pissing off the adventuress.

"Are you stuck in poo brain or something!? When you do something you regret or feel bad about you're supposed to stay and fix it or say sorry! Not run off and try to resolve it on your own. That just leaves the other person hanging with questions and no answers! It makes it worse!" she shouted putting her arms by her sides making fists.

Flame Prince put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it taking a step forward. "I thought it would be better." His voice softer.

"No, it wasn't. You walked out like I was nothing. Like, we never meant anything at all. That you could just throw me away without a second thought." With her emotions being a roller coaster she felt tears pulling into her eyes, but she held them back.

"That's not how it was. I was…. I was ashamed. Guilty. I was afraid I would end up doing worse to you. I was unstable, and it got out of hand." His face was filled with pain and remorse as he spoke. "I was a real jerk. A big dirt maggot."

Fionna's anger subsided when he said that. She took a step forward and everything went black. The last thing that her consciousness registered was all three of the guys shouting her name with footsteps rushing to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Fionna could see all around her, but something told her it wasn't right. It was bright like she was in the sun, and she was floating like as if in a river. She looked around finding it was peaceful, but it was as though her ears were not able to pick up sounds.

'Why do I feel like a cluster of poo brain? What was I just doing? I don't think I should be here..' she thought as she drifted. The harder she tried to hear the louder her surroundings started to become.

"Fionna! Fionna, can you hear us? Open your eyes!" Flame Prince practically screamed.

'Hmm, that sounds like FP. Where is he and why does it sound like he is screaming? I'm going to pound his cheek meat! My head kinda hurts.'

"Bring me some water immediately!" PG demanded.

'Where are they?' Fionna looks around herself trying to come out of her daze.

"Fi, get up or I will personally fly you to the ocean and literally drop you in! Come on bunny, come back to Aaa!" Marshall shouted.

Fionna felt dread causing her to pull from her daze. She began to recall arguing with Flame Prince, and the party. Everything in her background began to speed past her as a bright blur and then dark.

"Ugh, my head….." Fionna felt her body heavy with a throbbing headache. Her eyes fluttered open as she realized she was laid out on the floor.

"Are you okay Fi?" Marshall asked worry clearly in his voice.

"If you drop me into the ocean… I kill you." She said as her blurry vision adjusted to his face giving him a faint smile. He smirked back at her. "Dude, why do I feel like a train hit my head?" She whined moving her hand to her head and wincing from the light.

"You passed out and hit your head on the floor." Prince Gumball stated before Marshall could respond. Fionna tried to get up, but Gumball pushed her down to keep her still. "I think we should have Dr. Ice Cream check to see what caused you to pass out like that. To at least make sure you're okay… please?" He changed his voice softer towards the end. It was well known how much the human hated the hospital.

Marshall slid his arms beneath her to carry her to the hospital ward inside the castle. He lifted her with gentle ease floating up into the air.

"Be careful to not jostle her." Gumball growled out at Marshall with a glare. Marshall ignored him and gazed down to the human girl in his arms, he could see her irritation.

"He's not Gumball!" she snapped. "Calm down.. And I don't need to go, I'm fine. I just got a little… um-"

"You blacked out, so you need to get checked Fi. It'll only take a few minutes." Marshall plainly stated.

"I agree with the demon." Flame Prince chimed in from behind the moving group his tone concerned yet agitated.

Fionna did not want to go. "But-"

"We're already here. Might as well." Marshall smirked trying to sound nonchalant.

They stood in front of the archway that connected to the medical waiting room and check in/out counter. The walls of the room are a soft light pink, and twenty white candy chairs in neat rows. Behind the small counter sat a purple gumdrop nurse greeting them with a smile. Marshall floats Fionna up to the counter with FP and PG on either side of them. Fionna pouts out her lips.

"How can I help you all today?" the candy nurse asks eyeing the group ending on the candy prince.

"Fionna fainted a moment ago, and I would like for her to have a cautionary exam." His voice pleasant with a smile.

"Of course, right this way." The little gumdrop rises from her seat to lead the way, and pauses when she noticed the whole group moving.

"Only one person can accompany a patient at a time." She says in a sweet voice but firm. Everyone stops and looks at the human girl, who noticeably turned red for the millionth time that day.

"Uh…. I'm gonna go alone." Fionna says looking and feeling awkward. "It shouldn't take long." She said as she started walking into the hall holding the few exam rooms. She could feel the three guys watching her.

"You go into room three, dear. I will be there with Dr. Ice Cream in a minute." She said pleasantly.

Dr. Ice Cream and the nurse walked into the room and Fionna told them what happened. After drawing blood, running labs, and an exam the conclusion was made. Fionna fainted due to having too much stress and anxiety of emotions.

After she thanked him being thoroughly embarrassed she walked back out to the guys to check out. The guys were all standing watching her walk out and she blushed seeing their faces in anticipation.

"It's nothing guys, I just had too much blood pumping and I was a little stressed. That's all. Gosh, I'm not going to break. It's not that big of a deal." Fionna was handed a paper from the candy nurse and she waved good bye walking from the waiting room into the hall.

They all paused in the hallway and nobody spoke. It was an uneasy silence full of unasked question and unspoken remarks. Fionna fidgeted feeling uneasy and still embarrassed from passing out. Someone finally broke the silence.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to not be by yourself tonight. You are more than welcomed to stay the night here. I can have Peppermint maid prepare a room right away." Prince Gumball said in the most charming caring way possible.

"I think she would rather stay with me. This candy stench along with all the pink is sickening." Marshall remarked in a tone making sound as though he was becoming sick. He and the candy prince shot each other irritated eyes.

"Um… I-" Fionna started but was interrupted.

"What if she doesn't want to be with either one of you right now?" Flame Prince interjected.

"How would you know?!" Marshall and PG snapped at the same time.

"Hey! What the flip guys… I'm right here ya know? It's not up to any of you what I do!" Fionna yelled before turning around her back facing them. That grabbed their attention and they all looked down. She was right after all and they were acting like a bunch of kids.

"You're right, Fi. Sorry." Marshall spoke up first.

"Yea…" Flame Prince huffed out.

"Yes, please forgive me. I only intended to offer help." Prince Gumball said in his prince charm.

"I know you guys are trying to get me to choose one of you to stay with, and I am not going to do that. If I stay with one of you, then we all stay." She said firmly turning back around crossing her arms.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here. I will go now to the house you made me in the grasslands." Flame Prince looked Fionna in the eyes. "Will you talk with me tomorrow? I guess there's more to discuss…" he said now looking down.

"I can do that." Fionna replied quietly. Marshall and Prince Gumball both look at her with wide eyes; dislike of the idea clearly striking their features. Flame Prince smiled and his flames burned brighter.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." He said happily giving a small bow before leaving.

Marshall and Gumball turned to Fionna when Flame Prince was out of sight. A look of total concern plastered onto their faces.

"You can't be serious Fionna. What are you thinking? You could get hurt again. There's no telling how it will go. Flame Prince is entirely unstable."

"Gumbutt is right Fi. It's dangerous, and I am not looking forward to you being hospitalized again."

"Look, I know you guys are concerned, but I am not a child. I am an adventuress, and I handle myself all the time. You two will not speak to me like I am a child." Fionna was beyond irritated at this point. "He and I have unfinished business, and it does not include you two." She said that harsher than she meant to, and she realized it when both of them changed their expressions to hurt. Gumball stood there with the same expression, but Marshall's changed to a mixture of angry and defensive.

"Oh yea? It doesn't include us? I think it included us after you stayed in Gumwad's hospital and me staying with you every day after that bastard left! How can you say that to us? We were here for you when he wasn't." Marshall's words were filled with emotion. Fionna realized she hit a cord that wasn't a good one. Her mood softened

Fionna looked down ashamed of how she just behaved. If the roles were reversed she would probably reacted the same way. PG and Marshall were just worried and she should have been more understanding. BUT with that being said they should still be respectful of her decisions.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to ya'll like that. I appreciate you guys always being there for me. You have to understand though. I make my own choices, and this is something that I have to do." She said softly.

"At least let me go with you." Marshall requested, back to his normal tone.

"If you go with me you will start a fight with him. Plus, this is something he and I need to talk about privately."

"What if Marshall went with you and stood at a distance. At least then we would be reassured that if you need help you'll have it." Prince Gumball suggested.

It was quiet as Fionna thought it over. Marshall was caught off guard by Gumball's suggestion, because he didn't suggest going himself. He looked over to Gumball, and the candy prince blushed. It was a very settle blush, and if you didn't know him you would not even notice. Seeing Gumball's little blush gave the vampire king a small butterfly feeling and he had a settle blush of his own. Marshall ran his hand through his hair and looked to the side. Gumball lowered his eyes feeling a bit shy.

"Alright, I guess that'll be okay on one condition. PG has to go, too, and we'll have a picnic after my talk with FP. That way it won't be weird that you're there."

Gumball and Marshall looked at her and then to each other. Fionna looked at them questionably due to their expressions. Marshall caught himself and floated himself into the air leaning back like in a chair.

"Pft, whatever." He replied in his cool normal tone. PG collected himself as well.

"That's fine. I will bake us some treats for the picnic. Oh, and I'll be able to test out one of my new inventions!" He ended it in a girlish squeal of excitement. Marshall and Fionna laughed. He smiled at them.

Abruptly Fionna stops laughing with an upset expression making them look to observe her.

"Guys.. where's my guitar?" she asks worried.

"Oh, it's leaning against the wall you fainted by." Marshall replies. "I'mma go get it." She runs off to get her guitar.

The two stood there quiet until Fionna was out of sight.

"Um, yeah, thanks for having my back about lame flame." Marshall said in a surprising nicer voice than usual. He looks over to Gumball his eyes half lidded. "But, why didn't you offer to go with her yourself?" he asks with genuine curiosity. PG put his hand on the back of his neck blushing again.

"I think you'd be able to protect her better than I would." He admitted and continued to say, "I remember how protective you can be, too." Moving his hand down he looked away.

"Yea, until the person tosses you to the side like a used boring plaything, and makes you feel worthless. I should have known better than to think you wouldn't be ashamed of us." Marshall replied with venomous bitterness.

"It wasn't like that, Marsh." PG defended

"Sure seemed that way to me!" Marshall snapped back.

"Well, you never gave me a chance to explain before you ran away to the Nightosphere."

"What was there to explain?"

"Marshie, I had too much on my plate. My-"

"Yeah, that was clear. It was cruel to not even take time to explain."

"I couldn't… I tried to but you were gone. When you got back you wouldn't even talk to me."

"Well, now you know how it felt. It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"You chose for it to stay this way. I didn't make us enemies."

"What?! How did you not cause it?" Marshall leaned forward to Gumball.

"I tried to apologize and talk it out. You refused. That's how. Instead we relentlessly insult each other. Now look what has happened: we both love the same girl."

"… Whatever." Marshall floated back onto his back.

Fionna came back into sight again and they stopped talking.

"Yea, so most of the guests are gone. Maybe we should start cleaning up? The party ends in a couple of minutes."

"No, I will leave it to the staff tonight. I will get Peppermint maid to prepare rooms for you and Marshall, so when you're ready for bed you will not have to wait." Gumball pulled a cell phone looking device to give the maid the order.

"Oh.. I thought maybe we could all share a room. Like a hang out sleep over thing." Fionna said excitedly. The guys had hesitant faces. "Come on guys, it'll be fun." They both sighed.

"If that's what you want I will comply." Gumball replied. Fionna fist pumped with a "Yay!", and ran over giving him a hug. "Thanks gummies!" PG smiled. Marshall looked away not really putting any kind a reply to the situation other than huffing.

"I don't have any pj's, so I'm going to go home. It won't take but like thirty minutes to go there and back." She said looking to the guys. "I'd like to have my adventuring pack for tomorrow."

"Want me to go with?" asked Marshall

"Nah, it's okay. Ya'll can think of what we'll do tonight as long as truth and dare is thrown in there somewhere." She waved leaving in a sprint.

Marshall and Prince Gumball watched as she left both smiling.

"That girl is one of a kind." The candy prince remarked shaking his head.

"I can't argue with that." Marshall replied.

Prince Gumball pulled out the cell phone device to notify Peppermint Maid of the vampire and human staying the night, and to bring pink lemonade out to the garden. He put the device away in his pocket and motioned Marshall to follow him. Marshall complied as Gumball led him out into the garden.

"Nice night." Gumball remarked to strike up their conversation. He wanted to finish their discussion. The vampire did too, to be honest. Though he would never admit it, but it's the reason he didn't argue with the human girl about accompanying her.

"The stars are out." He said careful to not seem like he was giving in to talk about their past. If the prince wanted to talk about it, he'd have to say so. It sounds stubborn, but hey.. that's just how he is.

"A lot of memories in this garden… It's one of my favorite places at the castle. When I need a break from the stress I come out here to relax or clear my mind." Gumball said fondly as memories he had almost forgotten flooded his mind.

"I guess you did play a lot out here when you were younger." Marshall replied with no emotion the best he could.

"I played with a certain person out here a lot. Actually, we met out here in this tree." He pointed at the candy apple tree.

"What are you trying accomplish right now pinkie?" Marshall asked trying to cut the bs and get down to it. They only had around thirty minutes, and he wanted to get the blunt of it over with. Under all the walls and dirt he put over the relationship and it still kind of hurt. Time to bury the hatchet and get it closed or something.

"Marshall, I just want to tell you what was going on for me. I'm sorry, but you hurt me, too." PG said softly.

"You hurt me first." He simply stated.

Peppermint Maid walked in carrying a tray with a pitcher and three glasses and sat it down on the outside table. Prince Gumball nodded appreciation and waved her to leave.

"Look, my parents had just died. The counsel was threatening to take temporary control over the kingdom. They were going to send me away for a few years to some boarding school for royalty. I was trying to maintain my right to be here. If I had not I would have just been ripped away from everything while devastated over my parents. I may have not had the closest relationship with them, but my chance of ever having it was taken." He moved his eyes down to the ground at the memory.

"There were things about myself that I did not know. It wasn't until their death until I discovered that my mother was not actually my mother. My biological mother was a human witch. My father met my step mother while courting my biological mother. He refused to marry my biological mother when he found out she practiced witch craft. Instead he cheated on her and married my step mother. After my birth my biological mother was killed by my step mother. Since she was unable to bare children she kept me. Plus, my father refused to leave me because of needing an heir to the throne." Prince Gumball paused a moment to face Marshall directly.

"However, before my biological mother died she put a spell on me and cursed my father and step mother. That's why I have never aged past twenty one and can regenerate. This information I recovered from their journals, which I carefully hid from the counsel. The only other person who knows this is Peppermint maid."

This was not what Marshall was expecting to hear at all. His mouth opened with his jaw dropped.

"It was hard enough to wrap my mind around that my parents were gone. Adding in that discovery; it took everything I had to keep it together. My dedication to show the counsel I was ready for the kingdom took months. You have to understand my need to stay here to discover more about my true mother. Even now, five hundred years later, I don't know everything about the whole situation or what was in the curse." He paused and smiled. "In the words of you Marshall Lee, 'I had a lot of shit on my plate!'" He gave a small halfhearted laugh.

Marshall floated quietly staring at him. His eyes were glassy as if he was holding back tears. Gumball couldn't read his facial expression.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you." His sincerity and softness surprised the candy prince.

"I… I couldn't. The counsel put up security cameras. They made sure security was tight, and locked all the doors and windows. Why else would everything be locked up like that? The counsel stayed on my every move."

Marshall didn't say anything, but his face showed his thoughts.

"In that point in time I had never been so alone and trapped in my whole life." Gumball said now choking back tears that threatened to fall.


	14. Author's Note

**AN:**

Okay, so I am going to clarify some stuff really quick:

Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball are bisexual. Chapter 13 explains how their relationship ended up being severed. The next chapter will explain how they met and it began.

Things are explained in later chapters. If I answer all the questions now it will ruin the story.

I will not tolerate any comments that are hateful towards homosexuality. (That has not happened yet, but just sayin') Love does not have boarders or guidelines. You should appreciate that a person found someone that they can be happy with to love. There's too many people left unloved and lonely in the world.

My story is going to have some interesting twists. So even if it looks like one way, it could go in a totally different direction.

I read back on all my previous chapters to make sure that everything will be explained. I kinda leave it like a puzzle to be solved so that you're in the moment with the characters.

**I hope you enjoy my story! If there's anything you need to ask or any suggestions you have for my story, please feel free to message me! Thank you so much for reading! Muah X)**


	15. Chapter 14

"Bubba.." Marshall whispered wrapping him into a tight hug. Gumball hugged him back just as tight and their senses heightened.

Emotions flooded Marshall all at once. He missed the prince and finding out what he had to go through alone tugged at his heart strings. Gumball was his first male interest, and he loved him. Yes, he had been hurt and angered for so long, but even after all this time his heart guts melted. The walls crumbled down at this new revelation. They both breathed in each other's scent, tears running down their cheeks.

Prince Gumball had an overwhelming longing grow inside him. Marshall was the first person he ever connected with. The only one he had any form of affection or companionship from before Lord Monochromicorn became his pet. Before he met Marshall he didn't know what it was like to have a friend; to have someone who cared. It hadn't taken long for him to develop stronger feelings. Of course he loved him. He always had. No amount of pain or distance had changed it.

Marshall pulled away to wipe away the tears on Bubba's cheeks. Gumball stares into the vampire's eyes, and move his hands up behind his head pulling his face connecting their lips. Marshall holds his face as they kiss gently. Gumball grips Marshall's hair and moves their kiss deeper making his knees weaken. As they were lost in the moment they almost don't hear the footsteps running towards them. They push away from each other in pure panic. Gumball falls backwards onto his butt and Marshall floats straight up into the air five feet.

"I'm back!" Fionna jumps out into the garden doing a flip ending with her hands up. Apparently her eyes were closed, because when she opened them she had a weird expression on her face. "What's up you guys? Gummy, did Marshall push you? Are you guys fighting?" She asked running over to help the candy prince up.

Prince Gumball's face was red as he shook his head. Marshall floated on his back facing up so Fionna couldn't see his face or expression.

"Nope, me and Gummy just catching up." He said trying to keep his cool cutting his eyes over to see her face. Prince Gumball smiled sheepishly. Fionna look back and forth from the prince to the vampire a couple times and then shrugs. The guys quietly sigh relieved.

Marshall lands his feet onto the ground next to her and Gumball. Fionna grabs a glass of lemonade and drinks it down. The guys laugh at how fast she drinks causing her to blush.

"Glob Fi. Think you might want the pitcher instead?" Marshall jokes. She punches him in the arm and PG chuckles.

"Hey! I was thirsty from running."

"Ow! Always so violent!" Marshall says in a childish pout voice floating behind Gumball acting like he's a shield.

"Oh no you don't, she's not going through me to get you!" Gumball playfully moves to the side to get out of the way.

Fionna then chases the vampire who chases the pink prince. Soon it became a game.

"Come on Gummy! Hide me!" He calls laughing. Prince Gumball is now running down the garden path laughing. "No way fang boy!"

Fionna tackles Marshall to the ground, and quickly rolls into a flip popping back up onto her feet.

"You're it Mar Mar!" Fionna yells giggling. Marshall has a huge smile.

"Better hide then, because you guys are no match for my vampire speed!"

Fionna and Gumball giggle while running into separate directions. Gumball climbs up into the old candy apple tree, and Fionna jumps into some shrubs on the other side of the garden. Marshall gets up from the ground wiping away the dirt from his clothes.

"You might as well come out, because you know I will find you." Marshall calls in a sing song voice.

Fionna tries to quiet down her breathing. PG didn't even care if he was found. He was just happy for the moment. It had been so long since he last cut loose like this and truly had fun. He closed his eyes thinking back all those years ago when he and Marshall would do stuff like tonight.

"Boo!" Marshall whispered in a deep voice beside Gumball's ear from behind. Prince Gumball jumped from his daydream and smiled.

"Been a long time, hasn't it?" Gumball said quietly blushing while looking back to Marshall.

"Too long, Bubba." He replied just as quiet his red eyes glowing.

"What are we going to now?" Gumball asked barely above a whisper.

"I don't know.. What can we do? We have already told Fionna how we feel about her. I do love her. How could I not fall for her, Bubba?" Marshall looked away his eyes holding conflict.

"I missed you, Marsh. We have the barriers down… I don't think I can go back to the way it was now. Plus, I love her as well."

"Well, maybe we don't have to…." Marshall said thinking. "What if you and I both have her?" Marshall asked. Gumball thought a moment in question.

"The three of us..?" he asked to clarify what was suggested.

"Yes. Think about it Bubba. She's the perfect balance for both of us. Without her we are too extreme. We wouldn't be a leveled relationship. It's like she brought us together again and evened us out." The candy prince thought for a while.

"I agree that she is the catalyst, but how would we.. start? She doesn't even know about us before, and to find about it now might be too much of a shock for her." Gumball raised a hand and moves it into a circle to emphasize the 'before' word, and then pointed his finger down to emphasize 'now'.

"We would have to introduce ourselves getting along first, maybe? We will have to be careful to not overwhelm her. Maybe we should introduce it gently by getting her used to me and you touching her and getting into her space." Marshall suggested throwing ideas for the prince to think over.

"So… you would like to work on being with me? Not just Fionna?" The candy prince nervously asked.

"It seems so." Marshall replied with a smile.

"YO! GUYS! Way to leave me hangin'!" Fionna yelled standing at the bottom of the tree with her hands on her hips. The guys laughed.

"Hop on up here bunny!" Marshall smirked sticking his tongue out. "This tree grows the best candy apples in the kingdom." He picked one and sucked out the red.

Fionna jumped grabbing a branch and quickly swung herself up easily. The guys watched admiring her athletic body and gracefulness. Fionna sat perched like a cat on a branch across from the candy prince. Marshall now sat on one above Gumball, and tossed the now gray apple to Fionna. She caught it and took a bite.

"Mmmm, this is good!" she said chewing. "We should pick some for later!" Marshall chuckled and Gumball giggled.

"Whatever you desire, Fi." Gumball replied with a smile. Fionna blushed as her heart pattered a little harder. Marshall could hear it, and he smiled to himself.

'Maybe this really could work out for all of us.' He thought to himself.

"So, what should we do next?" Fionna questioned taking the last bite of her apple and tossing it over her shoulder.

"How about changing and preparing for bed? It is about eleven after all." Prince Gumball suggested. Marshall liked where he was going with this.

"Okay, I guess it'll be nice to be comfortable." Fionna put a hand to her chin thinking and smiled. "Alright, let's go!" she jumped out of the tree.

Marshall floated down beside Fionna as they waited for the prince to climb down. Fionna picks up the tray of lemonade and they walk through the door way into the hall. She spots her back pack, but before she can pick it up Marshall does so for her with a grin.

"I hope that it will be acceptable to stay in my personal room. My room has the most comfortable bed in the palace, and it is quite large. We will have plenty of room to have personal space." Prince Gumball remarks as they reach his door.

Fionna blushes and her heart skips a beat. 'Staying the night in his actual room?! And sleeping on his bed? Oh glob… And earlier…. What he said.. I do still like him that much?… more than I should? But what about my love for Marshall Lee? Do I love both of them? I have always had this thing for Gumball., but then this flirtatious thing with Marshy. I don't feel the hotness towards PG like I do Marshall, though. Why am I so drawn to both of them? Ugh, this is so confusing! And why are they getting along so well all of the sudden?' She was lost in thought and didn't realize she was just blankly standing in the door way.

"Uh.. Fi? You going to go in?" Marshall pointed into the room.

Fionna blinked her eyes and looked behind her. The guys had a confused questioning look on their faces waiting for her to walk in. She jerked her face away blushing and stumbled into the room embarrassed. The guys followed and she traded the tray with the vampire for her bag not taking a chance at looking up.

'I wanna hide now.. jinga man!' "PG, can I use your bathroom to change?" she asked wanting to get away to sooth her beet red face and calm down.

"Of course. You already know where it is." He said amused by her behavior.

She ran into the bathroom quickly closing the door behind her. Looking into the mirror she saw her face could rival a cherry.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Prince Gumball asked looking over to Marshall.

"Knowing her I still couldn't tell ya. Maybe thinking about spending the night in _your_ room with _two guys._" He leaned over toward the prince suggestively making the candy prince blush.

"Marshall! That is most inappropriate!" he said in a whispered yell. Marshall chuckled landing his feet on the floor beside him.

"Inappropriate?" He leaned closer to whisper into Gumball's ear. "I could do more than that to be inappropriate, gummy." He purred making the candy prince shiver.

Prince Gumball turned around to face him a blush still covering his cheeks. "Let me remind you that earlier today we were still enemies. Fionna is not aware of what is going on. We have no idea how she is going to react. She may only accept one of us, or refuse us both. We must approach the matter carefully." He said in a stern whisper.

Marshall backed away a step. "You're right. She is very innocent." His face became more serious. He may have his feelings for Gumball, but Fionna…. He would not ever risk losing her. Living without her couldn't be possible for him. To be honest, he didn't want to think about it.

Fionna quickly changed after calming down. She put on a black t-shirt that Marshall gave her. The front had a logo of the vampire king's band Scream Kings. She shuffled through her bag for her shorts. 'Thank the cosmic owl I shaved today.' She thought to herself pulling on the blue short shorts. She brushed her teeth and hair, and before opening the door she took a deep breath.

The guys turned their attention to her as she walked out of the bathroom and placed her bag next to the door. Marshall floated up into the air belly down checking her out. Prince Gumball swiftly gave her a glance from her feet up before she turned around.

"Hey guys, are you ready to play truth or dare?" Fionna said in normal voice, though inside she was feeling a strange giddiness.

The guys just nodded their heads. Fionna sat down on the floor next to the window and patted the floor for them to come over and sit. Marshall floated over to sit next to the young adventuress. Prince Gumball walked over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a change of clothes.

"I would prefer to prepare for bed as well before we commence." He said walking to the bathroom.

Marshall and Fionna nodded their heads. They sat quiet while waiting for the prince to finish changing. When the candy prince emerged he was wearing a black band t-shirt and light pink pajama pants. Smiling he sat next down.

"My apologies. Now I am ready."

"I forgot that you had a band shirt. Marshall gave you it, right?" Fionna asked observing his shirt.

Prince Gumball gave a smile. "Yes. He gave me this shirt a long time ago as a gift."

"Let's start our game. You can ask questions then." Marshall said ready to start. It was guaranteed to be an interesting game tonight.

"Alright…. Gummy, truth or dare?" Fionna asked with a devilish smirk.

"….. Truth." He was hesitant due to her facial expression. Fionna thought a moment.

"Hmmm.. How did you meet Marshall?" She asked sticking a thumb to Marshall.

"I met him when I was thirteen while I was in the candy apple tree in the garden." He simply stated.

"Truth or dare Fionna?"

"Dare." Fionna did not want a truth, because she worried what he would ask.

Prince Gumball furrowed his eyebrows while he thought. A sly smile curved at his face. "I dare you to wear a dress for the whole day tomorrow.. One of which I will pick." He grinned at her, and Marshall fell back floating into laughter. Fionna on the other hand, was not amused.

"Fine." She grumbled crossing her arms and looking the other way.

Prince Gumball laughed at her sudden disgruntle attitude over a dress. "Honestly Fionna.. a dress is not that terrible. It's not like I dared you to jump off the balcony."

"Dude! That would have been awesome!" She answered with her face lighting up.

Marshall laughed again and Gumball chuckled shaking his head. Fionna looked over to Marshall.

"Marshall Lee, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered in a daring bad boy tone. It wasn't easy to find a dare he wouldn't do, so Fionna had to really think about it. She snapped her fingers and smirked with deviousness.

"I dare you to let me cut some of your hair!" She pointed to his head.

Marshall jumped up and covered his head. "NO!" he answered sounding a child who didn't want to share a toy. Prince Gumball and Fionna laughed. Marshall glared at them.

"You know what that means!" Fionna said gasping for air trying to catch her breath. "You have to tell us a secret." She put her hands into her lap looking to him intently. Marshall huffed.

"When I was eighteen I killed a vampire who ended up being the vampire king. I didn't know. It resulted in me gaining the title, and all of his powers."

Fionna was surprised to hear this, but when she glanced at Prince Gumball he had an empathetic expression. She couldn't help but feel like this was something Gumball already knew, and that there's more to the story. It seemed as if Gumball and Marshall used to be really close friends. It's not like the vampire king is an open book after all.

"Fio, truth or dare?" the vampire looked over at her with deviousness written clear as day on his face.

"..Um.. dare?" She didn't want to back down and seem like a pansy. If she said dare to Gumball she had to do it with Marshall, but after her last dare with the dress she felt a pang of regret. Marshall grinned showing all of his teeth.

"I dare you to swim in the ocean." His voice was almost evil sounding. At least to Fionna it was.

"NEVER!" She yelled as if her life depended on it making Marshall and Gumball burst out in laughter. Her face turned red, and she felt embarrassed. 'They don't know about the ocean being deep rooted for her..' she thought to herself. "It's not funny you guys." She said pouting.

Prince Gumball stopped laughing and cleared his throat trying to make his composure normal again. Marshall laughed a bit longer but settled down. Fionna huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, well now I guess I can tell you my secret. You already know that when Cake's parents found me I was left with my bunny hat. Well, there was one other thing, too. There were also two journals. On my sixteenth birthday Cake gave them to me. Apparently a note was taped on each of them when they found me with them. It told whoever found me my name, and that I was a human. Also, that I couldn't read the journals until I was sixteen and that it held great information. For some reason I wouldn't be ready for the information until then. That our people were killed by some kind of creatures, and we had to cross the ocean to escape. On our way here there was a storm and my father was killed in the storm. It also said that I had relatives here in the land of Aaa. Some had the ability to live longer, and some were mixed with other species. Some even practiced witch craft and were considered great. But I have never found anyone. I guess they already died…." Fionna trailed off looking down. It was hard being the only human. It was so lonely. She had to hold back the tears. Pulling her legs to her chest she laid her face on her knees.

Marshall looked over to Gumball, who had a shocked mixed expression. Marshall tapped Gumball's side, causing him to jump. He shook his head from his thoughts and looked over to Marshall who pointed at the now down hearted Fionna. Prince Gumball had questions for the young adventuress, but now wouldn't be the time to ask. Fionna needed to be comforted.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I re-read the story and had few people read after receiving a review. Turns out that it received a thumbs up, so I am back. Sorry to leave ya'll hanging for so long. I just want to make sure the story makes sense and is good. This is not an A to B story, because people, circumstances, impulse, and life get in the way. It shows how we all grow, change and learn. Friendship, heartbreak, love, discovery, and betrayal are all parts to our everyday existence.**

Marshall floated to Fionna's side to comfort her by rubbing her back. Prince Gumball thought of some comforting words to tell her.

"Please don't be sad Fionna. I am more than willing to offer my assistance in uncovering information in your journals. If it is something you'll be comfortable with sharing with me. I understand if it's too personal, but I am willing to help any way I can."

Fionna sniffled and looked up tears being kept at bay in her eyes. "R- really?"

"I would never offer if I didn't mean it." He said softly making Marshall glare at him.

Marshall was not mad that he offered help. He was mad because he offered more so for his personal benefit than hers. You don't have to be a scientific genius to figure out he probably connected her books to his own from his parents. Gumball saw his glare and looked away knowing that the vampire knew the truth.

"Thanks dude. Just let me think about it, okay?" Fionna replied looking at the floor.

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Prince Gumball replied in his princely charm making Marshall give an unheard scoff under his breath.

Fionna picked up on the tension from the two that was steadily growing. She rose to her feet and walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. The guys watched her.

"I think that's enough truth or dare tonight if that's okay with you guys." She said looking over at them and they both shook their heads. "How about a story? A real true story… we can take turns."

Marshall floated over to her and picked her up placing her onto the bed properly. Prince Gumball walked over to the bed and sat on it with his back to the head board. He made sure to not crowd her by keeping two feet between them. Marshall laid along the other side of the bed next to Fionna on his side propping his head on his hand. He wasn't worried about space since their norm was cuddling.

"What kind of story, bunny? Sad..scary..funny..?"

Fionna pushed his face back. "Don't call me bunny!" she giggled.

Marshall chuckled. "What about how we met?" He asked.

"No. I mean one that I don't know. One that will let me know something about you." She said in an almost whining tone. Marshall huffed to himself as she pulled out the big sad puppy eyes.

"Fiiiiine." He huffs out playfully.

Prince Gumball didn't say anything. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He had a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions racking him. 'What if her books are conjoined with mine? We could be…. Related? No. No no no no. It's common practice for one to keep journal records. I refuse to believe such a thing until I have substantial undeniable proof. Jumping to such conclusions is not beneficial.' He started to push through his thoughts and focus on the vampire's story.

"A long time ago, give or take a little over five hundred years, I escaped from the Nightosphere to come back to the land of Aaa." Marshall started.

"You mean you lived here before you escaped?" Fionna questioned surprised. "You didn't always live in the Nightosphere? Like, I thought you escaped only once…" Marshall chuckled at her impatience to wait and listen without interrupting.

"That's another story for another time, bunny. Let me tell you this story first. I am sure it'll be fascinating for you." He said in a sly voice a smirk coming to his face. Fionna blushed and nodded making him smirk.

"Anyways, I escaped from the chaotic Nightosphere and started to explore the area. It didn't take long for me to find a cave a build myself a house."

"I thought you lived in my tree house." The human girl interrupted again.

"That was before my mother found me and forced me into the Nightosphere. Are you going to keep interrupting?"

Fionna shook her head. "Sorry."

"Okay, so I built myself a house and spent my nights out exploring, doing my own thing. Ya know.. chilin'… playin' my bass, scaring the stuff outta people. One night on my way home I heard what sounded like a cry on the wind. At first I was going to ignore it, but I noticed that the rain clouds were rolling in." Marshall looked out of the corner of his eye.

Bubba was looking over at him with his mouth slightly parted and a blush coming to his cheeks. His eyes were slightly wide. Fionna was looking at him attentive waiting for him to continue.

"So using my vampire ears I was easily able to follow the sound. I found a young teenage boy in a red candy apple tree with tears. Inside of his home I could hear his parents argue. Usually I would have left, but some unholy reason I decided to stay." Marshall paused to lay back.

"Me not really being good with things it took me a few minutes to come up with what to say, because I was sure that once he saw me he would run away."

Prince Gumball smiled as he laid his head back onto the head board looking forwards. "You said "_Hey kid, what's up? You okay?"_

Fionna flinched when Gumball spoke. She looked back and forth between the two. She then laid down onto her back and closed her eyes to picture the story.

"I startled him and he almost fell out of the tree. I caught the boy and steadied him before he could fall. He asked "_How long have you been there? Who are you? How are you floating?"_ Lightning light up the sky and a blast of thunder sounded. The boy jumped and tried to hide."

"You responded back with _"the names Marshall Lee, the vampire king. I have been here long enough to see you cry and that you're scared of thunderstorms."_ Then you floated to the branch above.

"The boy shook his head adamantly to deny it, but that didn't work when another crack of lightning and thunder clashed through the sky." Marshal said making Prince Gumball's face turned red.

***Flashing to the scene being told***

"What's your name kid?" Marshall asked.

"Prince Gumball." He answered straightening up proper.

Marshall smirked at his properness.

"So prince, what are you doing in this tree?"

"This is my favorite tree." He answered crossing his arms.

"Boy! You better come back to me right now. A prince does not disobey his father, the king! We are not finished with your lesson today!" A man yelled out into the garden.

He had red hair slicked back with a crown on his head. His skin was pink, and eyes looked to be a darker pink. You could tell by his clothes and how he carried himself he thought he was Glob's gift to the world. Through his many layers of clothes you could tell he was in shape. His voice was deep and demanding with his face twisted into an obvious distaste of disgust.

"I will see to it your lesson is twice as hard tomorrow. You will not join us for dinner tonight." The king growled turning on his heel he left.

Marshall looked to Gumball to see him turn his head away. He noticed the back of the boy's neck was discolored in the shape of a hand. It was a bruise! Marshall felt anger rise. A parent shouldn't lay a hand like that on their child, and he had a suspicion that was what was going on.

"I take it that was daddy. What lesson are you supposed to be in right now?"

Gumball swallowed and then let out a sigh. "The lesson of being tough and holding your pride when injured. It's unbecoming to show pain." His voice was low as if he was being careful to not be too loud.

Marshall scowled in the direction that the king had been in.

They stayed in the tree and talked for a few hours getting to know each other. Marshall learned that the candy prince was not allowed the company of friends. His days were spent studying and being alone. His father did not want him to grow soft. Rarely did he have the company of his parents. Usually his father was away, and his mother preferred to occupy herself with her many hobbies.

The only times the prince had company was when Peppermint Maid spoke to him, and the occasional ball. Marshall felt a sense a connection with him, because he too knew the pain of being alone. After a while of talking Gumball told the vampire to call him by his first name Bubba. He also learned that Bubba had just become a teenager of thirteen years old a few days ago.

The tree provided a decent cover from the rain, but they had been in the tree long enough to be soaked from the little bit that got on them. Marshall was unfazed, but Bubba was shaking from the cold.

"Want me to take you inside? I can sneak you to your room. You won't have to pass anyone." Marshall said in a confident voice.

"Are you sure we would go unnoticed?" Bubba asked shakily from the cold.

"Yeah. If anyone even comes close to seeing me I'll just turn invisible."

"O- Okay." He pointed at the second window in the middle of the castle. The pink curtains blowing in the wind. "That's my r-room."

Marshall picked him up and carried him to the balcony. Lightning struck and the prince ran inside. The vampire king stood on the balcony unsure if he should go inside.

"You can come in. You're soaked as well. Aren't you cold?" Bubba asked wrapping his arms around himself.

"Nah, I can't really feel it too much. If it were winter I would be chilly…. Snow and ice then I'd be cold. I'm accustomed to hot climate." He replied walking inside.

The prince grabbed some clothes and handed a shirt to Marshall. Bubba went to the bathroom and changed. When he came out he got into bed and covered himself up.

Marshall still held the shirt in his hand unchanged. He was unsure if he should leave or change and stay. Water dripped of him onto the floor.

"Is the shirt too small?" Bubba asked.

Marshall didn't know what to do. Kindness was not something he was accustomed to.

"No." he simply stated.

"Then why are you not changing?" Bubba's voice sounding curious.

"When I leave I'll just get wet again, so it seems kinda pointless."

"You can stay here until it stops raining if you want." His voice genuine.

The candy prince scooted over on his bed as if offering him the side of the bed. Marshall too touched by the simple offer of kindness complied. He peeled off his wet shirt and put the dry one on. Pushing his wet sneakers off beside the shirt, and then pushing his jeans off he floated to the bed and got in.

"I've told you a lot about me. Why haven't you said more about yourself?"

Marshall looked over at the prince. Bubba's violet eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I don't think you really want to know, Bubba. It might give you nightmares." He answered fully aware that it was the truth. He was after all the thing that goes bump in the night. What most people feared and ran away from.

Bubba looked over at him surprised. A huge blast of lightning hit something outside breaking the brief silence. Thunder roared as if it would form into a physical form and kill every one with fierce vengeance.

Gumball jumped and basically tried to hide behind Marshall under the sheets. The vampire king chuckled at this adolescent fear of lightning and thunder. But he had to admit he was not expecting it as well.

Bubba shook under the covers, and Marshall tried to think of a way to reassure the prince that there was nothing to fear. He did the only thing he could think of and reached for the prince. Wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a comforting hug. At first the prince tensed, but he heard Marshall speak in a low smooth reassuring tone that somehow made him relax.

"Don't worry, the storm will soon pass just like it always does. Storms will always come and go. In the morning it'll be better. A new day filled with the freshness from the rain."

Marshall felt somewhat strange being comforting like this, but something about the prince made him want to do it. Like, the prince was fragile and needed it.

They laid in silence. Marshall stayed awake thinking about the events of the past few hours, and the prince falling asleep. The storm finally stopped in the early morning. Marshall changed back into his clothes. Before he left the young candy prince woke up.

"Hey."

Marshall turned around to look at him.

"Do you want to come back tonight? We could do something fun." He said with hope in his voice.

Marshall stood unsure of himself. Would it be a bad idea to allow himself an actual friend? He's been hurt before. What if this candy prince leaves him just like everyone else? Still though… he longed for companionship of some kind… He replied on impulse.

"Sure. I'll come back when it gets dark." He couldn't believe it was his voice speaking.

He flew out the window before anything else could be said.

****End of Flashback Scene****


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Here it is: Fionna will finally find out about Marshall and Prince Gumball's past!**

"And that is how Bubba and I met." Marshall said floating a foot up into the air rolling onto his side to look at the little blonde adventuress.

Fionna's eyes were full of questions while she was busy trying to process all the information she had just been given. Curiosity for the rest of the story hit her the most.

'What kind of friendship had they had, and why do they fight so much now? And, hold up… five hundred years ago?! That means…..' Fionna looked at Prince Gumball. "PG… You're like really really old dude! What the bumble day you weirdo! You're like way more than five years older than me."

She said the last part with a bit of harshness. Frustration was not something she could hide. It's not like knowing this information would have made her think different of him. Would it?

Prince Gumball's face flushed and he put his hand to the side of his neck to gently fiddle his fingers across his pink skin. "Well, I am actually five years older than you. I am simply stuck at the same age like Marshall Lee. So yes, technically I am much older than twenty one, but my body has not aged past twenty one." He explained.

Fionna took a moment to think. "So.. no one has ever asked you about this? And how many times have you had the same birthday over again? Most candy people live that long?"

Prince Gumball shook his head. "No. Only candy people who contain a certain mineral can. Of course that is rare these days, because most of the people carrying that gene have already died. You see, the mineral does cause prolonged life but not immortality. Candy people can die just like any other mortal." He put his hand to his chest to gesture to himself. "As royal blood of the candy kingdom I carry that trait, because it was passed to me by my father." He explained not bothering to answer how many times he's had the same birthday.

Marshall and Gumball locked eyes. They exchanged unspoken words while Fionna let the information sink in. Marshall huffed and looked away from the candy prince crossing his arms.

"Even with the mineral you would still age, Bubba. It wouldn't be as a human ages, but you would still look older than you do now." He looks back locking eyes with him.

"You are correct." Prince Gumball crosses his arms and glares at Marshall, his voice irritated. "You know why I do not age any further. That is not something to discuss at this time."

Fionna watched them her mind still full of curiosity. She analyzed the two and decided to steer them away from being snappy to each other. There was more to learn about the odd friendship they had. She spoke up.

"Okay. You don't have to explain it now. We can always talk about it later. How about when I bring over those journals?" She looks over to Marshall. "You can be there, too."

Both Marshall and Gumball look at her. Gumball's face looked like her was trying to hold back utmost excitement. Marshall's face was undistinguishable. Maybe curiosity? It's hard to guess when it's the vampire king.

"Okay." The candy prince answers with a smile.

"Yea, I'll come, too." Marshall answers thinking about his own journal he has at home hiding under his pillow.

"Math! Sooo…." She looks at the vampire king who is looking at the ceiling. "Did you go back that night?" she asks with excitement.

Marshall looks over at her. "Huh?"

Fionna rolls her eyes. "Dude, when PG asked you to come back to hang out that night. You didn't finish the story." She stated

Marshall looked into her eyes, not really sure if it would be best to tell the rest. He glanced to Bubba, who didn't seem to care if he told her about that night.

Marshall voiced himself into the candy prince's head. Normally he tries to not do things like that, because sometimes there can be left over essences. Like, if you lock minds with someone sometimes you can receive some of their emotions, or memories. Really whatever they carry in their mind or emotions can somehow get into yours. It's the whole everything that's magic has a price thing. Plus, it's something he learned a long time ago that's best to not use. Some things you see in other people's heads are just not meant for you to see. Also, sometimes they can see into yours, and that truly is scary for people. No one likes to face the vampire's demon side.

'_Do you want me to tell her Bubba? It is kind of your deal.' _Gumball jumped at the vampire king's voice being so loud in his head.

'_You don't have to be so loud! You answer her and I will tell her the rest.' _

'_Tell her EVERY thing ?' _Marshall asked a little surprised.

'_I will tell her what happened that night, yes. Besides, we didn't really do anything. If we will end up telling her about us it doesn't matter. We have been friends long enough with her to trust her.'_

Marshall nodded his head in agreement. He could feel the candy prince's anxiety and nervousness from being connected to his mind.

"Yes." He looked at Fionna. "I did come back later that night." His voice was cool and collected.

"Okay…" she responded in a way that said continue.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gumball let out an ear piercing girly scream of surprise covering his face.

Fionna and Marshall jumped startled at the scream and looked over to the candy prince. Prince Gumball blinked a couple of times and tried to quickly compose himself breathing hard. Fionna was breathing hard as well, because damn…. That was random and startled the shit out of her. Marshall blinked a couple times and then laughed. He couldn't help it.

"Holy cosmic owl…." Prince Gumball quietly remarked rubbing his face.

"What the hell PG!?" Fionna yelled at him pushing his shoulder. She studied his face. Gumball's face was pale, and his eyes were still wide. Concern filled her. "Gum gum…. Are you okay? What happened?" she asked worried.

"No-nothing to worry about. I saw a shadow and thought something was beside me." He responded breathless. Gumball voiced in his head to the vampire king hoping he could still hear him. _'What the fuck Marshall Lee!'_ Marshall shrugged with an apologetic smile.

Gumball saw a very demonic looking demon. It had razor sharp claws and teeth. The skin of it looked rubbery and was tar colored. The demon looked dead and then sprung back to life with a vengeance. The prince shuddered at the image of the demon's head being ripped off. No wonder the vampire had nightmares. With memories like that who wouldn't?

Fionna took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it to comfort him. They locked eyes and shared a smile.

"No one here but us." She said to reassure him. "Now, Marshall, you came back that night? What did ya'll do?" she asked because she didn't want them to change the subject just yet. There was more to learn or know. She just felt it.

"Yes, I came back." Marshall answered looking straight ahead with a blank expression.

The memory flooding back of discovering Bubba covered in bruises was like a smack to the face. It was like that often. He would visit the candy prince, and somewhere there would be a new mark. The candy prince had an excuse every time for the bruise or cut that adorned a discolored spot.

Fionna sat up until she was in front of her vampire friend. She put her face in front of his, but he averted his eyes to the side. Fionna furrowed her eyebrows. Gumball cleared his throat causing her to look at him.

"Perhaps I can take it from here?" He suggested.

The adventuress nodded her head, and sat with her back toward the foot of the bed. She grabbed Marshall's hand lacing her fingers with his, and crossing her legs Indian style. The vampire king grasped her hand gently, but held his gaze the same. Fionna tilted her head at Prince Gumball, who cleared his throat to begin.

"He did show up an hour after it had turned dark. Actually, he was here right when the sun was setting, but he couldn't find me outside."

****Flashback to Scene****

Not being able to find the prince outside Marshall decided to check his room. He floated up onto his balcony finding that the window was left cracked open. Opening the window he climbed inside. He smelled the air. Gumball had not been in his room since early morning. He few minutes passed by when he heard the doorknob click. Marshall made himself invisible just in case.

Prince Gumball walked into his room limping while holding his knee. His silky white button up shirt was ripped and disheveled. His dark pink pants were no better than his shirt, and both also were stained with blood. Dark purple bruises lay across his cheek with a cut in the middle. His nose was swollen and bloodied. A cut above his brow still bled. One of his sleeves were missing, and a long cut was wisped down his arm surrounded by multiple bruises.

Marshall turned himself visible again and let his feet touch the floor. He felt a series of emotions rush over him. Shock, anger, sympathy, sadness, with some other emotions he wasn't sure what to classify as. Not knowing what to do at first he just stood, watching.

Gumball closed the door, with his head still down he hadn't seen Marshall yet. He limped over to his dresser and slumped over it to pull some fresh clothes out. Marshall could see the bruises that wrapped around his neck and throat. The candy prince's breathing grew heavy when he tried to bend over to find clothes. He coughed blood into his hand and began fall backwards. Marshall was by his side to catch him in an instant. The candy prince's eyes were still open when he looked into them.

"You came back." Gumball said quietly. "Sorry if I kept you waiting long. Lessons ran late today." He looked around and blushed realizing that he was in Marshall's arms, yet again.

He moved to get up, but Marshall wouldn't let him. Instead he floated the prince over to the bed and placed him on top of the comforter. Prince Gumball had a face of thankfulness and embarrassment.

"Bubba, what happened?" Marshall asked coldly knowing the answer.

The prince looked away. "It doesn't matter." He answered with sadness so strong that vampire king could taste it.

Marshall growled deep in his throat. "What? Have you seen yourself? Tell me what happened." He basically demanded the last part.

"Sshhhh, don't be loud." He looked to the vampire. "This" he waved his have over himself. "is part of my lessons today. I brought this onto myself for yesterday." He sounded as if it were justified.

Marshall snarled and jerked himself back away from the bed. He paced the room back and forth trying to not go demon. Stopping at the foot of the bed he glared at the floor.

"This… this is not okay." Marshall stated.

Prince Gumball sat up on his bed and started to unbutton his shirt. "Well, bleeding all over my bed isn't okay." His arm that was slashed shook as he struggled with a button.

Marshall pushed him back onto the bed. "Stay here and don't move."

The vampire king floated to the bathroom rummaging around. The sound of water running echoed for a while then stopped. Marshall came out with a first aid kit and a basin filled with water. He then floated to the dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Marshall put the kit on the bed next to the prince. "What does it look like?" He answered a little annoyed.

It's not like his reputation wouldn't be damaged if someone found out about the candy prince. His people would think he's growing soft and would try to kill him. Knowing this he still wanted to help the prince. There was something about him that was refreshing and innocent. Yet, there was something about the prince that was familiar. Something he could relate to. It was confusing to him.

Marshall started to unbutton Bubba's shirt so he clean up the wounds that were scattered all over his chest and abdomen. Some were deep and some were only scrapes. Dipping the sponge in water he washed first his chest and stomach. He moved to his face and Gumball winced when Marshall touched his cheek. The vampire king bandaged the deep wounds, and left the smaller ones to scab over. Marshall turned the prince over to do the same with his back.

"Does this happen a lot?" Marshall asked looking at the scar that looked like something gashed his back open.

"It's not as bad as you think. He's tough on me because he wants me to be tough." Gumball answered defensively.

"He's doing this to you because he can get away with it. I bet he wouldn't try this on someone his own size." Marshall retorted. "What a wimp."

"You don't know him. He is just looking out for me in the long run."

"You can't be serious. You honestly believe that?" Marshall paused and looked PG in the eyes.

"I have to." Gumball answered quietly.

After Marshall finished with the candy prince's upper body he decided to take a look at Gumball's leg. He was worried about the prince's limp.

"You dislocated your knee." Marshall stated. "Hold on to somethin' Bubba. I'm gonna fix it."

In one swift motion and a sickening pop sound the knee was set back into place. Prince Gumball sighed in relief. Marshall bandaged his knee, and gave Gumball a pair of sweat pants.

"So, I think we should just chill in your room tonight." Marshall said as an obvious statement due to Gumball's apparent injuries.

Marshall and Gumball talked and laughed all night. Gumball ended up falling asleep while talking. Before he fell asleep they agreed to meet up in a couple days to hang out.

A couple days passed and they did. That was their routine from then one. Well, for at least another three and a half years. With all the time they spent together they only got closer and closer; forming a strong bond with one another. Feelings developed as a product of that. By the time Bubba turned fifteen they started getting intimate.

****End of Flashback Scene****

Fionna sat with her lips slightly parted. She looked down and then back to Gumball with her brows furrowed.

"What does intimate mean?" She asked with her voice innocently curious of the word she had never heard before.

Prince Gumball blushed at her question. "Intimate means…. closely acquainted; familiar, close."

"Oh. Cake and I are intimate!" She exclaimed proud to learn something new.

Marshall erupted into laughter and Gumball's face got redder. This confused Fionna.

"What is so funny?" For some reason Fionna's face lightly flushed.

"… Don't ever repeat that again…" Gumball answered patting her hand.

"Why?" Fionna still didn't get it.

"… oh Fionna, you really are so innocent sometimes." Gumball said shaking his head with a soft smile.

Fionna only furrowed her brows again and her face was struck by total confusion. Gumball glanced to the still laughing Marshall Lee for help. Marshall quieted down his laughing and cleared his throat.

"It means that you're close in a physical way. Like….. Cake and LM." Marshall said in thoughtful way. It's not like he wanted to say _sexual_. That would probably freak her out.

Fionna looked at her lap right away and blushed crimson down to her neck. It was impossible to be any redder than that moment. She was running that information through her brain at a sonic speed. Marshall and PG exchanged unspoken words at her reaction. At least she didn't scream and run.

Fiddling with the sheet she tried to think of something to say. I mean, what would you say?

"Um… okay then." She started. "So… you um, dated?" she asked confirming the information was being processed properly.

"Yes." Gumball and Marshall answered in unison.

"And you guys… did…. tiers?" She asked treading carefully.

"Yes." They answered in unison again.

Silence reined for ten minutes while she tried to keep collected and process. The guys patiently waited. They both prepared for her to fully flip, respond negatively, or the chance she would just accept it.

"Okay." She remarked after she completed her thought process.

"Just okay?" Marshall asked trying to feel her out.

"Yep." She answered as if the answer was simple.

"Could you possibly elaborate on your answer to us, please? What we just told you was very personal for us. No one knows and we would like for it to stay that way. Our discussions must stay between us three." Gumball paused touch her shoulder. "We are putting our trust in you."

Fionna put her hand on his and looked him in the eyes to confirm her words absolute truth.

"I will never utter a word to anyone PG. If you want other people to know, you will tell them. It's not my p biz to tell." She held both Marshall's hand and Gumball's.

"You're really okay, then?" The vampire king asked.

"Yea dude. Love holds no bounds or boarders. You feel what you feel, and you can't help that." She answered.

Prince Gumball gave a nod of newly found respect for the human girl. Marshall couldn't help but do the same. Her understanding and acceptance surpassed many. It was if she had grown before their eyes with those words. Her grown maturity on the subject of love showed.

"I have another question." Fionna looked back at her lap. "Do you still have any feelings for each other?"


	18. Chapter 17

Marshall and Gumball looked at each other before answering. As if that moment of eye contact would confirm the very feeling before they verbally answered. Five seconds of silence passed, but to Fionna in was a lot longer. If they still had feeling for each other things would most certainly get complicated.

Gumball cleared his throat and Marshall huffed out a sigh. "Yes." They said quietly in unison.

Fionna's jaw grew slack. Her mind raced over how they both professed love for her and got upset. Then she thought about how she held feelings for both of them; stopping her from being upset. She sighed beside herself. Now what was going to happen? The guys immediately reacted to her questioning thoughts.

"We don't really know what to do." Gumball spoke up first.

Marshall held back on hugging her, but he spoke up. "Maybe we should all just feel things out. Bubba and I kinda just made up tonight after you left for your stuff."

Fionna's face was still twisted into thought, so she did not respond. It made Gumball worry if she would give up all together. Marshall sighed.

"Did you mean what you said to me tonight?" Fionna narrowed her eyes at the candy prince.

His face and eyes showed his pained feelings that she could even believe a moment that he lied.

"I meant every syllable." He said in a sternly looking her firm in the eyes.

The adventuress looked over to the vampire king. He offensively spoke first.

"If you ask me if I lied to you about my feelings I will throw myself out into the sun." He said coldly. Damn it, she should know better than that. Look at all they've been through for Glob's sake!

Fionna's eyes widened and then she threw herself into him wrapping her arms around him. "If you do that I will find a way to get to you and beat the snot outta ya!" she cried squeezing him tighter at the thought.

Marshall hugged her back. If he were alive and needed to breathe he would die from her vice like grip. Fionna let go and sat back down where she was before.

"Sooooo… this was unexpected." She commented.

"Hey Fi, maybe we should settle down for some sleep." Prince Gumball suggested lying down and settling on his side.

Marshall slipped off his shirt and pants tossing them onto the floor. Stretching tall with his arms above his head with a moan he climbed into the bed. Fionna's face flushed as she observed as he did so, his lean muscles taunting her to feel just how lean they were with her hands. The vampire king chuckled as he saw the expressions of both Fionna's and Gumball's mirrored each other.

"Hey guys, I know I'm hot, but I'm not just meat ya know." He playfully teased earning a look of embarrassment, and a delicious shade of pink on their faces. Marshall licked his lips. What? He's the vampire king!

Fionna settled awkwardly between the prince and the vampire king. She decided to lie on her back. Of course sleep was not going to be coming to her any time soon, so she stared at the ceiling. Prince Gumball quietly observed her as she went into her own world. He couldn't help smile. He had two of the people he cared for most in his bed.

Marshall Lee also lay facing the adventuress. He was closer to her than Gumball, and he could smell the sweetness of her shampoo. Wanting to bury his face in her hair he moved closer to her and put his head on her pillow. Fionna didn't move due to still being in her thoughts. Marshall snuggled into the crook of her neck, but refrained from wrapping his hands around her.

Prince Gumball gritted his teeth together as he watched. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Fionna, coming out of her thoughts sat up to see who was lying so close. Gumball watched her face expecting her to slap the vampire king. Instead she smiled at him and Marshall duplicated it back. She lay back down on her back and allowed him to snuggle to her side. Marshall placed his head back in the crook of her neck, and she allowed him to pull her hair to his face and run his fingers through it. Fionna smiled closing her eyes and put her hand in his hair, playing with it in the same gesture.

Prince Gumball sighed. It's not like he could help but feel left out. He decided to test out the waters. He carefully scooted over until he was a few inches away. Fionna didn't respond to him, so he stayed where he was for a few minutes. Marshall was already asleep according to his breathing, but he could tell the young adventuress was still awake. The candy prince whispered to her, barley loud enough to be heard.

"Fionna, I…" he brushed some of her hair from her shoulder. "Could I lay.. if you wouldn't mind .."

"It's okay, Gummy." Fionna whispered softly.

Prince Gumball's heart thumped harder as moved closer to her. He reached his hand up and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her skin felt warm and soft. Gumball slid his fingers into her golden blonde hair, and ran them through it. Her hair felt soft as silk. Fionna's face started to flush making the candy prince smirk.

"Good night, beautiful adventuress." Gumball whispered kissing her forehead.

"Night, gum gum." She whispered back.

Gumball laid his head above hers on the pillow. His chin rested above her head as he looped an arm around hers. After snuggling himself in closer he bent his knees so that he wouldn't be pressing her against his now obvious hard on. The closeness of her was arousing, but at the same time soothing. It didn't take long for the peaceful slumber to set in for the candied prince.

Fionna lay awake for a while longer. Blushing she thought about being between the two. Her mind thought about the night's events, and the past couple of days. Finally, she fell asleep.

'Mm, so warm and comfy.' Fionna thinks to herself opening her eyes. A gasp escapes her lips. She is on her side being spooned by Marshall and Gumball at the same time. 'Oh dear glob!'

Fionna wiggles herself trying to free herself from the two, but both of them hug onto her tighter. Marshall hugging her waist and Gumball hugging just below her breasts, she yelps jerking from the bed. Marshall falls from the bed and Gumball hits his head on the head board. Fionna scrambles from the bed into the bathroom.

"What the?" Marshall mumbles rubbing his shoulder.

"Owww." Gumball whines rubbing his head.

The vampire king and candy prince look at each and then give the room a once over. Not seeing Marshall jumped into the air floating around the bed to check if her pack was gone. He sighed spotting it on the floor. He looked to Gumball who shrugged.

"Perhaps our adventuress needed the bathroom?" he said in a still sleepy voice.

Fionna paced the bathroom trying to calm her heart beat whispering to herself.

"Wow. That was kinda intense." She huffed out a breath. "Time to get ready to meet FP." She walked out the door.

"Good morning, Fionna. Did you sleep well?" Prince Gumball asked sitting up in bed with his back to the head board.

Fionna looked away to hide her blush. "Yes. I would like to use your shower, if that's okay?"

"Of course." Gumball responded.

Fionna grabbed her bag and closed the door to shower. She turned the water to her preferred temperature and stepped in.

"Well, that was interesting." Marshall said quietly floating toward the prince.

Prince Gumball wanted to get up, but his morning wood was still relentless. He shifted trying to hide it as he wished it would go away soon. Marshall chuckled.

"I seem to have the same problem." The vampire remarked huskily eyeing the pink prince, settling his eyes on the bulge from under the covers. He licked his lips.

"Glob Marsh, you are such a perv." Prince Gumball remarked trying to keep his cool, and to not look at the well-endowed shape in Marshall's boxers.

The vampire king smirked. "I don't recall you ever complaining before." He muttered floating closer. "You couldn't even look away..."

Fionna showered thinking about how close she was to both of her admirers. 'What would it be like to have both?' As soon as she pondered it she remembered the settle way they both had pressed their hips against her. She shuttered. The firmness in which she was held was possessive.

Prince Gumball inched himself from the vampire king. Marshall's face was unreadable, and the prince knew how easily the vampire king could let his animalistic desire override his sensibilities.

"Marshall Lee, get a grip on yourself." The candied prince said firmly his voice demanding.

"Why don't you just grip for me?" The vampire king responded; his voice lustful.

Gumball's member twitched in response. Marshall, being able to sense such primal things smirked wider. Before Bubba knew what he was doing Marshall grabbed his hand and rubbed it onto his crotch. Prince Gumball not being able to hold on to his own desire anymore pulled the vampire down to claim his lips. He shivered at the lustfulness of the kiss. Not thinking of anything at that moment other than relieving themselves. Holding back last night had only built up in them.

Fionna's body started to feel hot. It wasn't the same as a blush, or when it's hot outside. It was different. It knotted up her stomach like coils building in tension, but it not able to find relief. She tried to ignore it while she lathered shampoo into her hair.

Marshall growled as Gumball moved his hips to rub up against him. Gumball lightly moaned into the vampire's mouth. Marshall dropped himself down onto the candied prince, pressing himself against his lean body. Gumball fisted one hand in Marshall's hair, and the other one ran down the cool grey skin of the vampire's back. The hard toned muscles of his back made Gumball ach.

"Marshy.." Prince Gumball breathlessly moaned arching his back.

To the candy prince this was more than just lust. He knew that he loved the vampire king more than he wanted to admit. However, to Marshall this was nothing more than a release to his built up pleasure. Don't be quick to judge. Marshall of course loved the prince, but it was not the way Bubba loved him. At least not anymore, but neither of them realized this at the time. Lust can be a powerful blinding force.

Marshall lifted up to put his hand inside Gumball's shorts. Gumball gasped as he was gripped. The vampire pumped his hand up and down making the candied prince writhe with pleasure. Gumball's head went back into the pillows, and he feverishly bucked his hips. Marshall took one hand and held the prince's hips down, and removed his hand from Gumball making him whimper in protest.

Smirking Marshall pushed his boxers down to release his bulging hard on from the fabric. Prince Gumball sucked air in through his teeth as Marshall's member collided with his own making his skin burn. Marshall took both of them into his hand, stroking them together he growled as his lips possessively took Gumball's. The prince tried to buck his hips again, but Marshall's hand held him firmly down.

Fionna rinsed her hair of the shampoo, and reached for the conditioner. The sweet scent of strawberries filled the air. She smoothed the conditioner through her hair. Wanting to let the conditioner soak in she grabbed the body wash. She found it fascinating that even the body wash the prince used was red, being the scent of candy apples. It amused her that she was bathing herself in red.

Prince Gumball longed to feel more of Marshall. More of that smooth tantalizing skin. He shook as he whimpered for more.

".. Marshie, please. You're not being fair."

His plea made Marshall's lips turn into a toothy smirk. Without warning he flipped them over so that the candied prince was on top. Prince Gumball pecked Marshall's lips then moved himself down the vampire's body. Taking Marshall into his hand he looked up to see the vampire king's eyes watching him. The candy prince wrapped his lips around Marshall's tip and sucked. Marshall did nothing but watch in pleasure. Twirling his tongue around a few times the prince lowered his head taking as much as he could in. Marshall moaned in response.

"Just like yesterday." Marshall muttered huskily grabbing Gumball's hair.

Prince Gumball hummed whenever it hit deep in his throat, stroking what didn't fit in his mouth. Feeling the vampire king twitch in his mouth he could tell that he was close to his release. Marshall pulled Gumball's waist towards him and took the candy prince into his hand with a firm grip.

Fionna squeezed some of the body wash onto the wash cloth. She started with her arms and then her legs. Moving to her chest she felt an odd sensation. It contributed to the feeling she had in her stomach. Touching her chest felt good. Tilting her head back she repeated the same movements, but more intently. Her body shook in response. Never before had she really touched herself before. Sad to say, but at almost seventeen she still hadn't explored herself for pleasure. Maybe Flame Prince had traumatized her from that.

"Why does this feel good?" she whispered to herself.

Keeping one hand to her chest she moved the wash cloth to wash her stomach. Her burning sensation moved from her stomach to between her thighs, focusing the intense build up between her legs. Fionna paused above her soft curls above her virgin center. She always wanted to feel her first pleasure from a man. If she pleasured herself now would she still be considered a virgin?

Marshall firmly stroked Gumball as he sucked harder on the vampire king. The prince knew the Marshall preferred it rough, and he was more the willing to comply. Keeping his strokes steady with Gumball he growled deep in his throat. His growled urged on the candied prince who quickened his bobbing head.

Fionna shook from her intense need to relieve herself. Deciding against it she finished up washing her body. She sighed as she rinsed her hair and her body. Lastly she washed her face. Turning the water off, she grabbed the towel hanging by the door. Drying off she wrapped her hair with the towel. She then searched through her bag finding clothes and her tooth brush.

Marshall bucked his hips as his cum released deep in the prince's throat. Feeling Marshall's cum fill his mouth made him release as well. He came in Marshall's hand bucking his own hips to ride out his climax. Swallowing what was left in his mouth, he released the vampire king with a popping smack sound plopping onto the bed. His head humming with pleasure he looked at Marshall to see him licking his hand clean.

"Strawberry gum flavor?" Marshall asked raising a brow.

Prince Gumball blushed while he pushed himself from the bed to grab clothes. He stumbled on his shaky legs to his dresser. Marshall chuckled at him.

Fionna dressed in her usual outfit for the day. Her hair still wrapped in the towel she walked into the bedroom. Marshall lay on the bed still just in his boxers, and Gumball was already walking to the bathroom to wash up with clothes in hand. Marshall decided he might as well get dressed, so he floated to his clothes. He looked over to Fionna just in time to see her let down her hair. Seeing her damp blonde hair fall instantly made him aroused.

Marshall turned around so she wouldn't see the new bulge filling his boxers. He quickly pulled his jeans on. Fionna sat down on the foot of the bed with a brush to brush her hair. Compelled to know what it would feel like Marshall floated over to her and took the brush. Confused she looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked.

Marshall smiled his famous toothy grin. "What do you think my little bunny?" He said in a teasing tone.

Fionna playfully punched his arm. "Stop teasin' dude, and don't call me bunny." She smiled over his affectionate side.

"Come on, Fi. Let me brush your hair." He said patiently.

"Ummm, okay." Fionna blushed as she crossed her legs indian style looking at the floor.

Marshall floated behind her and softly landed on the bed behind her. His legs stretched out putting her between them, but there was enough room to not have his middle pressed against her. Gently Marshall began brushing her hair and running his fingers through it. It was honestly one of the most relaxing things the young adventuress had ever felt. If she were able to, she would have purred. She sighed contently as Marshall started humming.

Prince Gumball opened the door only to stop and watch the human and vampire king. He tried to be jealous, but it was too sweet of a sight. Instead he cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Marshall Lee, you may use the bathroom to freshen up for today." His voice filled with princely quality.

Marshall smirked. Placing the brush on the bed he picked his shirt up from the floor. He floated to the bathroom without saying a word closing the door behind. Fionna picked the brush up to continue where Marshall left off, but Gumball stopped her.

"Please. Allow me." He said charmingly getting on his knees behind her.

Fionna allowed him to brush her hair. Strangely it didn't feel the same as when Marshall brushed it. It felt good, but not as sensual. After Prince Gumball was done brushing he began to French braid her hair. He finished up just as Marshall entered the room.

"Looks good." Marshall remarked on Prince Gumball's handy work.

"Thanks, dude. Are you guys ready to go? I still have to meet up with Flame Prince."

Marshall tried not to curl his lip at the mention of that hot headed prince. Prince Gumball decided to answer for both of them.

"Yes, just allow me fifteen minutes to gather some things. We are still having the picnic?"

"You betcha!" Fionna answered excited.

"Okay. Please help yourselves to the kitchen while I prepare for our outing."

Fionna and Marshall walked to the kitchen. Prince Gumball walked the opposite direction to his personal kitchen.


End file.
